Elemental Legends III Despair and Deceit
by Shitza
Summary: A new corporation rises, together with new teams and new foes. How will the Bladebreakers stop this? Things aren't allways what it seems, a lie will hover above them.
1. Prologue

**_Shitza: HIIIII! I am working non stop with finishing the last small details. I am though quite irritated we don't have the scanner up, becauseI have six wonderful fanarts I've made of my six head characters in their new cloth designs. I spend a week whenI was ill making those. Now, I have to ask my brother if he can help me to install the old scanner. _**

**_Anyway... you will probably call me evil again in this fic. Last fic had a lot, this has even more surprises and a lot more memories. _**

**_Thanks for all the help to prepare this fic. It would have taken me a month to put everything up to start. Feels like this fic required more preparations then the last ones. It's also styled up a bit, this author is changing style putting up everything. _**

**Elemental Legends III**

**Despair and Deceit**

**Prologue**

Tyson yawned, sitting alone in the big dojjo, eating the usual breakfast. It was such a boring day in the middle of the winter. The snow lay thick over the roof, the big garden was covered wit centimetres of snow. Yet however tyson had no plans on doing anything. He felt so depressed and the snow wasn't helping. It was the worst snowfall in years, never before in history so much snow had fallen. But still so, it wasn't the snow that had made his mood sink to the bottom.

His grandfather, Hoshi Kinomiya Granger had died at the age of 81. A respected old man.

Now tyson was really alone in this world. Hiro and his father were still diggin somewhere. his mother was dead and all he could think about was their meeting. Tears trickled down his face as he thought about his mother, a woman he had lost t such a young age.

His thoughts however were interfered by the phone. He got up, dried his tears before answering. It was Hilary, how predictable. His girlfriend had gone to France to escape the foul weather. Not that France didn't have snow, but right now nothing needed to be buried in it.

A lot of things had happened over the last three months since their return. The Bladebreakers were once again split all over the world. Ray stayed in his Village over the winter, hating to leave his wife. It was weird for them all to think that ray was already married. After all, he had married when he was seveteen. he was eighteen now. Like Tyson was seventeen. Max would have his seventeenth birthday soon. Kai had still around half a year to wait before turning nineteen.

He smiled thinking about his teammates. Kai had moved back to Russia, and from what he could read from the news, the Russian captain had revolutioned a lot around his grandfather's old businesses. But he still hadn't quit the team. it amazed tyson how much a guy could work, espacially if your last name was Hiwatari. He suspected though that Raya was a little behind things. The girl worked in the Russian BBA. You couldn't see anymore that she had once been the warrior she used to be. At least that was what tyson thought whenever he had seen her coming over to japan in different tasks.

Max stayed in the US just over the winter. He had sent a home-made post card to show parts of the ranch and parts of him playing cowboy. The shots had made Tyson fall down in laughter as Max clearly had no idea what the hell he had been doing. There had been four pictures, one of the ranch, one of Max sitting on the horse, one when the horse went wild and the next one after he had fallen down in the mud, with Teneseelooking down at him. Poor Max, he wondered if it couldn't have been her idea to send these shots. Or even worse, his mother.

Tyson smiled finishing his hour long conversation with Hilary, who had after the hour noticed it cost a lot to call to Japan. he had laughingly put the phone back and smiled trying to immagine her look. It didn't go any better, he didn't have the world's greatest imagination.

Still smiling he looked out where everything was getting darker. He grabbed his coat and headed out, he had a meeting to attend in a few hours with Mr D and the staff of BBA. However he would get a hell of a shock when he would get there.

The streets were uncrowded as everyone enjoyed staying inside. A few kids still played in the heaps of snow, enjoying snow ball fights. He remembered with a smile the snow ball fights they had enjoyed during the Russian Tournament so many years ago. He was still World Champion, it was a weird feeling. He doubted though he could keep this up much longer, but he could still not deny Dragoon's awesome powers. And as long as Dragoon would let him he would continue winning as long as it would last. It was not really that he would be any tired of his title... all though sometimes it could cause problems in his private life. For example the time he had decided to take Hilary to the restaurant and ended up dodging his fanclub. That was not one of his favourite ones.

Since the team all had their girlfriends, in Ray's case wife, their fan clubs had thankfully decreased a little. Only a little but it still made no difference once any of them walked out to the street. Girls still chased them and tried to get some kind of souvenir. It was long ago that they had learnt to carry a wardobe of shirts with them wherever they went.

Snow fell down upon him when he finally reached the BBA office, not too far from his own home. With shivering hands he took out the ID card he had recieved when he first signed in as a blader. His card was still a bit more special designed since it was BBA that sponsored his team. He had a little more access to the building the most teams.

He took of his coat and too the elevator to the highest floor. The doors opened and he hurried to the conferens room. He wasn't late but he knew how some of the workers usually glared at his lack of sense when it came to being-there-on-time. He opened the two doors and got a lot of a surprises that day. On Dickenson's chair was not Dickenson, but a greasy haired man.

"Where is Mr Dickenson?" he asked.

One of the female workers sighed. "Dickenson is in hospital. On his way to Spain a unhappy man came and shot him entering the BBA office in Spain. He survived the shot, but is now in hopital recovering from a lot of things. This is his substitute. Harold Blitzkovitch."

The greasy haired man smiled and extended his hand to shake the Champion's. Tyson felt uneasy, but it was only a handshake.

"We were simply talking about the BB world news. You might not know yet, but only a few minutes ago some of the workers got words of that there is a new Beyblade Corporation opening. We don't know much about this... except that it is called RBA, stands for Revolutionary Beyblade Corporation."

"RBA?" Tyson said confusedly as he stared upon a white screen on the other side of the room. It showed pictures of a skycrape not too far. It seemed to have heavy security, cameras everywhere, it lay in a big park, or so it looked but as he could see it the park was just another part of the place. Teens in all ages walked around in the huge labyrint heading to different directions. From the shots he saw some went to an outside arena, some headed towards the peace of the forest. Some went to a huge outside pool and others simply went out to town. They were all dressed in the same fashion. A tank top in black with red letters RBA sewn on the back. The boys wore black pants and the girls all wore skirts. Tyson clenched his fists. The whole place reminded him of BEGA.

"Yes, it seems like we have more opponents ahead of us. And since Samuel Dickenson cannot help us I am afraid we will have to assemble the team. We didn't want to disturb you after your grandfathers sad pass away and your holiday after those terrible things. But we have already sent at least ten smaller team there to check it out. This is what happened only a few days later."

Sir Blitzkovitch pressed a button and the picture zoomed into a small frame where two teens stood laughing. One was a girl of fourteen wih green hair tied in a pony tail and the other a greasy haired guy with white streaks in his hair.

"These two usually were the Firefighters, a well developed team from BBA. It seems they have switched sides. Therefor I must ask you Tyson to summon up your friends again and find out what they are doing."

Tyson nodded. "Doesn't seem to hard!" he said thinking about the advanced training he had experienced. Blitzkovich laughed cackling like a mad hen.

"I knew I could count on you. Don't let this company down."

Tyson smiled and left the room. He hurried back home, new thoughts had entered his mind. He didn't know what was going on, but he was ready to fight no matter what.

Once home he changed. (Shitza: okay, since I still don't have the pics publiced I might as well make a close description.) He hurried of to his wardrobe, grabbed some old worn jeans, tucked up as well showingthe paler inner material. His shoes were like the usual model, red and white, tied with a blue velcro closing. he wore a yellow t-shirt and a long sleeved jacket with the signum of BBA written on the right side and the back. He took his cap as well before hurrying over to the only person of the Bladebreakers being home. Except him of course... Kenny.

After a long run, around twenty minutes in cold snow, by Kenn'y doorstep. The blunette knocked gently rubbing his gloved hands together to keep warm. He could hear Kenny comming. Chief soon opened the door, smiling seeing one of his best friends visiting. Kenny's parents were on vacation in Mallorca at the moment.

The night Tyson told him what he had heard. The two of them helped out to try and reach the remainers of their team. Tyson called Hilary and Max. Kenny e-mailed Kai (the captain had still not shared his home number to them.) he also called Ray... which didn't work as it seemed someone else was on the White Tiger Village's only working phone. Sighing the decided to write a letter, but they sent it with a pigeon. Kenny had borrowed the bird to send a few letters to the Valley for some research thing. Most of them, except for Ray and obviously Chief too, had slowly dropped their contact with the Valley. It wasn't their choice but pigeons flying with letters achieved too much attention.

Tyson sighed seeing there wasn't much more to do then to wait and see. He slept over at Kenny's as th storm grew even worse. Tyson soon fell asleep. Kenny stayed awake for a few more minutes wondering if their little bird would make the journey... but this was after all another adventure.

* * *

The snow lay thick over the streets. The girl walked alone around the darker areas not scared that someone would even think about doing anything at her. Her hand clutched her blade as her eyes scanned the street before her. Some of the shadows moved. here eyes became darker as she launched the blade. A beast formed as the glowed hand clutched a sole white rose.

In a sweeping movement she called forwards th attack. "White Rose of Fire!" It may not sound impressive, but why care. Fire rained down upon the five thieves that had followed her, burning their clothes and their pride. She called back the blade smiling. She was almost too late to notice another presence. She turned to see a young man, around 20, staring back at her.

"I think..." he started. "That I have the right job for you." he said giving her his hand. She smiled and shook it. In a long time, she had looked forward to this day.

TBC

* * *

_Teaser: The Bladebreakers gather to break the gates of RBA... they are up for a huge surprise... what will happen? What does fate have in store for them?_

* * *

**_End Notes: FINALLY... the prologue is finished. The attacks are half finished, but the most important ones are done. This was simply a taste of what is about to come. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed. I have a huge Latin "EXAM" for Friday. (faints). On the plus my parents are leaving the house on Friday, it will be a parent free weekend. No one to tell me of writing for two whole days! YAY!_**

**_See you later! Please review if you liked it!_**

**_Shitza_**


	2. Open the Gates

**_Shitza: Ah, well... I hope the Latin exam went well. I had around twenty words I had no clue about, twenty more I was really uncertain about. It is around 40/260. Sigh... I do not long for my next exam. _**

**_Anyway... hem, hem... I think we should go on with the story. I am still writing attacks and such, the inspiration has been lacking lately. Well, have to blame it on too many attacks, the ideas are sort of slowing down. But most of the characters have recieved theirs. I had to skip some second attacks though, which means there are mostly one attack for each character. _**

**Chapter 1 Open the Gates**

The snow slowly fell over the hidden litle village somwhere in China. A pink haired woman termbled from the cold, watching the smaller kids play in the deep white cold powder that melted by your touch. She put the pink blanket tighter around her, still waiting for her husband to wake up. Normally Ray Kon wasn't a late person to get up, but last night her brother, Lee, and their friend Kevin had dragged him of into a smaller town to do, well whatever men did on a pub. She did certainyl not like when Ray returned home drunk, all though he would pay today. That rice wine was strong and Ray would have a tremendous headache today.

Indeed she could hear his moans comming from their bedroom. Twenty minutes later Ray walked out, blue rings under his eyes, his eyes in a painful trance and his body aching all over. His head was pounding in a horrible beat. Mariah couldn't help but chuckle as the soon to become Head of this Village moaned into the faint and clouded sunlight. He sounded like a weak cat.

"Good morning, sunshine!" she said smiling. Ray tried to smile back, and he almost suceeded before putting his hands on his head just longing for the headache to disappear.

He sighed. "When I get my hands on either Lee or KEvin they will wish they had never been born. Oh, my poor head. It feels like it's going to burst any moment."

Mariah waved at one of the elders walking pass, chuckling at the sight of the young couple. "I do know how you feel, young Mrs Kon. This happened all the time with my husband!"

Mariah smiled as the elder woman disappeared into the falling snow. "You know Ray, she do have a point. You are a lousy drinker and really, how much did you enjoy last night?"

Ray groaned being down-voted by his wife. Wasn't it already enough that his teammates were picking on him with every letter he got. Mariah returned back to the warm spaces of their house. Ray stood breathing some fresh air. Maybe it could clear away some of his pain.

As he stoo there waiting he saw something approach from the heaven. Moments later an ice cold pigeon landed before him. The poor bird was half dead arriving. Ray quickly pickedd it up and carried it inside, his headaches and pain now forgotten.

Inside the bird could rest together with some more, locked up in a cage. But before it left Ray's protecting hands the raven-haired teen untied the letter from its leg. His feline eyes scanned the message before he hurried to find his wife who was in the kitchen. Sadly he told her about the message and after some hours the whole village knew. But that wasn't all. Even if th news had become great the greatest news was that Ray had to leave the village yet again to help his friends.

Mariah kissed her husband good bye before he made his way over the snowcovered mountains. No one knew what to expect as a new time was yet to begin.

* * *

"Tyson, look who is here!" Hilary said exited dragging her boyfriend towards the gates. Outside stood a slightly sunburned Max smiling hyperly. By his side was Ray, recently having flown in from China. 

"Max! Ray!" Tyson said happily greeting them.

"Hi T, how's it going?" Max asked. He was dressed in a green t-shirt with orange linen around the neck. Orange trousers a a orange vest. he had a bleck belt, tied with purple turtle-lock. He also wore green shoes and green fingerless gloves.

"Morning Tyson, been a while!" Ray said shaking his hand as well.Ray's clothes adn't changed much, and probably never would. He wore the usual chinese shirt, black pants and shoes. Red fingerlessgloves with the Yin Yang. His red bandanna he had recieved from his sister at young age, also with a Yin Yang on top. His hair was like allways, tied back in a wrap. The only change was the belt, that had probably been inspired from his time in the Valley. It was a white belt, but the remaining fabric hung loosely with the same pattern of a tiger. White tiger to add.They didn't have time to do much more before a black limousine appeared and everyone could guess to whom this did belong to. A door opened and Kai walked out.

Kai's clothes had changed as well. He wore dark lilactrousers with a red linen down the leg. Black shoes, red belt, dark lilac shirt. On top of that the black jacket, probably also inspired from the Valley as it had painted fire on the lower parts. Red linen along the arms and his old scarf around the neck. Oh, and not to forget the ancient cool sharkfins on his cheeks.

_(Shitza: And that clears out four of my fan-arts.)_

Tyson greeted his captain happily. Kai simply nodded without speaking. To say he looked sort of tired, but the guys didn't know he just had returned from the most boring eight hour meeting ever.

They all gathered up inside the dojo. Hilary had been nice to prepare some sandwiches for them. They sat down on the floor of the training room, which was really empty now that only Tyson lived there. It was good for him that he was World Champion for through the years they all had recieved a lot of payments for all the thousand of interviews and such they had recieved. Tyson was stunned when he had opened his bank account only to find he had over millions there. Max and Ray had been equally impressed at the amount, however they had no special love for money or fame anymore. Ray had used his money to help his village and his home wanting to retire there once everything was over. Max had more educational ideas and his money would go to his studies. Well, you couldn't say Tyson was rolling around like a king really. After all his fame he had sort of settled back, unless the tours were on and most of his money went nowadays to pay for the keeping of the dojo. Hilary was the only one enjoying it, as she often too care of the more common interviews as she was one of the coaches and the girl loved to shop. It came as an agreement that her shopping was her money though, for they all feared her incredible frustration of browsing every shop they came by.

Kai on the contrary didn't give the hell of care about what he owned. After all, he had one of the world's biggest companies. However he had a lot of family friends that too care of most parts of what he did. He was rarely seen around the office and more seen around the beydishes.

The snow slowly cleared from the chil air and only remained on the ground. It had ceased falling. The hours grew late and they all decided on following. Tomorrow, they would have to find out what was going on on RBA and secondly they would have to sneak in and do some riddiculous sneaking around.

* * *

**RBA**

A sole blade sizzled through the empty stone chamber. A single black-glowed hand was held to catch it as it came back. The other hand, which didn't wear anything, clutched the launcher. The blade and launcher belonged to the first guard of the RBA Entrace Chambers. 1/3 of the RBA security system at the big entrance. Two massive doors stood on the other side of the room, leaving no light to see through. The room she stood in only had hundreds of candles lighting up the place, no other light would help her. The girl was trembling slightly, hating this darkness. But it was yet another test which she had to endure if she wanted to become worthy of her post.

She launched again as two smaller doors behind her opened. She smiled and fell to her knees in a honourable bow.The aged man before her smiled. Then he took out something from a box. A brand new beyblade.

"They will be here by tomorrow. You know what you have to do!" he said giving her the blade. She smiled, attached the new blade to her launcher and launched. A roaring cry echoed as her bit beast appeared. She smiled victoriously as the man disappeared yet again.

* * *

**The next Day**

Kai sat by a tree, Max was improving parts of his blade and Ray was inside to wake p a still sleeping Tyson. Or so he thought, because to his astonsihment the blue haired teen wasn't home. Moments later they all went to search for him, and found him by the river, training. Hilary went to check his temperature to check if he had a fever of some sort. Tyson had never been up this much earlier then before. Tyson had also renovated Dragoon, now with a new blade called DS Dragoon (Diamond Storm Dragoon). A unbreakable creation of Kenny that had cost a fortune to make. Parts of the blade had been made of a super thin layer of unbreakable diamond. The other Bladebreakers had blades similiar to the new invention. DB Dranzer (Diamond Blaze Dranzer) for Kai, DT Driger (Diamond Thunder Driger)for Ray and DF Draciel (Diamond Flood Draciel) for Max. The new blades were so powerful that they blazed in the open air. It was a creation of talent and it had taken each of them a long time to master them. If you though that the Metal System was hard, this was a million times harder and a billion times more difficult to control.

The Bladebreakers watched in amusement as Tyson launched yet again, sending his blade crushing stones and cutting crass. Tyson scratched his nose as the blade stopped before having another havoc at the defenceless nature. Tyson recalled Dragoon as they all hurried into town to finish their task before dinner. Or so, they hoped.

Their run was even more and more confusing as they went. For as they had believed it this would be another evil corporation. but with every step they took they saw more and more of the bladers of the RBA, all dressed in black. Tyson pointed this out to the others and they could easily follow the trail of bladers towards a huge park? There wasn't even a gate there, so weird?

Their mouths fell open, for the recognised some of the faces. Alan for example was seen chatting with aother gang of bladers and Max really wanted to go over there to talk with his old friend. Tyson spotted Antonio, the hyper boy who wanted to train new bladers. Well he did now, he taught some younger ones about blading in a nearby dish. Ray saw Frankie, the fishing blader from the American Tour so long ago. She still had her rod, enjoying a day of. Kai saw several of old faces from the Abbey, most of them wearing lab coats wondering what in the world they were doing here?

There were so many people the came to the decision that sneaking would be impossible. They saw a lot of normal dressed people having entered the area talking with their friends. Ray was shocked as he suddenly found a foot before his face before noticing it belonged to a ninja blader who appologised for his actions. Apart from that however there seemed to be no problems, yet they still kept on their guard. The got closer to two gigantic doors. The doors first seemed to be locked, but as soon as they touched them they swung open. Their launchers were ready for anything, but nothing happened. Confused they all stepped in and the doors opened.

"Finally!" a female voice said. "I was thinking you would never turn up."

* * *

_(Shitza: Should I stop here... nah, I'm not my torture-loving Latin teacher)_

* * *

HUndreds of lights around them suddenly burst up from white candles. The Bladebreakers stared into the dark as glittering chandeliars above their heads slowly decended from the ceiling. Two smaller doors opened to reveal a girl standing there, yawning. She had a white costume with pants and a jacket. Her short hair was pulled back into a very small pony tail. The girl launched her blade and... 

There was a flash that blinded them and when they could focus again the girl was still there, but had quickly changed into a split-coloured dress where the righthalf was white and the leftblack. She wore a bandanna like Ray, split in the same way except that the left half was white and the rightblack.She had a gold belt around her waist, black shoes and a glove on her right hand. On her upper left arm was a black piece of cloth tied. Her hair was out now, it was shoulder cut and black. Her eyes were brown and smiled mischievously.

"You?" the members of the BBA Bladebreakers said in unison. The girl before the burst out laughing.

"Long time, no see, huh?" she said.

"Kim, what in the world are youdoing here?" Hilary asked. Kim continued to laugh. "Oh you should have seen the look upon your faces. It was priceless."

The Bladebreakers rolled their eyes. Kim was now now her knees trying to recover. With a few more chuckled she proceeded with her explanations.

"I could sound like ourGreeter, but I'm not the hyper sort of person. Anyway, welcome to RBA, the Revolutionary and Evolutionary Beyblade Company that started only a few weks ago, with an incredible popularity. We are slowly gaining the world, don't you think?"

Hilary held her breath. If that didn't prove things then what would.

"This place holds most of the new blading tecnology, anyway I will let you know more later. Right now we have to get down to business. You have to pass me before you can enter. Since you were nice enough to chose the guest entrance I can take a break from my boredom."

The Bladebreakers all glared at her.

"I am Guard nr 1 of RBA. I guard the first door and unles I find you as worthy new recruits my duty is to throw you out. Now, who will be the victim. It is a simple game, one on one. One round is all you have to give your best in. Is there any volunteer or do i have to simply throw you all out at once?" she tapped her foot to the floor.

"I'll go!" Ray said taking out his launcher and blade.DT Driger gleaming as he walked.

Kim nodded, pressed a hidden button on the floor with her foot. The floor opened to reveal a dish in the middle of the room. The black haired girl took out a data collecter, this pink one eyed glas you had over your eye that could read of the status of other bladers in battle. She stepped up to the dish, smiling victoriously. Ray followed suit, thinking it was time to teach the bird a lesson. Oh, he had no idea what would teach him a lesson.

**"THREE... TWO... ONE... LET IT RIP!"**

Ruyaka swooped over the dish, being chased by Driger. But not for long. The gold blade zoomed around and before Ray had time to react now chased his blade. Driger appeared to even the match, but should not have done so. The phoenix was blood thirsty and thus so dug his claws into Driger's back. DRiger howled in pain trying to shake the stubborn bird of, but the more he dried the more the phoenix swooped down with claw sin a deadly pose.

"You have really gotten a stinking tactic!" Ray commented. "Driger, attack!"

The white tiger turned and slashed after the phoenix. In the dish Ray's blade was attacking Kim's.

"Good, but not good eough. Ruyaka, evade. Into the air and then dive in again."

The gold blade obeyed jumping into the air to evade the attack. It then dievd in hitting Driger on the top making the blade wobble slightly.

"Let us finish this Ruyaka!" Kim said as a white rose appeared in her hand. "White Rose... on Fire!"

She flicked the rose, holding it outstretched before her. The petals left the pure little flower flying in a swirling movement. It looked rather innocent until... a few decimetres from the dish they suddenly burst into flames shooting down upon Ray, Driger and the white blade.

"Now Ruyaka, now is your chance!"" she yelled happily. The golden bit beast obeyed. It hit Driger sending him retreating to his blade. The gold blade hit the opponent and sent it soaring. Ray was stunned, not understanding how this could happen. His clothes still smked from the attack.

Kim, still smiling, picked up her blade. "Good, but definetelly more room for improvement. Very well, looks like you six will have to take the long road. Bye Bye!"

The girl pushed yet another button with her feet and the ground under the Bladebreakers opened to reveal a trap door. There was yet another one under Ray. The six teens fell, bein swallowed by darkness.

Kim smiled. She walked over to the eastern wall where severall things hung. She took a headphone and called down.

"Guard nr 2, they are on ehtie way. Start preparing.

A voice smiled at her voice. The blader was ready to kick action. Soon would be another time to rip!

_TBC_

* * *

**_To Reviewers: _**

**Kendo Baby:** I am happy too, that you seem to enjoy!

**Storms-winter: **Yeah, of all the fics this will remind you all of G-Revolution. Well, I can say it reminds Tyson of it. However, there are some things that pulls the fic apart, not to be spoken of yet. I am happy you like it so far. It is fun to write.

**Fire Falcon:**Oh, I am happy you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Heavens Charm:** Really, then tell your brother I really did appreciate that. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the awesome comments.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon: **I mus confess I did know about this earlier. I must also confess, more people will die. However most who die here die of time. Oh, I hated to killl grandpa Granger but he was really in the way for my writing. Well, tell Raven her grandpa lives with the angels. It is the least I can do.

* * *

_Teaser: Who is the second guard, is it someone they already know about? If so, why is Max so in for this battle? What is really going on and who is the leader of this corporation?_

* * *

**_End Notes_**

**_Whew... I am tired. This took me ages to write now that all the hard work has started. Next week I have even more work waiting... oh, no time to write or so it feels. See you all later then... hope you all enjoyed and flames are allways welcome in any of my chapetsr if there is need. Seriously I've never been afraid of flames. I've taken care of people saying my fics were dirt. _**

**_Shitza_**


	3. Walls of Friendship

**_Shitza: Ah, I'm half buried in work! School and homework, school and exams, school and no time. Anyway, guess this writing saves me from going mad of work. To "escape reality"_**

**_Anyway, this chapter contains what I for a few days ago thought of chapter 2 and 3. It is now only chapter two, longer and more action-packed and wildfire... ah, never mind. I'm simply just a bit up in the air or something. Weird as usual. _**

**_The blading here will probably remind a lot about the series 1-2. (I heard Dizzi did not appear in G-Revolution,) if anyone knows how it really was, then tell me! I have simply seen Italian episodes, which are closer to the Japanese version then the English. _**

**Walls of Friendship**

Max opened his eyes wearliy, noticing they had fallen down through some kind of trap door. Max sat up, and saw that the others were still out cold. It was a hard stone floor, luckily no one seemed to have more injuries then a few scars and bruises. He hurried around among the mass of moaning teammates getting them back to their feet. They never noticed the shadow that moved around. Max soon had gotten most of them to stand, well HIlary was still sitting, rubbing her aching head and Tyson had kneeled beside her to help if he needed. Kenny was checking on Dizzy, who seemed to be perfetly okay, yet she was complaining loudly.

"Quiet!" Ray suddenly said. "I think I hear something." They all went quiet hearing a sizzling sound, comming from a blade and the endless dripping of water.

Max didn't hesitate but got ready to launch Draciel. It was very dark that they barely could see each other. Suddenly a light flicked aliove and they saw where they stood. It was a huge chamber, not too unalike the last one. Yet this time they had landed on some kid of island surrounded by shallow water. A bowl rose from the centre of the island and something came flying down. A blader with brown hair and dressed in a suit of white pants and jacket, jst like Kim had. Max couldn't believe his eyes seeing who had entered the place.

"Alan?"

The Second Guard landed on his feet, smiling. "HI, and welcome to my quiet hideout. Well, you seem to be the lucky ones I am about to squish!"

He took out a red blade with a blue attackring´and launched it into the dish. A whirling tornado swirled before them and the water around was absorbed into the cyclone making it look like a pillar of water.

The Bladebreakers covered their eyes with their hands when the pillar fell, splashing water all over the place. "So this is your playground now, is it not Alan?" Max asked.

Alan nodded, grinning madly. "It is, and you are about to experience its powers. Who is ready to fight me?" he asked.

Tyson made a movement to accept, but Max stopped him. "No Tyson, this is my fight. Alan is my friend and therefor I must teach him a lesson."

Alan chuckled. "The only one to be taught lessons will be you Max. Ready?" he asked.

Max jumped up to the dish. "I am ready. **THREE TWO ONE... LET IT RIP!**"

The green blade landed into the dish, chasing after his opponent. Max didn't hesitate too attack, so Draciel rammed into the red blade several times sending it into the air. Each time however it landed neatly into the dish again, undamished. And each time it landed it landed on top of Draciel, slowing it down.

"Chief, we need information about this, quick!" Hilary said. Kenny nodded and started to work with Dizzy, recording everything. The two of them suddenly burst out with information, having scanned the new opponent's blade.

"You will not believe this!" Kenny said in amazement. "Whoever constructed that blade is a genious. The heavy weight of the blade is put in three different layers. Plus the defence ring is incredible. This blade is not built lightly, it is built to break down Max's defences."

Dizzi continued: "The blade is built in three layers and heavy weight to match up against Draciel's hard defence and thereby break it. Each time it hits Draciel the weight and and powers combined trashe Draciel into the dish, therefor also using gravity and weight to put Draciel's own defence systems to its own uses. Max will loose if we don't do anything."

"No way!" Ray said looking up towards the match. Indeed Draciel was loosing an incredible amount of speed. The blade was wobbling and Alan didn't make it any better hitting it on the vulnerable spots that seemed to slow it down. Max was clutching his hands, trying to figure out something to do.

"Max, you have to attack back or he will win this. Go on Maxie, you can do this!" Tyson and Hilary shouted. Max nodded, bracing himself for a final attack, which he had no idea would work or not.

"Draciel, I hope you are ready for this. **Aquatic Wall!**"

The blone American's eyes glowed brightly blue as somekind of shield appeared around him. As the shield grew in strength, it suddenly exploded sending fragments of it everywhere, some landed around his blade, forming into a smaller version. Alan's blade shot towards his to attack and...

...the blade bounced off. Alan was shocked as the smaller shield seemed to give Max the strongest among shields anyone had ever witnessed. His teammates cheered. Alan's blade hit again, but being as slow as it was it didn't make any effect. Instead it became slower and slower. Seeing his opponent weakened Max attacked, breaking the shield on his command. Draciel sent his opponent flying, out from the dish.

Alan pouted catching his blade as it flew through the air. Max walked back to his friends, whom all were cheering for him. the blonde teenager smirked and held Draciel over his head. Alan was still looking down.

Kenny was having a brief discussion with Dizzi about the good and bad things about heavy blades. The good thing was that heavier blades gave good balance, good attack and good defence. However, if the opponent managed to get through one of these things, you were toasted.

Alan showed them the door which was behind him. Tyson sighed since they would have to wade accross the room to get there, as there was still a lot of water on the floor. It didn't get any better as Hilary refused to follow so her boyfriend had to carry her. Kenny carried a (trembling) Dizzi over his head and the bit beast ssquealed from the thought of water below her. Max didn't seem to mind the water though, however he had his reasons.

Thankfully they soon reached the steel door and Tyson could put Hilary down on the dry area. To his irritation Alan had his way of reaching accross the room without getting wet. The second guard had some invisible tiles he could walk on, which only he seemed to know about. Alan smiled victorious as he reached the door, opening it with a card.

"In you go!" he said almost pushing them inside. The Bladebreakers all glared at him as the doors closed again.

And still, they had a million questions to be answered.

* * *

As the doors closed Alan reached for the headphones and proceeded by reporting back to his boss. 

"Sir, they have reached the Third Guard, shall we let them continue." Alan reported through his headphone.

"Yes, prepare for the Invitation!" the male voice answered.

"As you want it." Alan finished.

He didn't have time to shut them off before another voice entered.

"So, I guess you failed!" Kim said on the other line.

"Yeah, fine, you won that bet. But I bet that they can't get accross Guard nr 3. If they do then you will be awfully rich."

Kim laughed. "It is allways a pleasure to be at hand. And don't forget to report to th third encouter right away. He's in the training hall C, so you better hurry."

"Fine!" he said as Kim ended their conversation.

Alan sighed before connecting to the last of the guards. It took a while to find him, but then...

"Guard nr 3, they are headiing your way!" he said.

* * *

"What is this place?" Ray asked as they walked, walked and continued walking. They had no idea what kind of creepy place they had entered, but whatever it was it had to be the longest corridor ever. They couldn't see the end of it. The other thing was that it was so dark, they couldn't even see their hands before their eyes. There was alot of swearing and cursing as people eventually bumped in to each other. Not even Ray, who had the best eyes of the team, could see very much. Suddenly the first person in the line (Max) stopped. Everyone stumbled. 

"Why did you stop?" Tyson asked growling. Max hushed at them, his hand stretched into the darkness.

"I think this is the end of the corridor. Be quiet Tyson." he said rather nervously. Tyson was about to complain, yet Hilary managed to clamp her hand over his mouth, silencing her. Ray and Kai loaded their launchers.

Max opened the door slowly. They didn't see anyone, the third chamber they entered was quite dark. It was a circular room with a very high ceiling. Chains hung down reminding them of some kind of torture chamber. The room was empty. In the middle was a dish. Fires burned on torches on the walls. When they all had entered the room suddenly started to spin. It was quite alarming.

"What is going on?" Ray asked. The room soon slowed down, and the same door they had entered opened again, to reveal the Third Guard. Their eyes got wide in shock.

"Wyatt?" they all said in unison.

The once mad Kai-fan laughed taking out a gree launcher. "Toché!" he said launching into the dish, a trail of fire emerging as it flew. It landed perfectly in the middle. Whatever you should say about Wyatt now, no one would be able to deny he had gotten better.

"I thought they said you landed up in the mental hospital." Hilary said. Wyatt laughed even more.

"True, but the boss of this place got me out. Now, I am working here as a repayment. You have no idea of how hard it was for me to get out of that place. They simply wouldn't let me out. Then He showed up, and payed for my freedom. I will repay him every penny for his good deed."

Kai shook his head. "This simply sounds like something Boris would do, except that Boris is still in jail biting his nails at the mere mentioning of us. Wyatt, you are either really stupid or increadible thick. Just tell us, who is this man you so much value?"

Wyatt smiled teasingly. "Like I would spoil your fun by telling. I don't think so. Actually, I was more thinking about a battle Kai. One match and then you will have all of your answers. I am your last obstacle before you can continue. Interested?"

Kai took out his own launcher. "Don't cry when you loose!" he said meanacingly. Wyatt laughed for answer as the two bladers got ready for battle. Wyatt's green blade was already having fun, so all that was left was...

"Dranzer, GO!" Kai said launching.

The blue blade landed in the dish with bravour and chased after its opponent. Wyatt smirked as his blade evaded the hits over and over again, sort of gliding on the dish like skating upon ice. The movements were natural and perfect.

_'When did he get so good?'_ Kai thought annoyed. Dranzer chased after, but didn't seem to catch up.

"Blade, attack!" Wyatt commanded. The green blade obeyed ramming into Dranzer sending it towards the edge. Kai grew more and more frustrated. Dranzer managed to hold on and continued to chase after its opponent.

Down behind him, his teammates wondered what was going on. Kenny had yet again opened Dizzy to record and research and the conclusion wasn't friendly. Dizzy had scanned the dish, which gave them some surprise.

"The blade is covered with small patches of magnetic material that infiltrates upon Kai's blade. (Which still is made of metal.) It makes the blade unstable. Wyatt's blade is made of some anti-magnetic material that allows him to battle normally. Kai seems to have problems Chief!" Dizzi said.

"That is unfair!" Ray said.

"Someone has definetealy been studying out movements." Max said.

Tyson closed his fists. "We have to have faith in him. Kai's been blading longer then any of us, he knows what to do." he said.

Up in the dish Kai had more then enough that his eyes were ablaze with heated fire. It even went as far that the heat around the dish rose as Dranzer suddenly stopped dead in its tracks.

"Dranzer... **Phoenix Explosion!**" he commanded. A glowing red fire appeared in his hand, only to grow. Wyatt backed as the flames left in a swirling movement towards Dranzer. It surrounded the phoenix bit beast only to bury it in rich flames. The heat rose even more as Dranzer gave out a shrilling scream before explosing, bringing pieces of the dish as well. Wyatt's blade was tossed out, with most of the dish. Dranzer had disappeared into her blade and was probably in a rather fierce mood after the attack, but who cared. Kai had won and they were at last done with their small obstacles.

Dranzer zoomed into his hand, still smoking. Wyatt was on all four, his fringe hiding his eyes from view. He looked as if he was crying.

Kai snorted. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't cry if yu lost." he said in a typical unfriendly tone. Wyatt was still on the floor, looking down at his damaged blade. Suddenly they could hear him chuckling. It broke out into a wild laughter.

"Crying, I was simply thinking how I would be able to explain this. Did any of you happen to know you took the long road to get here? Most bladers take the main entrance and gets a guided tour and loads of fun. Once every week or so we have someone who accidentally stumbles upon us guards."

He was now holding his his stomach, laughing madly.

"This is mainly the guest entrance for unwanted guests. Man, I cannot believe you are so thick. HAHAHA... Alan... Kim and I... we've... had... so much fun... simply watching you... Oh brother... if you only knew... if you only knew."

Ray looked at Max, who looked back. Both bladers wondered whether to faint or not. Hilary was pacing the room, murmuring curses under her breath. Kai simply looked annoyed, but nearly as Tyson who was furious. Kenny lay on the ground, having fainted through half of the story.

"All this, for nothing?" Ray asked.

Wyatt was still laughing when he got back to his feet. "Not really... now you have raised the alarm you will have to be prepared for a mass attack. I guess, once you open that door the whole lot will be out there to fight you. I'd say, around 400 bladers, I think that should be the lot who is inside. You are lucky, that is a minor group compared to usual.

Smiling, the boy walked over to the door and opened it. The Bladebreakers all stared at it, not knowing what to do really. All their attention had turned to the mass of black cloathed people out there, waiting there. Waiting to beat the snout out of them!

"I don't know really what to say." Tyson said. "Well... good luck!"

_TBC_

* * *

**_To Reviewers_**

**FireFalcon**  
If you only knew how many surprises they are in for, oh dear, I sure don't make them feel any better, am I? After all, they have a mass of bladers out there waiting to beat them with more to come. This fic will surely be unlike the previous ones, still all of the fics here are different from one and another. I hope you enjoy!

**Heavens Charm  
**I am sorry for that, I will explain how he lost later. Perhaps in the next chapter or so. It wasn't any easy choice, all though I could have chosen tyson as well, couldn't I?

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon  
**Am I that predictable? I guess it's not too hard to guess that Kim shows up all the time, she is one of the pests you can't get away from. And RBA is even worse then BEGA, haven't you guessed so yet? I am telling you, the man that runs RBA is a maniac, and the star team as well. And about those flamers, do you really want to know? I can be rather nasty mouthed... okay, only joking. I wasn't that evil, I do appreciate flames as well as nice reviews because they help a lot to the quality. Well, I could have said reallyevil things, but I am too nice. No, I simply gave them some suggestions like... (Why do you even bother if you hate it so much?) Some argued back and some ignored reading after that.

**Storms-winter  
**Oh, he is comming back as well. hey, I am one typical Zeo fan here, so he is bound to come back. Indeed a lot of old team will reappear in this fic. For example: Neo Borg, Majestics, BEGA with more. And if you want to know more about RBA, read some of the replies to Z Star. I am a bit tired tonight, I'm way behind again. Caught yet another cold while I was writing this, including that d--- dizziness. However this time I am going to school no matter what. Can't stay home for another week.

_

* * *

_

_Teaser_

_What is RBA? Who is this "boss?" What kind of adventures and explanations will our friends face? can they trust this Star Team of the corporation? And why on Earth is Kai leaving Bladebreakers? Who will fill him in?_

_What to await? A long chapter and loads of new clues and mysteries. _

* * *

**_End Notes:_**

**_I guess that teaser was a killer. I am hoping upon updating sometime next week. Till then, review everyone. I really appreciate all of your reviews so review!_**

**_Shitza_**


	4. Revolutionary Beyblade Association

**_Oh boy, this chapter will be both confusing and meanacing. Oh, how I have waited to write this. _**

**_Happy mood today as the Latin results came out. It was much better then I had expected! Yay, I am super happy. Yet I could be a bit happier. Well, reason is that on Tuesday I have 3 major huge things for school. One exam (History: SWedish History from the Stone age to the 16th century.), One discourse (Rhetoric) and one book review (English, which I was not allowed to do when I was home being sick. They moved it to Tuesday... I am so doomed!)_**

**Chapter 3**

**Revolutionary Beyblade Association**

_Wyatt was still laughing when he got back to his feet. "Not really... now you have raised the alarm you will have to be prepared for a mass attack. I guess, once you open that door the whole lot will be out there to fight you. I'd say, around 400 bladers, I think that should be the lot who is inside. You are lucky, that is a minor group compared to usual._

_Smiling, the boy walked over to the door and opened it. The Bladebreakers all stared at it, not knowing what to do really. All their attention had turned to the mass of black cloathed people out there, waiting there. Waiting to beat the snout out of them!_

_"I don't know really what to say." Tyson said. "Well... good luck!"_

* * *

Indeed, seeing this, they would need some luck. Heaps of luck if they wanted to survive. Boys and girls, teenagers in all ages stood watching them. The next room, yet another chamber, was packed with bladers dressed in the RBA suit. They four bladers got ready to launch, not daring to hope they could win all this. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, there were simply bladers all over the place except for one sole platform. The three guards stood on pillars, simply smiling. Tyson saw Kim stick her tongue out at him, which only made him even angrier. Wyatt and Alan chuckled. 

Suddenly the lights went out and four shadows moved in the dark, filling the last of space. Tyson was rather startled seeing the people or the star bladers of RBA. The Dark Wings, or rather the ex-team Zeo. King and Queen looked like they allways had, Gordo hadn't changed at all. Zeo had been given a new costume, but who was to be impressed. Not him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dark Wings, but that means..." Max began.

Indeed it was right. Another platform decended from the high ceiling.

This whole thing, was run by none other then Zagart...

The Bladebreakers all assembled together. Zagart raised his hand to give command for the attack. The Bladebreakers could feel the sweat run down their spines and their breaths quicker as they got ready for anything that could happen, now that they finally knew who they were up to. Their grip around their launchers hardened, their determination strengthened and their will to fight grew. The only weird thing was, nothing happened. Suddenly they could hear a faint laughter comming from one of the corners. Every head turned to watch a young pink haired girl on the floor, laughing. Banging her fists into the floor. From her pillar Kim sighed.

"That is the last time we are brining Emeline to the welcome party." she sid in a more normal tone. her eyes looked tired as four of the RBA bladers gently took their friend outside.

To the Bladebreakers astonishment blader after blader left. Even Zagart turned, giving some well needed instructions to Wyatt before he left. Wyatt smirked and then left, closely followed by Alan. King and Queen simply yawned and left, heading for business somewhere else.

"Now what is going on here!" Ray demanded to know, his mind racing with confusion. Zeo smirked, obviously not going to answer. He nodded towards to Gordo and the two of the left. Kim jumped down from the pillar she had been possing on, walked over to one of many doors.

"If you want your answers, then follow me!" she said mysteriously before leaving. The Bladebreakers hesitated this time before following her. To their relief this seemed to be one simple corridor and not yet another trick. It was a relief to find this corridor seemed peaceful, well as peaceful as it could get in an evil corporation.

Kim had taken a lab coat over her dress. How she managed to change so quickly was out of their imagination. The girl lead them down the hall, introducing the different chambers and halls. The labs, the training halls, the rest rooms, the dorms, dining room and café. Everything that seemed ordinary.

Everything seemed to be ordinary. She showed them the labs, were the newest blades were designed. Where the tests ran and even demonstrated one particulary slicing one. The training rooms, which was cramped with people, some even waiting in line. Different bladers stood blading each other. To their amazement they spotted Mystel among the crowd, slightly different then everyone else and easily spotted since he still wore his own clothes. He didn't blade right that moment, to their amazement he seemed to be instructing different bladers about the game.

"As older and more experienced bladers different World Class bladers works as blading instructors ad teachers at this place. BEGA joined us a few weeks ago and all of them has helped out a lot. Ming Ming has taken care of chourous classes and singing classes. In BEGA we believe that soe bladers becomes stronger by using their other abilities they love, for example dancing, sports, hobbies. It has shown a lot of wonderful results."

Ray raised an impressed eyebrow.

"If you want to know where the others are I think Garland takes care of combat classes, Brooklyn loves poetry so he made a Poetry club shortly after he came here, which he runs. Mystel and Crusher are normal instructors. Mystel often focuses upon offence and Crusher upon strong attacks. RBA works both as the new World Beyblade Unition as well as an International school for everyone who wants to get stronger."

She said the word stronger with a sort of smirk. There seemed to be some kind of expecting aroma around her, as if she knew something they didn't and they did not like it. Neither Kai, who had known her from earlier, could recognise her.

"Oh, and don't feel moddest Ray, that I beat you. I mean, compared to the others, i am an advanced blader and Wyatt and Alan has simply begun their training."

They continued walking through36 floorsof different rooms, all with beyblading and such. RBA seemed to have everything and as a lot of kids now lived here there was movie theatres, golf pitches, parks, swimming pools, game corners and much more. The shops weren't far away so it was an ideal place, if you were naïv. Really naïv to add, they all knew they were up to something.

Kim soon lead them to Zagarts office, which lay on the 56th floor. 10 of the floors belonged to the srudents, were they slept and such. Five more for the people working there, such as offices for workers and such. Then there was4 more for the star team Dark Wings,private training halls, their own appartments, offices, restaurant and much much more. Then at last there was Zagarts Office.

Kim led them through a long hall, with pillars on each side of the red carpet that lead towards two gigantic ebony doors. Kim walked first and knocked at the door three times. The two doors opened and she bowed letting them walk inside. as the doors closed they could see her walk away.

* * *

Tyson didn't know what to think seeing Zagart in the chair opposite of him. Hilary grabbed his hand to find comfort, she was nervous and trembling. Kai simply glared at the so called "Boss" as the Guards had put it. Ray and Max remained emmotionless as well, not so sure how to trust this guy. Indeed they would rather be back among all of those bladers getting beaten instead of standing here, right now, at this spot. Zagart seemed to be able to watch their very souls, something that was scaring as well. Chief was tremling and clutched his laptop to his chest. Zagart smiled, now a warm smile but a reassuring smile meaning he didn't plan to do something to them, not something devastating. 

"I hope you enjoyed our little demonstration. Kim and my own son has told me a great deal about, your earlier adventures. Indeed, it all came as a surprise and as a great help. Don't you think this place has grown far more spectacular then that little corner, so called BBA." he laughed. "What do you think of my little wonder?"

Ray cleared his troat. "It sure is a sight, but nothing that impresses me."

Zagart stared at the raven haired teen, his right eyebrow raised. "Not impressing, fine then. Let me show you something that will impress you."

The mad man puhed a button on the desk. "Kenta, bring in the gifts!" he said clearly. A young man's voice answered saying he was on his way. Zagart smiled.

"I hope I can change that slightly." he said calmly. Too calmly. The sweat trickled down Tyson's spine, all his senses indicated something was really weird. Something wasn't right. he clutched Dragoon and hoped that this was yet not another trick. The elder man seemed to be able to see into his very soul.

A man, around twenty, came in with a locked suitcase. he gave it to Zagart before bowing. Zagart took it, unlocked it and opened it showing the content to the four bladers before him. Their eyes widened seeing shocked what Zagart had to offer. There lay four brand new blades, all shining and blooming of power. Even Kenny had to admire them, they all did, most unwillingly.

"These can be yours, on one condition. You see, every blader at RBA gets new blades, more powerful then the last. Yours, as I've heard the rumours say, were harder then most blades to improve since you are World Champions after all. But as you can see, my scientists seems to have stepped one step further then you by making these masterpieces."

Max took out his Draciel from his pocket. The chip glowed for several minutes as the two of them seemed to have some silent conversation. He put his blade back into his pocket and closed his eyes, thinking. Ray did the same. Tyson didn't even bother doing it, now he knew Zagart's plan.

"We don't want them!" he said. Zagart raised his eyebrow impressed by the younger man's quick decision.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, we don't want them! It is foolish to try and lure us into joining your little scheme, your BEGA-copy. We don't want them, we would all hate to be part of something like you!" Tyson said even louder this time.

His teammates stared at them, but then they all nodded.

"Besides, it isn't the blades that makes the wins, it is the blader." Hilary added.

Zagart's smile turned into a glare. "Fine then, if I cannot persuade you to join I must tell you this. You are making one big mistake. You may leave now gentlemen, you can go and have one more good look around because until you will join me then there will be absolutely no entrance for any of you. Good day to you all!" he said. His chair turned towards some screens behind him. The Bladebreakers all got up and left, eager to leave once and for all. They had all had enough!

As they came out They saw Zeo waiting outside, polishing a brand new blade. "Leaving already?" he said with a grin. Tyson glared at him, not believing that once the two of them had been the best of friends and now they were once again enemies. But as far as any of them could see, Zeo had joined his fathers plans. Well, no matter what his name was also Zagart.

Zeo laughed walking pass them, "accidentally" bumping right into Hilary's shoulder. The girl gasped as the door closed behind. She proceeded to walk back and teach him a good lessons about behaving, when she overheard a part of the conversation. The door was no near soundproof, so she made a sign for everyone else to listen as well.

_"I know what you are going to say, they need to be destroyed as soon as possible." _Zeo said.

_"Zeo, you know we cannot move in like that no matter how many bladers we do have. As far as we've come, only BEGA has joined in but what will BEGA be against teams like the White Tigers, Majestics, Psychics, F Sangre and not to mention the Bladebreakers."_ His father responded.

_"Then we need to crush the core of it. Honestly, BBA must be destroyed and you know that as well. We cannot risk more time, don't you agree we should start with plan B right on?"_

_"I don think we need that. This ios a matter of survival my son. I am more of a businessman then you so please listen before you disagree. I have already sent Gordo to start on the plan of the information needed. Kim is also filling in details as we speak, the girl has proven to be one gold mine."_

_"I'm still surprised she is not on the team, thinking she is slaving for you day and night you know. Not to mention, without her you'd be dead already old man. Fine" _he said after a while. _"Fine, I'll listen."_

_"Then do so. I didn't send you up here fora simple talk. No, I need to give you the details for what is to come, and don't look at me like that. If the plan is going to work then all you have to do is to lead the team to voctory, no matter how many obstacles you turn down. Destroy them if you must. I will send over the invitation to BBA tomorrow as scheduled. What I want you to do is to make sure, that the team is split before we face them. Indeed I don't think that will be one big problem. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes father"_ Zeo said. _"I do understand and you are right. Tyson, Ray, Max and kai are too dangerous for our plans."_

_"Good... Now you can go!"_

There was a sound of a chair moving, but the Bladebreakers were already on their way back to the BBA office. The woprds still rang in their ears. Destroy... split... Do you understand...

"I hate that man!" Hilary said as they ran. "Oh God, what I hate him!"

* * *

That night the team gathered in Tyson's dojo, after having filled in reports about the RBA. Both Tyson and Hilary had written some rather nasty stuff about the place. Tyson about the place, Hilary about the captain of the Dark Wings' captain. 

"Let's get some sleep!" Max suggested looking between the two angry teens. At least we all can calm down for a bit." he added smiling his usually hyper smile.

Tyson agreed at once, feeling he was rather tired after all. He showed his friends to rooms were they could sleep. Max and Kenny shared his grandfather's old bedroom. Ray recieved Hiro's and Kai his father's unused ones. His mothers old dusty room was not to be touched like allways, no one had probably put a foot there since she had died. Hilary slept in tyson's room. (Not in the same bed.) Max, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary went to bed at once. Ray stayed up a little while longer to write a letter to Mariah, to ensure her that everything was okay and to warn her about the new events. Kai had gone for a walk.

No one had taken notice of the figure in a hooded jumper and jeans. His face was covered by the darkness. he was pretty tall, yet not incredible tall. Kai stood by the bridge when the stranger came to him and started to talk.

Kai listened and his eyes grew wider for every word. Then he cursed some in Russian.

"So, what do you say Kai? Are you willing to join?" he asked.

Kai didn't say anything, but as the stranger took his hand out to shake, Kai grabbed it and shook it. White teeth shone under the hood as the stranger had succeeded in his task. They all turned away from each other, yet the smile didn't disappear from his face. Kai on the other hand didn't smile or glare or anything else. he was deep in thought. Silently he headed back to the dojo, grabbed his things and walked out to the dead night.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Kai! Kai! Where are you Kai!"

It was so weird. Kai was gone and he had disappeared without a word. They had been searching for hours, but not seen the single little hint that he was still somewhere nearby. There had been nhing left, as if he had only grabbed his things and then disappeared. They even wondered if they would see him again and no one could deny that they missed him. No matter how sour he could become he was still their friend and captain.

It was Hilary who found the first actual clue about his disappearance. There had been a man walking late at night with his dog, and he had seen a teenage boy run pass him. He had not seen the boy's face, but he could describe him rather fully. It had been Kai, they all knew that. And now they wondered what he had been running from. The man had said: "He spoke a very funny language, the lad. Said something sounding a lot like swearing and he mentioned, I suppose it mus have been a name. Borislav. Now, that seems quite funny, for me, I've studied names before. Borisslav means "fame in battle". Why curse a name like that?"

Yes, it was a mysterium and they had Chief to research upon it. But no matter how many databases he broke through it didn't matter. The only thing he could fine was a name. Borislav Kuzach, yet the information about him had been deleted long ago.

"Nothing guys, sorry to disappoint you." he said closing a very disappointed Dizzi.

Ray shook his head. "No worries Chief, we'll find Kai sooner or later and when we do he'll tell us. I hope s at least."

Tyson put his hands in his pockets, defeated. "Kai, where in the world have you gone? I guess I'll find you soon, buddy!"

* * *

**the RBA Office**

"I am very happy you have agreed to sign in, you have no idea what this means." Kim said excitingly.

"It's only temorarily, and you know that. Damn that BBA place, I've hated it all along." Kai answered trying to shake of the girl that isisted upon following him. Kim had a victorious grin upon her face.

They were standing in one of the many labratories, where a bunch of scientists made tests upon Dranzer, the new version. They even made it battle Kenny's blade and incredible enough the Diamond system seemed to be no match at all for the new blade, Dranzer Destruction System.

"There, all done Mr Hiwatari. You are now an official member of RBA. We have already picked a team for you. Shall we?"

Kai nodded. The doors opened to the lab and four boys entered. They all stared in shock.

"So, it's you again!" the shortest of them said.

"I thought you had had enough of us, long time ago!" the tallest said.

Tala smiled. "Welcome back to the team... Kai!"

* * *

"This stinks!" Tyson said sitting down at the BBA headquarters. The other ones agreed fully. The news about the new tournament had leaked out everywhere around the world, and people were adapting for the new Corporation. Ming Ming was once again the main advertisment as she had fans all over the world. RBA offered everything, blades, style, practise and cool looks. 

Harold Blitzkovich suddenly entered the silent room, two boys following him. One of them had violet hair, with a red bandanna tied over it. Big earings, black clothes except for the blue shirt underneath his black jacket. Black leather boots and a launcher in his hand. He had red fiery eyes that scanned the room.

The other boy had red hair and green eyes. he too wore black pants, boots and a leather born belt holding up his pants. he also had red stripes on his cheeks. he wore a military jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"This," Harold said pointing at the violet haired boy "is William, and this" pointing at the other boy "is Danny. They will be your new teammates in the future. I have some really bad news about your old captain. it seems young Kai has become a traitor and joined with our enemies."

"No way!" Max said in disbelief.

"Why would he do that!" Tyson said out loud.

"Why care, traitors are traitors." Danny snapped.

The World Chapions suddenly closed their mouths, surely not liking this new attitude."

"Now now, Danny, don't be so cruel. It's not my fault we didn't have to choose teams." William said.

"I hope you have a nice chat. I want my boys in top shape!" Harold said leaving the room. Tyson didn't know what to say. he looked from Danny, to William and then back.

_And now what?_

_TBC_

* * *

**_To Reviewers:_**

**Fire Falcon**  
There are sure many surprises to come, and don't hate me for this chapter. I am not mad, I actually know what I am doing. And I have to ask you, do you know Heavens Charm? Because you two review right after one and the other.

**Heavens Charm  
**Oh dear me, stumbled upon a real Kai fan. Then let me calm you down by once again saying in this fic nothing is quite what it seems and you will know that by the last chapters. And why not Tyson, I have a really evil plot for that. to say, kai is needed where he is needed. and to say, I've said too much now so thanks for reviewing!

**Storms-winter**  
I certainly hope you won't kill me for this chapter. And did you really think I would let Kai loose that one? Kim, as I mentioned in this chapter, is slightly more skilled in the game then Wyatt or Alan, who recently started their traiing. Did you know what kind of troublemakers these really are? Horrible!

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**  
Wouldn't you be mad after having lived in a mental hospital. I do feel bad for Wyatt, but after I had seen that episode I thought the best would be for him to go to a mental hospitall and so in this fic he did. poor Wyatt! And I am not going to be mad at you, even if you flame me after this because i have a feeling the reviews aren't going to be that er... nice tomorrow. Call me a witch if you want, actually I don't mind that. Stay calm, everything weird in this fic will be explained in the last chapters. but before that, I have homework and tournaments to take care of so bye!

* * *

_Teaser:_

_The news about the tournament spreads, and old friends arrive to help out. but how long will they stay as friends and how long does it take for RBA to conquer them? What is goin on and why has both Ray and Max decided to leave as well? This fi is turning out more and more astonishingly weird, don't you all agree. Now what will become of Tyson and his new team now that the spotlight is turned to them to save it all as one great tour is about to begin?_

* * *

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: My, my, this fic is turning and twisting and how on earth will I keep this up? _**

**_Zeo: yeah, weren't you supposed to study today?_**

**_Shitza: I've been studying like hell so don't remind me. Luckily it's only 25 pages of History and a bunch of notes. The English exam will be okay, all I have left is that evil discourse. _**

**_Zeo: Review and cheer her up will yah? she is in a very content mood, apart from her studying, since it seems that the glorious V-Force is continuing and she is happier then ever!_**

**_Shitza: At least that is something. Now, if you excuse me Zeo, I'll go back to work. Want to do something useful, then update this while I am off to study some more. _**

**_Zeo: Ok!_**

**_Both: Bye!_**

**_Shitza and Zeo_**


	5. Help and Disaster

**My, my, this chapter turns out to be a challenge to write, due to the fact I am so busy right now I have done almost no writing at all since I'm locked up studying for all exams. **

**Anyway, almost all the surnames are made up. Reason: I don't remember they mention them. Gave me quite the job to make up. And when I say make up, I mean that. (hides out of shame)**

**Anyway, the tour in this fic came out well, rather lazily made. I'm so busy this time I didn't have time to think out the battles, so guess what. I drawed. I wrote all teams down and then let fate decide it. Thinking of it, it really did end up pretty well done. So I can say most details are being fixed. Only a few attacks left as well, but that won't be too hard. **

**Now, enjoy readiong. And while you do, I'll see if I can find the reason why they have stopped showing beyblade on TV. Argh, they had just started the continuing episodes. **

**Shitza**

**Help and Disaster**

This morning, it all started so great. But now, the news were frightening and horrible as well. RBA was building a complete new stadium for all of the matches. BBA had sent pleas to all corners of the world, summoning up the best teams they could find. Their only problem was that many reports came back, all carrying the same fateful news. This is a reply from Lee and Mariah, from the White Tigers team.

_Dear Mr Blitzkovich_

_We are not surprised to see this message from you, however our reply will be that we cannot accept to help BBA this year. Our team, the proud White Tigers, have already signed in with RBA, who also were gentle enough to sponsor some well earned comfort. Please, do not bother to send any more letters to us. We have made our decision and we long to see your team in battle. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mariah Kon and Lee (her brother)_

The reply had shocked them all, and what was worse was that teams like the Psychics, The All Starz, Neo Borg and the Evolution Team(Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron and Claude) had switched sides. Only a few of the old teams remained. The Majestics had also signedout, but for other reasons. It seemed that the four European countries, France, Germany,United Kingdom and Italy, wanted to stand outside this war and therefor withdrawed their players. The Majestics had managed to enter the tour, but they had been told to remain neutral even if the worst would happen. The bladers arrived rather in a foul mood to Japan, thinking it was a shame for the countries of the World War II. It was, but like the European countries had explained it, this was not their war.

For Tyson and the Bladebreakers (old ones) the news about the arriving teams was fun, but every team they knew had signed in for RBA was now treated as traitors. Several small fights errupted between fans and what was even worse was that they knew Kai had turned out as a traitor as well. Their ex-captain had joined in with Tala and the Russian Neo Borg. Tyson had locked himself into his room, refusing to come out, and refused to let anyone in. Not even Hilary had been able to cheer him up. The Bladebreakers stayed in his dojo, trained in the BBA training halls and tested their new bladers. To their surprise they found the new bladers well suited for the upcomming tour. William, who wasn't as cold as Danny, quite open, but still a weird mystery to them all. He said a lot about himself with his body language, but nothing with words. He also managed to keep Danny's tremendous cold ways away from them, something they were quite happy for. His blade was black, decorated with painted fire and his bit beast turned out to be a firerat, like the one mentioned from the old Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. The bit beast's name was Ignis, which came from Latin meaning fire.

Danny, as we have heard some of already, was the even-worse-then-Kai member of the team. Indeed he rarely said a word, unless it was to throw a dirty compliment. he seemed to have grown a lot on Ray's nerve and it was out of pure concentration that ray kept away from hitting the guy. Max too did not like him very much, espacially not since the guy had gone of to insult his half blood side. Only Tyson seemed to endure him, but that was simply barely. Most of the time they ignored him, which seemed to be the best to do. danny kept to himself and trained solo. If he said something that wasn't a bad comment it was to speak something to William.

The tour had already started, with small fights and demonstrations and so far they hadn't need to show off. It was more like beginners battle. The team merely demonstrated pieces of their strength to show who could be the best on the dish. Through the TVs this looked like any ther tour, but they had no idea what happened back stage. Miguel for example had to be carried out to the emergency for several blows to the face. It was a real war, much to everyone's horror it didn't seem to end. The tension only got worse as the smaller teamg got whiped out to leave space for the real masters. The last selected 16 teams were

**BladebreakersX  
**Captain: Tyson Kinomiya Granger  
Second in Command: Max Tate  
Others: Danny Knight, Ray Kon, William Brown  
Coaches: Hilary Kimura, Kenny Takeda

**White TigersX  
**Captain Lee Cheng  
Second in Command: Mariah Kon  
Others: Gary Jin, Kevin Won

**AllStarz  
**Captain: Michael Robinson  
Second in Command: Eddie Robertson  
Others: Steve Wright, Rick Anderson, Emily Waterfield  
Coaches: Judy Tate

**Majestics  
**Captain: Robert Jürgen  
Second in Command: Johnny McGregor  
Others: Oliver Polanski, Anouk Polanski, Enrique Giancarlo

**Neo Borg  
**Captain: Kai Hiwatari  
Second in Command: Tala Ivanov  
Others: Bryan Kuztchinov, Spencer Blitzkov, Ian Romanov

**Saint Shields  
**Captain: Ozuma Yang  
Second in Command: Mariam Fau  
Others: Josef Fau, Dunga Yun, Kia Kin

**Team Psychic  
**Captain: Kane Heather  
Second in Command: Salima Rose  
Others: Goki Thomson, Jim Beard, Tim Beard

**Dark Wings**  
Captain: Zeo Zagart  
Second in Command: Gordo Stone  
Others: King Lane, Queen Lane, Kim Thon  
(A/N: Oh my, seems i forgot to add one part here. I guess i will have to make this to a flashback later)

**Evolution Team**  
Captain: Miguel Davison  
Second in Command: Claude Blaze  
Others: Aaron Peaks, Mathilda Cesaron, Michelle Davison

**F Sangre**  
Captain: Antony Estravadoz  
Second in Command: Julia Sanchez  
Others: Tenesee Brown, Raven Redhorn, Raul Sanchez

**BEGA**  
Captain: Garland Hikado  
Second in Command: Mystel Golgaz (I know some would have wanted Brooklyn here, but I do wonder if he would fit for it?)  
Others: Brooklyn Morris, Ming Ming Shidao, Crusher (Moses) Obodo

**Ice Sky  
**Captain: Eric Pope  
Second in Command: Laila Wing  
Others: Terry McFoy, Anita Plug, Stephanie Opel

**Vanilla Bladers  
**Captain: Camilla Vanilla  
Second in Command: Pernilla Cupcake  
Others: Olga Flavour, Elsa Sugarspot, Henrietta Milkshake

**Trashers  
**Captain: Aiko Deguchi  
Second in Command: Katsu Kahara  
Others: Kiyoko Tatchibana, Kichiro Orimoto, Yuki Karatate

**Le Fleur de Jardin**  
Captain: Jean-Paul Bellamonde  
Second in Command: Isabelle Duveen  
Gabrielle Monet, Reinard Devant, Aurora Soleil

**RBA Revolution**  
Captain: Wyatt Kuzenov  
Second in Command: Alan Smith  
Others: Anthony Field, Nicky Strangeweather, Riley Scott

Max examined the list over and over again. He sighed. This was an information list that had been sent to every team.

"There are sure a lot of new team entering this tour. I've never heard of the Vanilla Bladers or Le Fleur de Jardin, before?" Ray said examining his list as well. The tigers heart had been aching when he had found out he would perhaps be battling his wife.

"The Vanilla Bladers are a group of bakers who has blading for hobby. Le Fleur de Jardin is a french team that competes as advertisment for BBA." Kenny answered.

Tyson shook his head. "I thought we were the advertisment they needed." he said glumly. By the corner of the room Danny sighed. "Blowed up pig!" he said.

"The Trashers, that doesn't sound good. They are the worst street gang in the whole Japan." William said through gritted teeth, his eyes ablaze of rage.

"D'you know them?" Max asked from the floor. William did not answer. Max simply shrugged and proceeded to scan the list.

"Any idea who we are up against?" Ray asked. Kenny opened Dizzi.

"No hugs or welcomes?" the bit beast said after a few quiet snoozing snores. Kenny ignored her and hacked onto the net.

"Accordning to this, our first match will be against F Sangre." he said.

Tyson jumped into the air, cheering. The other people in the room sweatdropped.

"Yes, one easy win for the champs!" he said.

"Don't throw a party yet Tyson. According to that list they have changed the membership. Haven't you noticed, two new bladers. Tenesee and a girl called Raven. Well, we've only fought against Tenesee once, and I think we miss a lot of data upon that. Besides, she was lovestruck last time. And there is simply no data of Raven except for that she lived with sone unknown highlanders in Russia."

Tyson shook his head. "Cheer up, Chief. it can't be that bad. You are too worried! We are World Champs, remember."

Ray and Max shook their heads. Here it came again. That cocky horrible attitude that frightened everyone.

Sanny gave the blue haired teen a glare that clearly said: "Go to hell with yah!" The red haired teen walked over to the brunette, lifted him from the ground and tossed him to the wall. Tyson gasped as his back hit the wall and he glared at Danny. No one else moved as the red haired teenager approached the no. 1 blader ranked.

Tyson stared at him as Danny stared back. Some kind of silent conversation was held between the two of them. SuddenlyTyson sighed in defeat and Danny's mouth twitched, close to a smile.

"I am telling you, that guy is clearly worse then what Kai have ever been to any of us!" Ray said to Max, who nodded. The two of them exited the room before more fights would errupt between the new member Danny and Tyson. But they knew that their friend could get a little hot headed from time to time.

* * *

**Next Day**

The sun slowly decended in the west. Ray pulled his jacket closer around him, feeling the slight chill in his spine. Max had disappeared a minute earlier and who knew where the blonde American had gone. He suddenly felt he was being watched and turned to face a hooded man standing beside him. How he had managed that was out of his knowledge. The man, whoever he was, seemed to be as tall as he was.

The man started to tell a story, and for the more he spoke the more Ray's pupils slithed. The Neko Jin hissed angrily hearing it all.

It was a story, of someone who had murdered plenty of kids in a far away land.

"What do you want me to do?" Ray asked.

The man smiled, you could see the teeth underneath the hood. "Simply shake my hand, and welcome my invitation. We have a new team for you, and you are welcome to share our powers.

Ray smiled. "I am in!" he said, a small hint of flame within his gold orbs.

Suddenly Max appeared as well. He smiled at Ray, giving him the two thumbs up.

That night, two more bags were packed, and two new faces disappeared from the BBA-X team. Not to be seen for a while.

* * *

Tyson would remember this tournament of several reasons. He did yet not know what dangers awaited them all, he had no idea how brutal things could turn out. He simply suspected how far a human would go to win. he had no idea what the world would think of him in simply a few weeks. 

His life would turn, and it all had started with one of his teammates leaving the team. he had met Danny and William, their replacements. Then now, two more of his friends had disappeared as well, and he was pretty sure where he would see them again. By the dish, faced as enemies.

"Ray, Max, why?"

Outside the dojo William and Danny had a "friendly fight". Their blades tried to slash the other one apart making Kenny go frantic since he had been the one building them over the night. However he seemed to calm down when William shot him some admiring comments and Danny gave him a nod saying much the same. A nod could mean, they are acceptable, which was very unusual since the red haired barely ever said something was acceptable. Only last night Hilary had made them all wonderful sandwiches which Danny had refered as poisoned rats.

Tyson sat by the door into the dojo, looking up towards the sky, sighing. Hilary lay with her head in his lap, yawning.

"There has to be a reason that they left. I guess ray didn't want to leave Mariah, and Max, well, he's got his mother and she maybe called him back." she said trying to cheer him up.

Tyson nodded. "Maybe" he admitted.

The sun shone brightly over them, warming the cold air. They didn't even notice the cold anymore. They've been sitting there only for a few minutes.

The gate to the dojo opened and a man wearing a black suit entered. After him walked two teens. Isac Hill and Ana Vakyria.

"Hello!" Tyson said from his post at the door, looking curiously at the newcomers.

"Good Morning Sir!" Kenny said looking up from Dizzi.

William and Danny recalled their blades to their hands and watched the new arrivals. Blitzkovich stepped forward.

"I am afraid I have some bad news. Earlier in the morning we..."

"I know, I know!" Tyson said. "Ray has joined the White Tigers and max has gone back to the All Starz. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"You are indeed correct, master Tyson. And the worst news are that both teams stands under the lead of RBA. I took the oportunity to summon to well trained bladers to this team. This is Isac and Ana, who will take the positions that Max and Ray used to have."

Isac smirked. He had white hair, silver eyes. He wore red pants, a green tank top with matching green boots. He sort of reminded about another of kai's personalities, or older personalities. Silent.

Ana on the other hand was a complete oposite and the girl didn't seem to shut up. She had blonde hair, put into two pigtails. Her clothes were olive green, set with a jacket and a skirt. In her belt was a knife. Here eyes were turqouise and she sort of seemed to be the odd one in the team to remind a lot about Max, but still not. She wasn't that hyper.

"Hi!" she said waving with her left hand, the other clutched a launcher.

Kenny blushed and Hilary shrugged and walked over to their new teammate. They shook hands and seemed to get on very well. Isac walked pass the two girls and sat downby the door, opposite of Tyson. Their eyes met for a moment and Tyson felt really weird as if Isac could read his mind or something.

"I hope you become good friends. I have to return to the Office,and don't forget that the tournament already starts tomorrow. Good Luck!"

* * *

**RBA**

"Ray! Ray!" a female voice shouted happily.

"Max, Max!" another voice said as well. Two teams hurried to meet the newcomers that stood by the entrance. Ray was knocked backwards by something pink. Mariah kissed him hungrily and he met her glad to be back. The person that met Max was Michael. The two bladers shook hands.

"Glad to have you back, hope that the Bladebreaker-dorks haven't completely destroyed your excellent blading."

"No way!" Max said laughing. "I am even better then last time, just watch it Mike, or I might decide to challenge you!"

Michael laughed. lets head to the training halls then. I want to see this new, attitude you seem to have gotten."

Max smiled. "I don't have a new attitude, except for that you are going to loose this one. Fine, if it's a challenge you re after, I am in!"

The captain of the All Starz lead them all down some corridors to one of the many training rooms, which luckily seemed to be almost empty. most of the students attended lessons at this time of the day, so the training halls were empty unless someone was having a lesson in one of them, which wasn't too unusual.

There was however a few people who didn't have lessons. King and Queen seemed to challenge two average bladers stealing blade parts as well. Kane was at another dish, chalenging himself or so it looked like. that until a blade flew from the wall.

"Hey, that would look like Draciel's movements last year. How did it know that?" Max asked. Ray raised an eyebrow as well, impressed.

"It's the RBA secret. We collect all last years information about the bladers and then you can challenge everyone. Normally a blader don't change much over a year, so I guess Kane is thinking about brining you down, Maxie!"

"Dream on Kane, I am much better now!" Max shouted to the other blader. The fake Draciel was tossed out from the dish, meaning Kane had beentraining a lot against this opponent. The blue haired teen nodded and walked over to them, as Max and Michael got ready for the dish.

**"THRRE... TWO... ONE... LET IT RIP**!"Ray said clearly counting them down. The two bladers fired their attacks. Michael was ready for a quick early attack.

"Trygle, Astral Blast!"

Trygle screached, spreading his wings. A blidning light formed around him and everyone lost their vision for a short moment, no matter where they stood in the room. A bright light formed in the beak of the eagle, which was shot towards Draciel. The light formed into a large tornado that hit the confused creature without warning.

"Finish him!" Michael said.

The blade darted towards the green one, but then Draciel disappeared. Michael was taken back by shock.

"Nice try, but not good enough!" Max said smiling. "Draciel, Finish him!"

Draciel stormed towards Trygle and knocked the blade out from the dish. Everyone gasped out of shock and Max pulled a victory sign with his hand. Kane stared at his blade and then sighed.

"They should really update that stuff, nowI do wonder how much all this training will give."

Everyone else laughed. "No worries Kane, if we do meet in the tour, we'll decide then. Right now, I wonder when is lunch?"

Everyone laughed even harder and they all proceeded to the cafeteria, to get something to eat.

For, it is not only Tyson who needs to eat.

* * *

**Next Day**

The sixteen qualified teens all waited in sixteen different changing rooms. In any second someone would tell them that it would be time to go. A temporarily build stadium was placed in the middle of town and people had come from all around the world to watch.

"Okay, time to start!" someone said, opening the door. The teams all obeyed following them.

Lights, spotlights and roars of cheering awaited them. Jazzman's booming comments would meet them. The matches had already been decided. It was following:

1 round

**Saint Shields v Neo Borg  
Vanilla Bladers v Evolution Team  
All Starz v BEGA  
Bladebreakers v F Sangre  
Trashersv RBA REvolution  
White Tigers v Ice Sky  
Le Fleur de Jardin v Team Psychic  
Majestic v Dark Wings**

They all knew, at a tournament like this, everything can happen. They all knew, they would perhaps have to meet their best friends. perhaps, defeat them. They did however not know what lies lay dormant, what tricks that would occur and the secret that made people transfer from the BeyBlade Association to Revolutionary Beyblade Association.

_TBC_

* * *

_Teaser  
The first match is started, and Tyson watches Kai fight the Saint Shields. Kim tells why she ended up with Zeo and his team, over every other team and we learn a lot about Tyson's darker past. And will RBA try to recruit Tyson as well?_

* * *

**To Reviewers  
**_(ducks rotten apples)_

**Storms-winter  
**Hmm, there is a reason to everything, and this fic is a very much, don't believe in everything you hear. You'll learn that by the last chapters, oh I am really evil! Oh, and the Wyatt Alan troublemaking will be fun to write.I love to add troublemaking to my fics, it really adds the flavour to it.

**H Charm and F Falcon duo  
**Heaven, seems your brother was quite reluctant of you dragging him over. I can see why, even though I am the "squirt" of the family. However, I've tried thngs with my brother, only now is I understand how horrible I've been. Oh, and if you think this fic will be confusing, you have no idea how long it will take you all for the answers. (laughs evilly)

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**  
Oh, another one ready throw rotten apples at me by now. I have my reasons for them joining, and hopefully it turned out to be a decent team after all, with a lot of Kai figures in it. Tysn will have problems, I know, and I hate to do it, but he needs a sort of change. Oh, and William, yeah he is a lot nicer the Danny. (With that I men a A LOT!) But I can't say he is close to best friend or something, the two of them are quite distant.

**Fire Falcon  
**(laughs) I could see that. I am very happy i don't have any younger kids in the house, then me. Wouldn't be able to cope with it without the awful headaches. No worries that it it will be a squirt in this house, both my parents are too old for that and the next squirt to showup will probably come when either me or my brother gets a family of our own.  
Anyway, yeah, the last chapters will explain several things like:

_1, Zeo's attitude change  
2, why Kai, Ray, Max left BBA  
3, Why the once bad teams, like Psychic, Neo Borg, Evolution Team, BEGA in particularly decided to join RBA (there is a pattern, see)  
4, what RBA told Kai, Ray and Max, and whom told who  
5, Also set a few things for the future two fics. _

* * *

**End Notes**

**I am so terrible sorry it took so long, but I cannot write when I have to study like crazy all the time. My exam year has started again, doesn't end till June. I am so dead! I've never managed so far to stay alive through the whole exam period!**

**Zeo: if so, how come I am standing behind you. **

**Shitza: you are standing behind a dead corpse. Booh!**

**Zeo: Aaaah!**

**Shitza: (Laughs) Scared Cat!**

**(looks at the window)**

**Crow: Kra, kra!**

**Shitza: AAAAHHH!**

**(flee)**


	6. Hidden in his Heart

**_Can a morning get worse? My computer bearly burned up, and now I only think a madman would try to start it again. The horrible things is that with the burnt plastic everything else disappeared as well. The attacks, OCs, tournament... everything! ARGH, luckily for me I have a free week I can rework everything, this time on a piece of paper. But the update-packed week I had planned is now trashed until I can rework everything. I really wonder if there are by any chance I will be able to get it back? _**

**_I am lucky I managed to save a back up on my brother's computer. Only prob, i didn't have the attacks and new notes at that very back up. _**

**_So, wish me good luck! This also means that all the attacks will probably be 100 per cent Shitza made since everything became so screwed up! Sigh... I am lucky mum has a computer as well. I don't trust this one though, it cracked with my last account, I am borrowing the oldest and unused at the moment. That until I can get a new computer (early Christmas gift, half paid by myself)_**

**_Also, terribly sorry for the late update. I had several reasons this time, apart from my broken computer. _**

**_1, I didn't really want to stop  
2, I had to make more notes while I was writing, something I had hopedI wouldn't have had to do  
3, Exams, revision for exams and such  
4, Also found some annoying diffulties starting of this chapter, actually it took me ages to start properly_**

_**So, life is really good at the moment.** **I am so up and going! (smiles sarcastically)**_

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: This isn't really one of my best chapters, but I did try my best. Okay, I'll leave the comments to you, but flames are much welcome. _**

**Hidden in his Heart**

**RBA**

_I miss her  
Her love and her heart  
Her smile and her breath  
Faded away  
Blood, oh blood  
So much blood  
For so young eyes  
Like mine  
I wish she was here  
She watches over me  
Like the angel in heaven  
Thus where she lives now. _

"What are you doing Gordo?" Kim asked looking over his shoulder. the oldest blader of the Dark Wings sat by a computer screen, pen and paper in his hands. A blader information site was showed upon the screen about Tyson, the World Champion.

"My, my... never knew you wrote poems!" she said taking the paper reading it. "It's... beautiful, but who..."

"It's a simple poem about Tyson Granger. I sat surfing here and then found out a little about his background. His mother is dead, died of tuberculosis, did you know?"

"No, actually not... at least not about the tuberculosis thing. Sounds awful, have to say."

There was a complete silence for a few minutes. Then Kim opened her mouth again.

"What are yo going to do with it?" she asked him.

"I have no idea, but I think we should bring Tyson to RBA as well. He has the right to know you know."

"I'm not sure about that." Kim said sadly. "That guy is more obstinate then any donkey. But you do as you please!" she said throing him a hodded jumper. gordo caught it in the air and smirked. Oh, he knew how to convince people, but Kim could be right. Tyson was a tricky character.

* * *

**BBA**

The once splendid halls and crowded rooms of BBA were nearly deserted. The whole staff now seemed to fit into a small lab where they continued to build up the Beybladeindustries.A fewoffices were still used, butit seemed that RBA had stolen most of the old staffmembers. Tyson looked from one part of the corridor to the other. _'Where could they be?'_

Suddenly a hand grabbed his back and he jumped in fright.

"Relax, it is simply me!" William said. Tyson sighed in relief.

"Now, now Will, don't scare the death out of him. He is still World Champion and out captain as well."Ana said shaking some sense into the other boy.

"Yeah, the easiest scared blader in the world!" Danny said snorting. Isac said nothing, he had simply not spoken a word since they had met. How could a person be so quiet was beoynd his imagination.

"Well, we have a meeting to attend, so lets go!" Ana said tossing her hair over her shoulder. Tyson shook his head but followed. It was a weird gang this team had turned into, but still, they weren't so bad. Well, Danny cold throw cold comments and Isac never spoke, but so what. The guy liked the silence and Tyson knew better then to complain. That guy had even worse glares then Kai.

The only thing Tyson really missed was the close friendship he had felt when he had been a part of the original Bladebreakers. Somehow he couldn't help but to miss his old friends, still he knew they had all turned to traitors, why really care? But he had to care, they were still his friends deep inside. he sighed deeply taking a seat for the conference. It was yet another meeting about RBA and about the latesr reports.

The BladebreakersX listened wearily to the reports that said nothing new to any of them. the sat in their own group, two in the front row and three behind them. William and Isac sat in the front, both listened without interest. Ana sat in the middle of the back row, her head resting on Danny's shoulder. Tyson sat to her left, bored like hell. But he still hadn't fallen asleep. Silently the door opened and Hilary and Kenny sneaked in. The two of them poked the five members on their shoulders, trying to get attention.

"What?" Tyson asked following his girlfriends and best friend out from the conference room. The other four followed as well.

"We have something probably more intereting then the conference. Look at this!" Kenny said folding up Dizzi showing them a few pictures of the RBA place, some files and most of all, a poem that someone had sent. most of the pictures showed corridors, blader fights and lab pictures. The files had records of the RBA bladers and the rising population. but it was the poem that interested Tyson the most.

_I miss her  
Her love and her heart  
Her smile and her breath  
Faded away  
Blood, oh blood  
So much blood  
For so young eyes  
Like mine  
I wish she was here  
She watches over me  
Like the angel in heaven  
Thus where she lives now. _

It had been a while since Tyson had cried because of his mothers death. Last time had been in the Village of Darkness back in the Elemental Village were the memories had been sent back to him. But, that memory was only of her death. Tyson remembered more of his mother, and more of her death. But those had been memories he had long tried to delete. but somehow they allways found their way back to him, no matter how hard he tried to conceal them.

**Memory**

It was a year before she had to leave them, and Tyson remembered this like any other day. It was a Sunday, and every Sunday he and his mother went out to the park, to pick flowers, to swim in the river, to play and to laugh. It was his favourite day, sundays, for his mother was home and she would be playing with him. It was the day filled with sunshine and happiness. He and his mother had a favourite field, where they would pick flowers, where the did cartwheels and played tag. Where his mother would like him, play with her little son.

Sometimes his brother joined as well, and that was even more fun espacially since they could be together all three of them. His father was rarely home at Sundays, he worked with a ancient tomb from the 14th century that recently had been found. The old ghost haunted place held new discoveries of the ancient spirits, also known as bit beasts. This bit beast thing seemed to interest his father a lot, espacially since it held manigal powers. A lot of scientists spents hours researching about this, but it was his dad that found most of the evidence and it was him who lay the first ground of the new discoveries. he said his theories and the scientists reaserched about them.

But in these days tyson never minded about bit beast. it was before his blading days, that had started after his mothers death. It had really been an oath for her, to start the blading hisrtory and deeds that made him famous. To start his journey through glory and fame.

but during these wonderful Sundays, or to say this Sunday, his mother had taken him to a huge tree. The tree was ancient and it was believed that the gods had snt it to them as a gift to the human world. Tyson had been marvelled by the giant trunk, the green soft leaves and the thick branches that seemed to be able to reach the sky. His mother told him, a tale he had heard before. About a huge sleeping soul of a dragon that had been sealed once in this tree. And then, someone had awoken it and claimed it. It had a strong mastering samurai and he had sealed the dragon into his sword. The sword was still left all though it had been hundreds of years ever since.

Was all this simply meant to happen? He could not know any longer? He hardly knew who he was and what his destiny relay on.

_'Mother'_

**End Memory**

* * *

"Tyson, where are you going?" Hilary asked seeing her boyfriend suddenly turn walking towards the exit. 

"I just need some time of my own, Hil! Everyone can take a break for a while if they want to."

"D-D'you want me to come with you?" she asked.

Tyson shook his head. "There's no need. I'll be back shortly. Like i said, I need to think."

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. slowly he looked back and saw Isac watching him. Even if the white haired teen never opened his mouth, or had not done it so far, his eyes told him to go on. Tyson nodded and walked through out towards the cold winds and layer of snow. It had stopped snowing, but it was still cold.

His steps lead him to the park. Flashes of fun days with his old friends lingered before his eyes. Like that time, Max really had wanted to play around in the swings, and managed to land in the mud. It was years back, but it was still fun to remember. The blond boy's face splashed with mud.

Ow when Ray had managed to close the door, with half of his hair stuck in it. It had been a slight surprise and it had looked hilarious. It had given Ray some things to think about. For example, the main subject by getting a hair cut.

All though a few days later he had told everyone that was out of the question. The guy, no matter what pain his hair was, would never cut it.

And then, Kai. he almost expected to see him somewhere around. Tyson sighed. No matter, he would never be able to stop thinking like this. Why did it happen, and why did it go so wrong? it was something he could not answer.

The snow packed underneath his feet. Small smokes of his breath appeared before his eyes like mist. he pulled his jacket closer, shivering. he was almost there. Almost.

His feet stopped before the giant trunk of a tree. Ever since that day his mother had shown it for him, he could never leave this place. This had been the spor where Dragoon had come to the clan, because of his ancestor. He knew this and could confirm it. Dragoon glowed warmly in his pocket. His bit beast loved this tree as he loved the raging winds and stormy weather.

Tyson put his hand on the bark and felt the fibers within. This was a sacred place, a holy place only wielders of great bit beast would be able to sense. He knew that they could sense it, they had sometimes been close to find the source. but it would remain his secret, for this was one of few places that could ever calm his heart.

* * *

**RBA**

"Kim! Kim! Oh, for God's sake girl, are you even trying to listen!"

The door was closed and Queen was furious. Ouright furious since the other female blader of the team had zoned of listening to music and such. The girl was an outright music freak, as much as a blader and fighter and if there was something more Queen hated apart from loosing, it was when people ignored her.

It didn't get any better that the captain and boyfriend played some music as well.

She banged on the door, she could feel the hings of it soon give up. There was a click, a roar of music and Kim stood in her black and white dress, eyebrows raised.

"What!" she asked.

"You adapt to easily to modern things. Turn that noise down and listen to this!" Queen screamed on the top of her lungs. Kim shrugged and did what she was told, however she really disliked it. "Listen, now Zagart has called for an meeting in five minutes! Either you come or you take the consequences. Now...!"

"Is that all?" she asked before tossing her shoulder length hair over her shoulder. Turning towards the direction of Zagart's Office. Queen hurried after her, the whole team was about to attend. Many students greeted her as she ran through the halls. She had gotten mighty popular around this place, quite the opposite since the first time she entered. After all, in that time people thought she didn't have what it took. She was oddly dressed, she wasn't like any of them. She had been an outsider until Zeo managed to teach her the proper things. Especially this had become important as now everyone knew she was officially the captains girlfriend, however that hadn't been the reason for her recieving her place on the team.

**Flashback**

Zeo had come to her that day, to forwarn her about the selection tournament for their fifth blader of the team. He knew Kim would consider joining. She had met Gordo and the others on several occasions and she wasn't that strange anymore. But this was before she had really signed in for the company, she hated contacts in any sorts and rarely signed in without knowing the benefit for herself.

That tournament wasn't really something special, so to say, there were no spot lights, no big crowd and no cameras taking shots. The only spectators were the Dark Bladers, some selected workers for Zagart and Mr Zagart himself.

Many teens, all in different ages, had come to participate. Among them came people like Alan and Wyatt, who both dreamed of joining a team. A few boys she had seen once at the Abbey, but she hardly knew anymore. she had never really talked much to them.

She was still dressed in her old clothes, she liked them since they were comfy to wear. The dress came a few days later when Zagart formally ordered his son to take her down town, shopping. (Something he surely enough regretted later)

She had won her matches easily and proceeded to the top with a great amount of speed, impressing a lot of people. espacially the workers, who all sat heads together discussing this new star blader they saw down at the dish. Zagart looked amused and the Dark Bladers didn't seem to have problems with another girl entering the team... well, they wouldn't have anything to say against it with Zagart as their sponsor.

**End Flashback**

Back then she just thought about testing the team, and she didn't really join until a few days before the Bladebreakers turned up by their doorstep, and that was when she started to like them. The Dark Wings, no matter how unusual their team and how cruel they were, there was something that interested her with it. Maybe it could be the power, it could be the beauty or perhaps the freedom she felt. Indeed the team was odd, and not that close like most teamsd were, where you could never find a silent spot of your own. The Psychic's had been horrible at this, and she had left the Majestics out of the same reason.but here, you never knew sometimes where the members went. King and Queen were highly predictable, even if their old trend of stealing had slowly decreased they still stole blade parts when they needed some. Gordo, to who few really knew off, was more of a poet and therefor spent a lot of time locked away from everyone else and it was impossible to find him. Zeo and she spent their free time together, most often in the same room at least.

The two young women entered the office, where already the others were waiting. Gordo stood leaning to the wall, Zeo lay in a sofa and King stood examining the richly carved bookshelves, wondering how much this could have cost. Kim walked over to her boyfriend and sat down by his side. Queen dragged her brother away from the luxure.

"Good, looks like everyone is attended." Zagart said. He sounded rather upset.

Queen and King seated down by two arm chairs, in the opposite of Kim and Zeo.

"Has anything happened Zagart? Itsounds like you have lost your best friend or something." Queen said sarcastically.

"It's the BBA..." Kim said. "What have those junks donw this time?" she asked.

Zagart cleared his throat. "Even due to our hard efforts, it seems that old Blitzkovich has managed to pull some nasty treads. he has completed a new team, with Mr Granger in the lead. Called BladebreakersX. This new star team is presented with a group of unknown, but as we suspect, highly disfficult bladers to beat."

"And your point is?" King asked.

"My point is, that Gordo should get going. Time is against us and the tour starts this evening. Now, get back to work, all of you!"

Everyone got up and stoo, in line as well.

"You don't have to worry, dad!" Zeo said, his hand around Kim's waist. "We will not let you down, we promise!"

* * *

**The Stadium**

The stands were filled, the people waited for the signal to come. Everyone expected this to once more become something spectacular. All other teams waited in their changing rooms, except for two. On one end, the Saint Shields stood ready and in the other the quiet and cold Neo Borg sat, silent as ever.

"Well, well, my old friend. It is strange to be at your side again." tala said looking at Kai. Kai opened his closed eyes and smiled.

"Can't they give us any decent foes for once!" Bryan said, his launcher in his hand. Såencer nodded and Ian was on the floor, trying to reconstruct his own specialised launcher, which more looked like some kind of small modern cannon then a launcher. The shortest member smirked putting the pieces together.

On the other side, much the same happened. Dunga was once more underestimating his oponents and Mariam and Ozuma talked about their opponent. Kia, Ozuma's girl friend, stood bent looking at Joseph as the green haired teen sat polishing his blade.

But every storm had a calm moment. This would be the very calm moment of the day.

The other teams would have to wait for their matches to start.

The lights turned out and one single spot light was pointed at Jazzzman, who stood by the dish smiling.

"Welcome bladers and fand to the most spectacular event in history. never before has two big coporation like these dared to challenge each other, at least not at a scale at this. right now, 16 teams around the world has qualofied for this glorious attempt to win the honour of the leaders behind them. Ladies and gents, lets hear it for them all!"

The stadium broke out in applause as crazy and mad fans roared and cheered. The Bladebreakers, like every other team, sat among the crowds, which was somehow a bit hard when the noise became so intense.

Hilary had her fingers in her ears trying to soften the roaring sounds. Jazzman continued his speack.

"Now to the rules. It will be a five star combat. But this time, none of the bladers are allowed to choose their opponent. So, let us see who will start. In order for some more action there will be a draw to see which blader faces who."

Up by the stands all the bladers looked at each other. Some ignored it, some where quite new and didn't bother. A few like Tyson cursed loudly and it was clear that this was news to everyone, for by the Dark Wings all five bladers seemed to be in a sour mood.

(Shitza: And to make things even worse, I had to draw as well.)

Jazzman walked over to a strange computer and pressed a few buttons. The screen that normally showed the match, no showed how it tried to select the first people to battle.

"And first from the Saint Shields is Kia!" he said as the light stopped at the girk's picture.

"Good Luck!" her team said as she walked over to the dish.

The computer continued to choose between the Neo Borg members.

"Who will fight against Tala!"

Tala sweat dropped as he walked over to the dish. What a great amount of miscalculations. This girl would never know what hit her.

The dish of the day had been designed by Russian designers, and by that it meant that the dish was filled with snow and on top of that, a miniature city of ice. Tala smirked because ice was his strength. This would be easy to win.

He had no idea however that ice was also Kia's element.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked as the two of them approached the dish. "Three... two... one... LET IT RIP!"

The two bladers took out their launchers and blades.

"Go!" Kia commanded launching hers. It landed on the ice and started to skate towards the centre.

"Wolborg, make this a quick one!" Tala commanded. His blade landed in the snow, with no difficulties to keep spinning.

The two blades met in the very centre of the dish, which also happened to be the centre of the ice town. Spark flew from both blades as they tried to crumble each other. The two bladers watched with concentration.

"Let's win this!" Kia suddenly spoke out. Her blade accelerated abnd pushed Wolborg into one of the walls, making the ice crumble over it.

Tala was taken by shock, his mind had miscalculated the Saint Shields completely. Wolborg was still spinning, surrounded by small blocks of ice. The blade jumped into the air and the great white wolf appeared to even things up. A black cat with frost blue eyes appeared from the other blade, hissing angrily at the wolf.

"All right, finish him!" Kia commanded. The black cat jumped up on Wolborg's back, digging its deep claws into the back. Wolborg howled in pain. The wold bit beast tried to buck the attacker of his back, without success.

"Now, do it! **Freezing Veil**!" Kia said. To everyone's astonishment the temperature dropped and smoke appeared before their eyes. Kia's normally read fieryhair became sky blue and her blue eyes glowed red. All doors suddenly flew open to allow even more cold winds to enter and all of this cold attached itself onto Wolborg. The ice grew around the wold until he was soon covered by it. The black cat beast jumped of his back and purred contentally.

"Looks like this is my victory... wait a minute... what?"

Wolborg was still spinning...

Suddenly the ice broke around the wolf and both bladers and bit beast grinned widely. The blade had never stopped spinning, the wolf had never fallen. he was of ice as well and a truly powerful beast. With his gleaming fangs sparkling in the spotlight the wolf jumped and pulled a deadly bite around the cat's neck. Like when the wolf searches for its prey, this wolf was now ready for the final blow.

Aearsplitting noise could be heard from the cat once the neck was bitten and it retreated back to his blade. Wolborg backed, all his senses were ready to fight. he simply waited for two words, a command to start. Tala stood behind him, calm and cold like allways.

"**Iceage Howl**" the red haired teen said.

The beast stood, head turned towards the ceiling as he emitted a beautiful sorrowed howl. the ice in the dish started to grow and completely engulfed the opponent. Kia watched in fear as her blade became a solid block of ice and it had stopped spinning. the girl started to cry and Tala turned his back at her. No matter what, he could not stand crybabies!

* * *

"Now, what happened down there!" Ana asked laying lazily on two chairs. Her head was in William's lap. 

"Easy, she was beaten badly. She completely underestimated his experience." William answered. Ana sighed before sitting up properly.

"Such a weak cat. I am glad that blader could have beaten her up.. He seems to be made out of better material you know." Danny said thinking.

"In other words, you only think of battling the best. Good luck, they choose our opponents and all we are going to do is to fight and win, no matter who we are battling." hilary said shooting Danny a deadly glare.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, dolly!" Danny said, really pronouncing "dolly." Hilary was boiling with anger and before Tyson knew what had happened Danny had recieved a red mark on his right cheek.

"Serves you right!" she said sitting back, her fingers tingling still. Tyson shook his head. He already knew how much those two could be fighting so there was no meaning in trying to calm either of them down. Danny would allways continue to put nasty remarks on them all and Hilary would never be able to take insults. he had years of experience from that.

Down by the dish, Jazzman had drawn two new bladers. This time it would be mariam versus Bryan.

By the White Tigers the five teammates looked at each other. "I guess we simply will have to wish her good luck in surviving this!" Ray said. Mariah, Lee and Kevin all nodded.

* * *

Once more a new fight was about to proceed, this time however on the weirdest construction anyone had laid their eyes on. It looked like the building construction of a golf ball or something. Sharkrash and Falborg were already out chasing each other on this, unusual place and it was water versus wind. 

Bryan knew how to win and he didn't hold his attacks. The ripping blades had already attacked both beast and bladers several times. It wasn't as brutal, like when he had battled Ray, but Mariam was a woman. A woman who clearly disliked the strong winds.

"Sharkrash, **Artistic Waves**!" she called. The purple shark, wit blue armour dived creating yet another massive wave. Mariam held her hands together, a blue beam forging in them. She hoped, with all of her heart that this wouldn't fail.

However, she wasn't allowed tpo finish her attack before Falborg attacked again. The falcon spread his wind, making his move **Tornado Fall**. Bryan held out his hand as a mass of winds formed into an orb. The orb flew at Falborg, who caught in in his beak. Slicing winds appeared going at mariam and her bit beast. The blader fell from exhaustion as did the blade. She was out cold.

Bryan smirked walking back with victory behind. The saint Shields all hurried to see what had happened to their companion. Dunga was red of rage and cursed the Neo Borg and their filthy tricks. It would only grown better for him to know that it would be he who would have to battle the next match, against Spencer.

* * *

By that time most of the team left, already knowing what this battle would turn out to. Some stayed, some who had closer relations to the teams. The Dark Wings left at once to go back to their training.

* * *

Down the dish, Spencer attacked Dunga over and over again. the biggest bladers of both teams gave everything to knock the other one down. Dunga sweated because Spencer was not a blader to cross, and neither was his **Imperial Impact** attack. Dunga was washed away, not so beautifully but still... the Saint Shields had lost and thus the last matches were really unimportant. But to say, as the game continued IOan won his as well, versus Ozuma. The ex-Demolition Boy used a launcher shaped as a big gun which gave his blade a lot of power and a lot of strnegth. 

As for Kai...

When Kai stepped up to the dish the hall went silent and Joseph started to taunt him for being the traitor.but the little guy would soon have to swallow his words. At first, when Dranzer had been launched Kai didn't seem to pay the slightest interest in the match. Joseph swallowed the bait, as everyone else already knew what was about to beccome. Kai had done this trick several times and each time he had emerged victorious. Before Joseph knew what had happened DRanzer attacked and his blade had landed by his feet, broken in pieces.

"And the Neo Borg advances to the next round!" Jazzman declared, not surprising anyone.

Up by the stands the BladebreakersX got up to move. Tyson lingered for a few seconds...

_'Kai'_

* * *

**Later**

Tyson stood by the bridge, watching the sun go down. It had been an interesting day, and he wondered what the world had in store for him. his own match would start only in a few days, versus the F Sangre. He was anxious, with all rights. After all, the F Sangre had new members and a new spirit.

he firstly didn't notice gordo, who stood behind him but then he could sense someone was watching him and he turned to face his "enemy". Gordo smiled, his hood was down. The older teen smiled as he started to tell a story.

Tyson listened, he listened and tried to understand. When Gordo offered him to switch to RBA however he hesitated. An idea formed in his head and he shook his head. gordo sighed and put both hands in his pockets.

"Then we really are enemies. For the people who turns their backs at RBA are only enemies, nothing more. I wish you good luck surviving this. Good day!"

Thereafter the Dark Wing blader turned his back at tyson. Tyson smirked looking back towards the sun.

But at least now, he knew, why people left BBA.

But, he would keep this as a secret.

Until the time was right

_TBC_

* * *

**To Reviewers**

**Storms-winter**  
Hmm, you are allways free to ask if you wonders something, I mean sometimes i forget to write things and thewn it's just wonderful if you ask. however, i think i can make myself clear if i say I will not answer questions about what will happen and why people are acting strange. And I hope you will find a lot of answers soon, I will probably give out some more things before this story starts to make sense to anyone.

**Heavens Charm**  
Well, there are a few selected battles that does have a special meaning for the characters. Some, like this for example, are simply fillers. The saint Shields don't have aushc an important role in this fic, I am sorry to say so, but i am not a huge Saint Shields fan, indeed I can find them most irritating. At least through V-Force. Actually the only characters that really caught my attention was Zeo, Gordo, King, Queen, Wyatt and Alan. Guess why I had Alan and Wyatt in this fic, espacially Wyatt. Seems so unfair to what happened to him, really.

**Fire Falcon**  
Oh yes, work is really piling up. I have a wonderful holiday this week, but once i get back I have more exams and such to work on. Gonna take a break while I can. And i've said this before about this fic, but nothing here is quite what it seems. Something to think about when you read. Oh well, you'll know what I mean when I come to the last chapters and things will really start to make sense. And to confuse some more, but then I will answer most of those questions. i think I owe everyone that.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**  
Hmmm... everything in this fic has a reason, as for Michael's comment, there is a reason why he speaks like that as well. Hahaha, I am torturing you all, ain't I?  
Anyway, my Raven will appear in either the next chapter or the one after. But she is more of a one time character, I am sorry but this fic will not circulate around her. However, I hope i won't disappoint you and because it is Raven I will do my best.

**In this fic, nothing is what it looks like!**

* * *

_Teaser:_

_Two matches are played. Vanilla Bladers versus the evolution team and AllStarz versus BEGA. Will Max conquer the fierce rivals from G-Revolution ans who will enter the next round, so they will perhaps have to battle Tyson? Tala and Kai tells everyone of an old, horrible memory from their time at the Abbey? Are all the evil guys from that time really gone? Will this nightmare continue and what is Wyatt and Alan planning? The tension goes mad and the rivalry boils. We also learn of Kim's shopping madness and her pesonal way of "stealing" the money. _

_All this to be expected, next chapter. _

* * *

**_End Notes:_**

**_I can say, this chapter took me ages to write. I hope to get a new computer till next time, with a new word program so i can check the spellings again. And to get my mail-box for if anyone hasn't noticed my mail has changed temporarily to hotmail, which allways have orked as an second mail if things like this occur. _**

**_To be expected till next update, will probably take a week to write. A super long chapter, loads of writing and... _**

**_I will not be home by halloween, but I have to say..._**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!_**

**_Shitza_**


	7. The Dark Memory

**HI!**

**I hope you will read carefully this time. I was actually a bit unsure if I should start with this chapter this early, but it holds a lot of details about... well the whole plot. So, hopefully you won't be able to figure it out, normally when I write i remain either to secure with the details or I spill too much out. So, I keep my fingers crossed and hope I did something in between this time. **

**This fic has proved to be harder then the rest. probably because I never had it in mind until a month after I had started GoL. I mean, originally there was four fics, that ended up as five, because this fic needs to have certain amount of information or else the next two will be worthless...**

**Okay, if anyone wonders why the Evolution Team's bit beast are nameless... I don't remember what i read about their names, it was ages ago. If someone can remind me, you are very welcome.**

**Now, this chapter is very deep and a bit dark as well. In fact, it has become one of my many favourites due to the fact I would have to write about the deeper characters. Actually, action can be fun to write, but you get tired in the end. I really do, sometimes I simply want to throw away the chapters because they grow on my nerve. **

**I hope everyone enjoys. While you read, I'll try to solve a mystery. Like, why Beyblade suddenly stopped being shown on CN. Man, they are evil, not only do they take ages to start any anime show, but they suddenly stop showing it. Isn't the first time, I mean the local programs stopped as well. **

**Shitza**

**Ps: The song at the bottom is from No Doubt. Song: Just a Girl**

**

* * *

**

**The Dark Memory**

**Match One**

Once more the stadium was filled to the brim. many fans and rookie bladers had waited days for this tournament to start and some still couldn't believe that they were there. Today would hold two matches. First would be the Evolution Team versus the Vanilla Bladers. The more superior teams watched either from their seats or at screens in their changing rooms. The Vanilla Bladers were quite new, but by the sound of their team name, nothing important. No one, with their right minds would go and name their team Vanilla.

Mathilda walked up to the dish. She had been selected, by the stupid draw, to go against Pernilla. Pernilla had half baby pink and half lime green hair, which blended to her clothes, same colour. Baby pink tank top and lime green skirt. But with that kind of clothing, what would an average blader think? Possibly this, 'idiot!'

The two bladers looked at each other. Pernilla did a foul thing pinching her nose, acting as if Mathilda's clothing was something that made her throw up. Mathilda looked back at her teammates, a bit unsure of what to do. She had never faced such a childish blader for years.

"Go!" mathilda commanded as the time to launch appeared.

"Time to pur that thing in the freezer... Go Cupcake!"

_Wait a minute... cupcake?_

Mathilda almost stumbled into the dish in surprise. "Did you just say... Cupcake?" she asked as the two blades circulated in the dish, so far peacefully.

Pernilla smiled. "Of course, _honey_. The real name is something stupid, like Pilodo. So, I gave him a nickname, _honey_, so he is Cupcake!"

The girl tried to look awfully sweet with a perfect smile and hands together. Mathilda sweatdropped before she, like everyone else, burst into laughter. A roar of high laughter filled the stadium, all though Pernilla didn't seem to take notice. Behind Mathilda her team had problems to stand up properly.

"Isn't it sweet! Don't you simply adore him, _honey_!" she commented. Mathilda shook her head, her head.

"Honey" she said imitating Parnilla's speach. "This is a blade fight and not kinder garden." she said smuggly. "I'll show you that cuteness hasn't got anything to do with blading. **Fairy Wings**!"

The blade vibrated as pinks wings grew upon Mathilda's back. The pink haired blader jumped into the air and her blade followed the movement. She spread her wings and stayed flying. Her blade however soared down again, like a bright pink shining meteor.

"Counter with your **Cold Care** Cupcake!" Pernilla said in panic.The Vanilla blader's white blade was surrounded by a thin wall of ice. But a thin wall was like a thin layer of nothing for Mathilda's improved and strong attack. The penquin never had time for his entrance before his blade was broken into pieces.

"Sorry, but that is life!" Mathilda said collecting her blade. The Evolution blader slowly walked down from the platform, to inform her friends about the unusually easy match.

"Either they are testing us, or they are simply that... fake! Oh, I'll get her and that girly, girly attitude!"

"Mathilda, calm down okay. No need to get so worked up for a street blader. We'll win this in a hurry." Miguel said calmingly. The other four nodded.

* * *

_Kai_

_A memory. _

_A memory of a long lasted life. _

_Of friends you would never meet again. _

_A past that ruled the night and the darkness. _

_A memory, of pain and grief. _

_You grew, to pain and you learnt to obey the older. _

_You worked, day and night for survival. _

_You recieved, a shield towards other. _

_You stayed, as a warrior without fear or emmotions. _

_Y__ou were cold and uncaring. _

_You lived, only to recieve more of the torture and pain._

_You were one of the boys at the abbey._

_And, you were allways alone_

* * *

**Match Two**

"And the next two bladers will be... Olga from team Vanilla Bladers versus Michelle, from the Evolution Team." Jazzman announced in front of the already tense audience.

Michelle walked up to the dish and took out a red blade. Her opponent Olga did the same. Olga wore a baby blue training overall and once again people wondered if the Vanilla Bladers were serious in their work? After all, this was a blade fight, not a show off.

Michelle shook her head, preparing her launch. Olga smiled, her silver hair lay before her right eye shading it from view.

"Bladers ready!" jazzman said. The two bladers smiled and got ready to launch in position.

"THREE... TWO... ONE... LET IT RIIIP!"

"GO!" Michelle commanded. Olga smiled even broader.

"Flavour, time ti serve the meal!" she said sending her blade soaring. "Attack with your **Wish for Dish**!"

Michelle almost fell out of surprise. Not only did they nick name their beasts but they also had awful attack names. But what wouldn't be worst, as the girl completely missed the dish and lost. No one managed to understand what had happened. olga broke down. "I almost made it this time!" she said mournful.

Michelle scratched the back of her head and sweatdropping looked back at her teammates.

To say, that was one easy win.

"I guess that means, that Michelle takes this round. It is a second win for the Evolution Team" Jazzman announced.

Michelle scratched her nose thoughtfully as she returned to the bench. "That was ridiculous!" she sat sitting down.

Up by the crowd people BOO'ed. They wanted action not this. Hopefully the next match would turn out different.

* * *

_Bryan_

_Friends, what were friends?_

_Love, where was love?_

_Warmth, could warmth be more then the blazing pain you felt?_

_Did they know, about the world outside?_

_How many could remember?_

_How many had forgotten?_

_Things didn't use to..._

_...be this way._

_A family_

_Love_

_Friends_

_Bonds_

_All this was lost forever..._

* * *

**Match Three**

"This next match, will be Claude versus... the team captain Camilla Vanilla!"

At the Evolution Team's bench Mathilda snorted. "This is all but a waste of time! Get her Clayde and then we can continue to the higher levels. I surely envy the Neo Borg now. At least they got some decent competitors."

Claude got up. The silver haired blader smiled towards his teammates. One more win and they wouldn't have to bother about the next two rounds. They had this victory sealed already. Migual put his hand on his shoulder, shaking it friendly.

"Good Luck!" he said. "Don't go easy on her, okay! We don't want to ruin our image for the team, now would we?"

Claude smiled back and gave his friends a high-five each. There was a lot of laughter comming from their team and a lot of confusioned expressions comming from the crowd. They couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Hey, are we going to start or are you going to continue mocking with my team? No one makes the Great Camilla Vanilla to a scarecrow for others."

Claude turned to face his opponent. Camilla wore a red and blue striped dress, blue and red striped socks and a blue and red striped bandanna over moss green hair. People stared at her before they started to laugh. Add a red nose and she would be a clown.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Claude shook his head and when they launched, he launched really lazily. His blade landed by the brim of the dish. Camilla launched and her greenblade landed perfectly in the middle. Either this was luck, or she was unusually skilled, compared to the rest.

"Okay, Vanilla, attack!"

The blade gained speed and approached his. his blade would have no time to dodge, but...

...it missed.

Okay, this was pure luck...

Claude raised his hand drmatically. A brigth shining ring of wind appeared around it.

**"Swift Tornado Canon!"** he said in a commanding voice. His bit beast roared and a beam shot from his hand. The beam turned into a large tornado, which his bit beast flew through. The tornado continued to roam towards the opponent.

"Vanilla, time to put up a **Silver Veil**, time to decorate our cake!" Camilla said. Her bit beast, a silver sea lion, nodded. The blade glowed before a transperent silver shield appeared around it. The stormy attack hit and at first there didn't seem like it did hit, the shield looked strong. The suddenly.

Claude smiled widely. "At least you seemed to put up some more power then your friends, but not even you will be able to break the bond in our team. It is time to teach you loosers a lesson. Finish it!"

The blade jumped into the air and smashed the oponent green into pieces.

"And thereby the Evolution team has sealed their fate! It is a three on three score!" Jazzman said. The crowds cheered, but Miguel and Aaron complained loudly. they wanted to fight too, obviously it was a five against five and they wanted to show their strength as well. Miguel spoke to Jazzman, and Jazzman nodded telling everyone else that the fight would go on.

"Great," the two remaining Vanillas said in unison. "Then we can prove that our team isn't simply dollies you play with."

* * *

_Spencer_

_Blood, or sorrow and blood,_

_a trail so free, bringer of death._

_Thus we all longed for death to take us,_

_but no matter, every day we survived._

_The torture and pain of being, _

_left behind._

_The torture and pain,_

_of being abandoned._

_We all could spend days,_

_praying and hoping._

_This torture would end,_

_someone would take us home. _

_But what is home?_

_What is home to an orphan who doesn't remember?_

* * *

**Match Four**

"Okay everyone, it is time to shake it! And shake it we will, with the next match. The first blader we announce will be Henrietta from the Vanilla team."

A brown haired girl, with a towel around her hair, flour on her hands and an apron tied around her waist, walked up to the dish. She held a basket filled with cookies which she richly gave to the spectators, throwing them towards th audience.

"Who will face... Miguel!" Jazzman announced.

Miguel slowly got up and smiled. He dusted of his shorts before walking up to the dish. "Finally!" he said passing Jazzman. The commentator smiled towards Miguel's eagerness, which could be understandable as he had been waiting for a while and like all bladers, he really enjoyed all of these battles. After all, it was their job to battle and to give the spectators a hell of a show.

The two bladers launched and people really hoped that this match would be something more. Something more then the two previous matches.

"Attack!" Henrietta said as soon aas her blade touched the dish. The blade rampaged into his, but the attacks were very wweak compared to bladers he normally faced during tours like this. "**Passion of Baking!"**

Flour blew over him and his blade, the air before him turned white and he coughed. A whale beast appeared and started to attack. A pink glow sorrounded it as it rammed into its opponent, knocking it into a mass of paste.

Miguel smiled. At least the girl tried her best, even though she was far from winning. The attack soon stopped and he lazily dusted the flour from his arms.

"You need to work on that!" he said. " All right, looks like I'm up ahead. **Blazing Blast**!"

The blade accelarated and a trail of fire shot from it. Miguel snapped his fingers and his beast started to burn. Fire burned in their eyes as a huge fiery orb collided into the dish, sent from his bit beast's mouth.

The baker's blade had stopped. Henrietta sank to her knees picking up the burnt cookie. "M-my creation, it is ruined. Burnt in the oven..."

Miguel smirked. "You really need to train more, but you are decent."

Then he walked back, to watch the last of the fights. Aaron versus Elsa.

* * *

_Ian_

_Explosions, they echo in my head._

_Guns, like the ones I held._

_Lives, why did they make me?_

_Kill, am I a murderer?_

_Pranks, I only did for fun._

_Pain, my pay for fun._

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I still alive?_

* * *

**Match Five**

Aaron roared as the match went on. Like the previous four matches, the Evolution blader owned this match and would win in a matter of seconds. Elsa used her attack, "**Scramble and Serve**!" over and over again, trying to shake things up. However, his blade didn't even notice the movements. He had been through more then a small dish shake.

Sugarspot, the herring bit beast, was unusually weak for being a beast it seemed to have problems staying outside the blade. Aaron smiled calling forth his attack, "**Rumbling Stampeed**!" Short to say it could only end in one way. The dish shook so violently that there was no chance forher to survive this. Her blade flew and Aaron claimed the last victory, making it 5-0 for his team.

"And the Evolution Team wins this round and qualifies for the next. Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen. Later today we will watch the all Starz versus BEGA, one of the most extraordinary fights in history." Jazzman announced. The two teams disappeared from the arena and the spectators slowly left.

All except five souls. Five boys still sat in their seats.

* * *

_Tala_

_They told me, I had no friends._

_They told me, I wasn't meant to be._

_They told me, I was weak and useless._

_They told me, I couldn't fight._

_They were wrong!_

_I had friends,_

_Kai, Ian, Spencer, Bryan and her._

_They lied!_

_I was meant to be,_

_I have asoul and a purpose._

_They knew!_

_I wasn't useless,_

_I did what they wanted me to do._

_They thought!_

_I couldn't fight,_

_I have fought ever since I first came there._

* * *

"So, the Evolution team has qualified. Why am i not surprised?" Spencer said relaxing slightly in his seat. Ian smirked from behind taking out a gun of some sort, aiming it towards the other side. 

Bryan, who sat on the right side of Spencer looked at their youngest member. "Are you sure that thing is harmless?" he asked quite concerned.

Ian nodded. "This thing has no amunition. No worries Bryan, I may have lived at the Abbey, but I am not like that anymore."

"You are right, we are free men. We don't have to follow his orders anymore!" bryan said staring towards the other side of the stadium.

Tala and kai remained silent. Either they were deep in thoughts, or they ignored the conversation beside them.

"We all know what happened to them, I mean Voltaire is dead and Boris is in Jail, unable to return. I hope he rots there. but you know, about Him." Spencer said folding his arms.

"Who?" Both Bryan and Ian asked.

"I mean, Jörgen Vladizlav."

Bryan and Ian paled. Ian touched his arm, which was covered of old scars. Spencer had just mentioned a forbidden name. one of their worst nightmare. A memory everyone of them wanted to forget. Even Kai and Tala stared uneasily at their biggest companion, both slightly taken back bu shock.

"I mean, no one knows what happened to him."

Ian gulped and took out yet another gun from his pockets. Just for safety.

* * *

**Memory**

_It was years ago, but who could forget? None of them could, it was one of their darkest hours._

_All their lives, they had been friends. They had known each other, helped each other and protected each other's back. But now, this day, they would not see each other for years._

_It had been Boris order for the six friends to split up. All this had been told to them from Vladizlav, one of Boris' closest companions. Vladizlav had ordered the guards to drag them to different parts of the Abbey. They had been forced to do this in several ways, as the close friends didn't want to go. Tala had been chained, he had been taken down to the deep dungeons where they trained him to master a worl without emmotions and they taught him to kill without caring. Yes, they all knew what had happened. It had been a slow process to teach them new things, but once the dark thoughts started to bite the torture became joy. They started to like to deliver pain to others._

_Bryan had refused to do anything, which resulted to that they locked him into a cell for a year. When he got out he was taken care of by scientists who manipulated his brain to become crueler and emmotionless, a perfect warrior. Indeed, when Bryan had turned up, he was not like this. he had been very full of emmotions and a great friend. but like everyone else, he was forced to hide this._

_Spencer had been whipped to uncounsciousness and taken to a training hall with some other boys. Only he had made it out alive and when he had he had been more built and muscular then before. They did not know exactly what had happened to him, it seemed he had forgotten all that. But by judging things he had been tortured and trained to build up his strength._

_Ian had one of the worst training, considering his size. he want through strict military training and was chosen as a soldier if any battles would occur. he learn to shoot with all kinds of weapons and he went through different tests. It was lucky for him he had been a prankster or else his mind would never have been able to make it through._

_Kai's training became a mental training and really he recieved some mix of what the others went through. it resulted to his quiet and solid attitude. He learnt to close from everyone else, like Ian he learnt to fight, like Spencer he trained and built up, like Bryan he changed and like Tala he too had been taught to kill._

_Even Kim, who they had by that time known as Ana, had been through a rough training. The girl was expected to do much as she soon became to only surviving girl in the Abbey. She had tachnologic training and was set to disarm the US armies if there would be an attack. She could break through any system._

_For the kids who turned up at the abbey had lived on the streets, orphans or kids no one wanted._

_And they forgot how to live._

_Thanks to him..._

_Jörgen Vladizlav._

**End Memory**

* * *

**Lunch**

**RBA  
the corridors**

The corridors were silent and the halls empty. Everyone had gathered at the cafeteria or dining room to eat. Soem went out to town to buy something else, but so what. It was lunch and everyone had disappeared. Everyone, except for Kim, who walked munching on a sandwich. the girl had crazy ideas in her head and when noone noticed she sneaked into the Majestics changing room.

She snorted walking over to his jacket. That damn blonde Italian boy would pay. That perveted thing would learn a lesson once and for all.

Smiling she picked up a credit card and hurried away, leaving the rest of the scene as it was. Enrique had to be an idiot to leave his cards unwatched, espacially since not all bladers could be trusted.

Kim laughed lightly and then hurried out to find the nearest automatic cash dispensing machine. She didn't know Enrique's passwords, of course she didn't, yet...

Several tests later she walked away with a purse filled to the brim with money. Happily she headed towards the shop. She laughed mentally thinking about what enrique qwould look like the next day to find how little money he had left. from milionaire he would be zeronaire when she was done.

Happily she walked up the steps to the nearest jewlery store. What a wonderful day!

* * *

**RBA  
the gardens**

Two heads stood bent close. Two boys whispered where they believed no one would overhear them. Several weird things lay in a sack beside them as they whispered. The two of them got up and hurried out of sight. Leaving a small trail of black powder from a hole in the sack.

"Wyatt, hurry up!" the other boy said as they ran. Wyatt carried the big thing over his shoulder and it was slowing him down.

"Shut up, Alan. Try to run with a sack dragging you back. Let's switch! Wyatt said putting the sack down. The two of them switched and continued to run. The trail of black powder continued and they soon saw the Stadium getting closer.

But they did not count upon a still smoking cigarette touching the powder and through magic a fire trailed after them, burning the powder.

Stupidly Alan and Wyatt stopped for a second, all though they didn't know how stupid they really were. for a minute later there was a BOOM! and the sack exploded. Two black powdered teens made their escape.

"We really need to plan that more carefully." Alan said as they ran back.

Wyatt nodded. Their plan had failed and they would have to pay deeply for it later.

* * *

**The Stadium**

His steps echoed in the silent hall. His mind was filled with deep thoughts about right or wrong. He really felt alone. He didn't know where to turn and things got worse remembering what Gordo had told him. His hands lazily lay in his pockets of his jacket. His left hand clutched his blade. A tear streamed down from his eyes. His feet stopped in front of the dish, the now empty dish that awaited the next decoration. His right hand moved up to his cap and his dark blue hair.

Kai watched Tyson from his spot at the stands. In a doorway Ray stood watching his old friend as well. Max stood by the blader entrance examining Tyson as the bladers was caught in a great amount of grief.

The three bladers slowly moved towards their old teammember. More tears had fallen to the ground and now Tyson was indeed crying. The ground before him showed the evidence of several tears.

"A blader shows his greatest strength in grief!" Kai said from behind. Tyson turned, wearing a respectful expression upon his face. Kai sniggered.

"Hi Tyson, how do you feel without us, pretty lonesome, right?" Ray said walking up as well.

"I'll live through. I mean, my new members are pretty good, still it is not the same." Tyson answered.

"You miss us, don't you pal?" Max said summoning the most obvious things.

Tyson was taken slight aback. "Am I that transperant?" he asked. Max and Ray laughed, while Kai smiled.

"Perhaps, but you are impressing standing by the dish crying where everyone could spot you. I mean, most bladers would die rather then to let their enemies see them crying." Ray said. Max nodded.

"Besides, are we really enemies? I mean, we were best friends once." the American teen said.

Tyson shook his head. "No, you are not my enemies. One by one you will never be. But it is the things you stand for, RBA that really will be my enemy. I am sorry guys, I cannot turn my back to Dickinson and to BBA. Not yet, I am not going to."

Ray shook his head. The Chinese boy showed his arms into the air. "You do as you please, all though we must warn you. If we face each other later, don't expect us to run. We will be there, working against the BBA. we swore when we signed our contracts."

"Bye Tyson, and good luck!" Max said as the three RBA bladers walked away. Tyson watched them leave as someone else came from behind him.

"No matter what we want, sometimes we must turn our past behind us and continue. They choose to defend the obvious villain and we choose to defend the glory of this game. Are you comming with us captain?" Danny said showing up from the shadows. Tyson nodded.

"I know, I know I will have to face them. for it will be my destiny to show them." he answered back.

"Show them what?" Ana asked. The whole BladebreakersX had turned up and now awaited their captain.

"Nothing!" Tyson asnwered. He turned to Isac and William.

"We better go. The next match is about to start, and I'd rather be up there then down here once Max gets the start of his awesome water abilities."

* * *

**BEGA v AllStarz**

The stadium was once again filled. The fans and bladers all sat in their seats, some seats were actually stolen and many angry fans had to be carried out because they never got a ticket. It was a mass of chaos and occasional fights would appear between fans. The AllStarz sat on their bench with Judy. Well, the mass outbreak was caused by one scene, which made most of the teammaembers of the American team simply sigh. Rick was causing a hell of a scene together with Max's mom Judy. It turned out so, that during the previous day he had not turned up to any of the traings which gave him a slight problem with everything else. It turned out he had been grounded for the next following matches, if there would be some.

"You cannot do this, i told you I was training in the allyway!" he shouted.

Judy put her foot down. "Let me remind you, Rick Anderson, that this is a team and here we follow our schedules. If you don't train with us then cosider this as your punishment."

"But it is so unfair!" Rick complained. Emily giggled. "Ricky is picky, and in a situation very sticky!" she said.

"SHUT UP!" Rick yelled. The AllStarz, all except for Max, laughed.

"Rick!" he said plainly. "You as I know the rules. I have to agree with everyone else. We cannot keep a team where membvers do as they fancy when we are called for training. I told you that very morning so don't come and say you didn't know."

Rick snorted.

"Hey, we'll be fine. We are six members now that Max joined and we don't need more then five. It is okay if you are disqualified for a while, we will survive." Michael added.

"Yeah, and beat the snout out of them!" Steve said pointing at the BEGA bladers, where Mystel helped a whining Ming Ming back to her feet. the girl was once again dressed in her preformance clothes and hseemed to have tripped.

"They don't seem so though!" Eddy added.

Max shook his head. "Honestly, have you gotten any idea of how much trouble they can be. Be happy if you get away unscathed guys. Last time I fought one of them I ended up by getting soak in my bit beast's own water, washed away.

"But you didn't loose." Eddy asked.

"No, it was a draw!" Max said plainly. He pulled his blade from his pocket and sighed

* * *

Up by the spectators the BladebreakersX sat together. Hilary sat closest to Tyson, who kissed the top of her head. Kenny was looking up ths status and the propability that the AllStarz would win. as he could see, Max would be thrown out. 

"Such a small bunch of loosers!" Danny said snorting. Ana glared at her teammate and shifted slightly away from him, towards Isac. Sometimes that guy got the nerve of her, and everyone else.

William smiled. "At least they can't be worse then you Mr Sourpus. I mean, they don't complain about being down there."

Danny shot him a true old deathglare. But his gaze was met by Isac, that sat between both Ana and Will. The white haired teen's eyes clearly said:

_Give it a hell and stop your dirty comments, for this is growing so tirying the next time I hear you say something in those lines I'll throw you down to the dish. And i hope it will not be a lucky landing._

Danny gulped and leaned back. Sometimes Isac's glares could be worse then any of Danny's cold remarks. Tyson smiled and leaned forwards slightly.

"What do you think about this match, Tyson?" William asked.

Tyson smiled. "I think that Brooklyn and his gang is going to recieve a lot of trouble."

* * *

**Match One**

Jazzman appeared in the middle, by the dish.

"Welcome to the next of many fiery battles. This afternoon we will have a battle of the century. It will be the unbeatable and ctrong BEGA versus the old good team of AllStarz."

The crowds roared. Down below Ming Ming waved happily. The crowd roared even more."

"And now to decide who wiuill start." Jazzman continued. A big screen appeared by the ceiling with the pictures of the ten bladers that would compete. Two pictures, one on each team's members, flashed and switched place until it settled upon...

"And it will be Ming Ming versus Emily!"

Let It Rip!

_Take this pink ribbon of my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I knew  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forering me  
To hold you hand_

Ming Ming was singing and she ad her reasons. her song affected her blading and confused her enemies. Indeed it was confusing Emily who was born with a logic mind and had a little sense to music. Ming Ming swayed an danced with ease.

"Trygatr?" she said in fear as the light pink blade Venus attacked in the rythm of music. Her friends ried to tell her to follow the beat, whatever they meant with that?

She tried to find openings but the opponent blade never stopped to attack. Who was this girl?

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh... I've had it out of here!_

Emily tried her best, she really did, but it didn't seem to be enough. the song was distrcting her concentration and even though she would have wanted she couldn't think of something to do. Ming Ming had a fierce weapon and that was her voice. you couldn't stop to listen.

The sky blue haired girl swayed back and forth on light feet, still singing. She was now on her second verse. And it was enchanting.

_The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
That I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear_

Ming ming pretended to be sad and the whole crowd sniffed. Magic as her singing turned out to be the crowd followed the small girl's movements. venus however had other things in mind and attacked. But Emily didn't know what to do. She was speachless, even though her beast cried in pain.

_'Cause I'm just a girl  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl  
GUess i'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh... I've had it out of here!  
Oh... am I making myself clear?_

While Emily listened, the match now forgotten, the AllStarz tried to wake their teammate up. But it was no use as they could see.

"What is wrong with her?" Michael asked.

_I'm just a girl_

"She is zoned off!" Steve said.

_I'm just a girl in the world_

"She is caught in the beat." max answered stating the obvious.

_That's all you let me be!_

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Make's me every some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed  
__Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my appologies  
What I've become is so burdersom  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

_Oh... I've had it up to!_

Venus accelarated knowing her mistress had reached the last lines.

_Oh... I've had it up to!_

Trygatr was almost done, but one more attack would decide this.

_Oh, I've had it up to here!_

Ming Ming changed from the pop star to the blader and ordered the last attack, **Venus Rose**! Pink petals flew from her hand and formed around the opponent. however the petals became chains and thus chained the blade so that venus would be allowed a direct hit.

"And Ming Ming wins!" Jazzman said. Emily snapped back to reality and felt really ashamed for her loss. Her teammates tried to calm her, but it was useless. The girl fled, crying.

* * *

"What just happened?" Ana asked out into the mid air. "That pop star thing, she isn't that though. But still, she lost! How?" 

Tyson didn't answer this time. He had enough problems to restrain Hilary and to calm her down. Hilary tried to wriggle free, but Tyson held her back.

Another who was on the verge to dive down there was Chief, who was being restrained by both Isac and William.

"When I get my hands on her, that tiny ignorant witch... I'll shoher who is the..."

"Hilary, that is enough!" Tyson said sternly. Hilary relaxed slightly and Tyson was allowed to sit down. Hilary sat down as well, folding her arms.

"I can still bet on that Max and his gang will win."

"How can you be sure?" Hilary asked.

"Beybladers intuition."

* * *

**Match Two**

"And the next fight will be between Eddy and Mystel!" Jazzman announced as the screen had chosen the next fighters. The picture of Emily had darkened and Ming Ming's shone with a bright star underneath.

Emily was half sad half angry as she walked back to her teammates. The pain of loosing wouldn't leave her chest and thus so she walked back, dragging her feet behind her. She did not want to face her friends, what would they think of her?

Slowly she approached the others, who were all stariing at her. She looked down in shame. What a mess!

Michael walked up to her. "Well, at least you did your best!" he said scratching the back of his head. Emily looked up before hugging her team captain.

"Don't worry!" Max said. "We can pull this off. I am sure we can turn this fight and win, somehow."

Emily smiled, feeling slightly better. She was a lucky girl, to have such understanding teammates.

Meanwhile Steve was cheering upon Eddy, who was walking up to the dish. Mystel approached from the other side, smiling.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked as the two bladers got ready to face each other. Eddy nodded launching at command. Mystel did the same. But knowing how the blader Mystel launches, everything about him is as mysterious as it is Mystel.

"Go Trypio!" Eddy commanded, his blade racing after his opponent. The blade hit and started a close combat leaving the opponent no time to attack. Or so he thought. But Mystel is tricky and knows more then people thinks.

"Poseidon, evade!2 he said suddenly. The blade flip-flopped and cartwheeled out of the way. Eddy was shocked at this sudden atlethic movement. His light yellow blade tried to follow after his opponent, but whenever he got near the opponentblade disappeared and allways seemed to reappear above him. Mystel smiled and his eyes sparkled beneath his hawk-like mask. Up at the stands the BladebreakersX gathered around Kenny to look up the statics for this match, all wondering what Mystel was up to.

"He is using a new tactic. Whenever Eddy gets close his blade accelerates and disappears due to the incredible speed. Mystel's blade seems to be rebuilt with lighter parts then before and it seemes to give him a slight advatage in speed. Eddy uses a heavier blade, it slows him down. Mystel has somehow combined his athletic skills into his blading making it more then the old way. he has improved a lot!"

"Whatever, they are all RBA bladers. Let them shred each other into pieces for all I care!" Danny said sitting back in his seat.

"I have to agree with you D. We are BBA bladers and really the one who wins is the one who wins." Ana said.

Tyson said nothing, but he was in deep thoughts. he really would like Max to win, but not because he felt like facing him. No, he wanted it out of his old reasons. Max was still his friend.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Hilary said. Tyson nodded. After all, she was right. They could not affect the things down there. All they could do was to survey, watchand analyze.

Back to the match, Eddy was slowly loosing. His blade was beadly beaten. Mystel smirked racing his hand for another command. "Poseidon, **Ocean storm**!"

The aqua blade stopped for a second. tw small streams of water appeared from it, twirling up towards the ceiling. The water whipped everything it came to, even in some cases the spotlights that hung from the ceiling. Lights flickered as water collided with electricity. The two beams of water grew and soon collided forming into one. The dish filled with water and four more of these storms appeared.

The storms died out, but as they did odd flashes could be seen beneath the water. When the water finally died away Trypio lay by Eddy's feet, cracked into wet pieces.

Eddy stared at what was left of his blade. Mystel smiled. It had been a wonderful match and really he wasn't someone who picked on people because they lost. Instead he removed his mask and helped his ex-opponent back to his feet. Eddy looked shocked at first, but then he smiled and shook Mystel's hand. the crowds roared and up the stands, some of the faces looked ready to throw up!

* * *

"Remind me that next time we watch a fight like this, then bring some paper bags!" danny said, his face ghostly pale. 

Hilary shook her head. Tyson looked strangely at his teammate.

"Danny, if you don't shut your mouth, in the next few minutes you will be kicked out!" he said quoting what Kai probably would have said in such a situation. Kenny looked at Tyson in shock never having heard his friend sound so cold before.

"But really," William continued. "I'd rather die at the scene before my forsaken enemies hand then watch these allies surrender to whatever friendship is."

Ana shook her head. "Did your parents name you from William Shakespear? You sound just as dull as he does."

"No, they named me after William the Conqueror. But so what? What i mean is... ah... it is just horrible to see how our enemies side up together."

"William," Hilary said. "The BEGA and AllStarz are already sided up together." she said as a matter of factly.

A soft thud could be heard from his seat as Will landed on the floor.

* * *

**Match Three**

The noise settled slowly as the next two bladers were about to be selected.The pictures blinked and soon stopped upon...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this third round will be played between... Now this will be most interesting."

People gasped when they saw the screen. (A/N: I promise this wasn't deliberate, I did draw this from pieces of paper.) Max was one of the pictures and the blonde American got up ready to fight. However he too was shocked looking at what had just happened. The other picture that had lit up was Brooklyn's.

"Unbelieveable!" Emily said. "Max will be crisped after this."

Micheal put his hand, encouragingly on the blonde's shoulder. "You sure you want to go out there?" he asked.

Max stared his captain in the eyes. The ex-Bladebreaker shook his head. "Micheal, I have never known this team or me to quit anything. I have my own bit beast, he has his. It is a fity-fifty per cents chance to make this, so the odds for me landing up at the hospital, really, don't think there will be any. I mean, I am stronger then last time we faced them."

Max was anxious and you could hear it from the way he talked. But Michael smiled hearing the boy's comments. He nodded.

"Just wanted to make sure you really wanted to. A captain's duty!"

Max sweatdropped. Behind them the rest of the team cheered them on. Judy hugged herself feeling proud of her son.

Jazzman surveyed the scene from over the dish, but none of the bladers had arrived yet and the spectators were all getting impatient. "Could all bladers report at the dish, please!" he said.

Max yelped ruunning over to the dish, almost having forgotten to move. HIs team laughed lightly from behind him. From the BEGA they were pushing and nudging upon Brooklyn to move.

"Come on Brook, you can't give up on us now!" Ming Ming said clutching her microphone with a firm grip. Garland pushed the tallest member towards the dish. Brooklyn whisked his hair from his eyes and sighed. Indeed he didn't really care. For him, blading was like art or magic and nothing that should be hurried.

But none the less, both bladers arrived and the match started. Not too dramatically, heh?

**THREE... TWO... ONE... LET IT RIP!**

The dish had been formed as a crater with hidden surprises. Indeed it was a problem to survive in this dish, as it was called the Slicer. For in hidden spots a blade would appear to slice your blade if you weren't careful. It also had weak parts where the ground could colapse bringing the blade down. Max noticed this and was lucky enough to escape.

"What is this?" he wondered directing Draciel to move towards the brim, which seemed to be the only stable place, passing and missing two slices.

Brooklyn smiled and started to attack at once. The black blade (Can't remember the colour, correct me if I'm wrong) smashed into Draciel nearly knocking it out. It was good for Max his defence skills was one of the greatest developed through Japan's blading history or he would surely have flown at that hit. But Draciel continued spinning.

"Drraciel, attack!" he commanded. Draciel switched place making Zeus the vulnerable one. Brooklyn smiled however, they both knew it would take ages before this match would be decided.

The two blades changed positions trying to beat the others, but really they didn't come anywhere. Brroklyn's attacks were all strong, but Draciel's defence could meat every hit. And Zeus' defence was weaker, but draciel's attacks were weaker as well.

"Zeus, **Night Break**!" Brooklyn said. Max blinked as Zeus disappeared. The crater was filled with darkness and once he tried to communicate with his beast he found he was blocked. Draciel was there somewhere underneath. Due to the flashes and sounds comming from within the darkness, all though they sounded very far away, Max knew what Brooklyn was doing and he did not want to take the final blow.

"Draciel, **Aquatic Wall**!"

The blond teen's eyes glowed bright sea blue and a blue shield formed around him. The shield exploded seconds after it appeared and some of the fragments soared down to the dish. A shield, smaller in size but hard as diamond, appeared in the dish around Draciel. Brooklyn gritted his teeth.

"Zeus, don't let him trick you. Attack!" he said commanding.

Max smiled. He had learnt a lot at RBA, and trained a lot as well. He smiled widely before changing his expression to a more serious compose. His hair seemed to blow in a none existing wind.

"Draciel, **Moses Wonder**, now!"

The darkness within the dish disappeared and water formed into it only leaving a small trail where it didn't touch the bottom. It looked like the bible had described it, for it was a wonder to see the water raised at both sides of the dish. Draciel headed towards the centre and towards the other side of the dish. Zeus followed, but should really have not. The walls around them collided and the water washed up stopping the blade in his tracks.

"Great job!" Max said encouragingly. Behind him the allStarz were cheering themselves hoarse.But this match had still not ended. Zeus appeared surfing the waves.

"Oh No!" Max said in shock. Brooklyn smiled. The water soon disappeared.

"Attack!" the orange blader cried. Max shielded himself with his arms and called for another Aquatic Wall. A blue shield formed around his blade that took most of the bliow, but Max was really tired now and had no idea how long he would be able to continue this.

Brooklyn attacked over and over again, dark wings forming upon his back. These wings gave any of the bladers nightmares, as they remembered it from the Justice Five tournament. Tyson had almost been killed.

Then the most unthinkable happened. As Zeus approached Draciel for the final blow, one of the slicers rammed through the blade and the two halves landed upon one of the unstable pieces. Max opened his eyes to find, to his amazement, that he had won. Brooklyn had underestimated the dish and forgotten about their obstacles. He couldn't believe his luck?

The BEGA sulked and there was a mass of cheers from the AllStarz. The spectators all cheered never having seen anything like this.

Max wabed at Brooklyn before walking back to his teammates. Jazzman had declared him as the winner and the BEGA had collected their teammate from the dish. The spectators were standing up cheering.

* * *

"Well done, Max!" Tyson whispered. His team however hadn't heard him, which sounded like a good thing thinking of the critics that came from them. All four of the bladers had heavily started to attack Brooklyns stupidity and Max's blading. 

Hilary sighed heavily and had to reatrin herself from shouting at them. Chief had put earplugs into his ears, not able to hear more of this. The only reason Tyson did not show any of these reactions was because he did not listen at the very moment. He was too caught up in his memories.

Back down at the dish, Jazzman announced the next match. Steve against Garland.

"We are so toasted!" Max said as he sat down. The blonde looked over at Steve, who put the old helmlet on.

* * *

**Match Four**

"Garland, calm down!" Ming Ming said complaining. The fighter was causing havoc in expectation annd close upon hitting the singing girl in the face. Ming Ming had to duck several times. Mystel, who sat on Crusher's broad shoulder, sighed and whispered to his friend that it would be a good idea to move away. brooklyn lay on the bench lazily eyeing his captain with one open eye. The orange haired blader smiled.

Steve stood waitin and started to get really impatient. He wanted to get rolling. Garland didn't seem to have noticed it was his turn to start. he had been in different meditating and fighting poses ever since the start of the first match.

"Garland, could you please report to the dish at once!" Jazzman said announcing. The Indian blader nodded and ran over to the dish, his yellow blade gleaming in his hand.

"About time!" Steve said holding his launcher under his arm. Steve had returned to his old launch with the football. Garland stared confusingly at it. he did not understand what was going on.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked. The two bladers nodded. Garland took out his launcher and Steve got ready to fire his. Garland still felt confused.

"Three... Two... One... Let it rip!"

Garland shook himself out of his confusion and fired. Steve did too, kicking the American Football towards the dish, soaring to hit his opponent. or so Garland believed. The ball split and the blade landed perfectly in the dish. Garland was stunned by the technique. He had never seen anything like it before. This launch had been used before his story had begun.

"**Lightning Force**!" he commanded kicking into the air. His blade sparked and flew towards it's opponent.

Steve smiled. This was easier then he had believed it would be. You did not rampage towards a bull and garland would soon know why.

"Tryhorn, **Rodeo Drive**!" he commanded punching the air over his head. His beast bit appeared and it angrily roared as the opponent hit it. garland's attack didn't have time to start before the counter came. Tryhorn's horns glowed blood red and the angry bull sneezed before throwing poor Apolon over the brim of the dish. Garland was shocked,m really, everyone was. The yellow blade smashed into the wall.

"Th-this means... that the AllStarz wins! Steve from the AllStarz wins this round!" Jazzman shouted announcing the score. And it is a draw so far, with only one important match left!"

Steve punched the air again and roared his victory. Garland collected his blade and smiled. he had learnt some useful thinsg from this match.

The AllStarz all cheered. for their next blader would be Micheal. And they knew Micheal had a big chance of winning this!

* * *

Several footsteps could be heard as the BladebreakersX left their seats to return for some rest and last minute training. Hilary whispered something to them all, who nodded. The seven teens walked out to the empty halls and towards the entrance. They headed towards the cold air, pulling their jackets closer around them. It was time to go back, they already knew how the last battle would end like. It wasn't hard to predict who would win. Tyson slipped his hand into Hilary's making the girl smile. 

He had to admit to himself, as they all walked up to the empty dojo, that he was a lucky guy to have met her. In times like these, when everything seemed to be against him, he still had someone he could hold on to. Yes, sometimes he had wondered why he was still alive? Flashes of his past, his mother, his grandfather... they still haunted him. His lonliness, it made itself clear when he saw others laugh and enjoy their fulliness of life. but all he had left, most of it he barely ever saw.

Like when Hiro had returned. A brother he had not seen for years. his father, who was allways somewhere else. His life was split into diferent areas.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked seeing her boyfriend having spaced out. Tyson shook his head and met her eyes. he smiled and kissed her. Hilary kissed back, much to the dismaysomeone else. Danny made some disgusted mimics, with both William and ana laughing. isac simply shrugged, still not having opened his mouth except for when he trained.

Afaint aroma of friendship had appeared around the group, all though outside no one would be able to notice this. The evil smirks, the nasty comments and the pushing would never disappear. But really, they allk cared about each other. Well, as a group of different bladers could care about each other.

* * *

**End of Match Five**

"Trygle, finish him! Golden Wind!" Micheal shouted. A golden radient beam shot, together with wind, from his bit beast knocking the other blade away. Crusher was devastated having lost and micheal smiled posing with a victory sign as the pictures were taken of the winner, for tommorows news.

Max looked up towards the stands and noticed, to his disappointment, that Tyson and the others had left. but he couldn't help smiling as he had seen them earlier after his match.

"Max, are you coming or not?" Judy asked as the AllStarz got ready to leave. Max looked up and smiled, before hurrying over to his mother and top his team. However before he got there someone attacked him from behind, hugging him. At first he could not understand who it was then...

"Maxie!" a female voice yelled. He couldn't help but to smile looking over his shoulder to see tenesee beaming at him.

"Missed me?" he asked kissing her. She had already pined him to the ground, with the whole team laughing.

"Wish me Good luck tomorrow, Maxie!" she said. It was by then max remembered that his girlfriend had switched team, temporarily, but still. And that F Sangre would face Bladebreakers in the morning. He prayed that nothing would happen to her, for he, like everyone else, did not know how good these new bladers were.

Silently, with tenesee by his side, he got up. he gently took the girl's hand kissing her yet again. But his insides were worried. for tomorrow, everything could happen.

* * *

"Wyatt, next time we will make this, won't we?" Alan whispered. 

"Sure, we just need some more of this. I mean, there isn't much time."

"I can't wait to see everyone's face when they find out!"

"Me neither..."

_TBC_

* * *

**Storms-winter**  
Ah, sorry i am late. Haven't gotten a new computer yet, my dad (who was supposed to help me) has been busy all week. I know, I don't have any Beta reader for this story, even if it would be great. Yeah, could have advertised for one, but... it is not my style. I have an editor for another story, but there most of the chapters are written already. What i mean to say is, things like that stresses me awfully. Like now, when i haven't heard from my editor for ages. Aw...  
But huge thanks for the nice comments and yes, i know everyone wonders why? It is not easy to find out,I mean... eh, you'll see at the end.I should stop spoiling this fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fire Falcon**  
Stop Tyson's pondering? Oh, no... sorry if you did not like that, but tyson as a lot to ponder about in this fic, and the following as well. In thís version of beyblade, he has chosen to ignore a lot about his past, thus so his constant happiness. but now as the past seems to catch up he needs to work through, as well as work out this new foe. I hope this chapter was slightly better, i really wanted to add some more details into this one. For example, when the Bladebreakers meets again and the now starting relationship between the new one. It is a lot to remember in this fic that happens. Thanks so much for the review!

**Heavens Charm**  
Maybe, maybe one of them are. maybe not though... I am not going to spoil anything, I've already said too much. But keep to that fact that nothing is what it seems. Thanks for reviewing!

**CosmicEssence**  
RBA is like a crossover of Biovolt and BEGA, with a few exceptions. I did warn that this can sound a lot and remind you of G-Revolution. But it is not G-Revolution I am writing. And I should really advise you to read the two previous ones. (Long or not.) They are forerunners to this fic and explains about characters, about bit beasts and about what is going on in some cases. This was the third fic in a series, so i hope you will read (if you already haven't) Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

_Teaser_

_The Bladebreakers face the F Sangre, which this year seems to be made of a lot of new members. What will happen and will they be able to clear their first round? How good are the new Bladebreakers and how will Max take this game, seeing his girlfriend fight? More about the new Bladebreakers is revealed and RBA Revolution has their match as well, against the rumoured trashers. What is Wyatt's and Alan's idea to do with all of that explosive powder and what does the RBA have to say about one of their teams, cheating badly!_

_All this, next time..._

* * *

**_End Notes  
I hope you all read carefully. this chapter holds some of the most important pieces of this story. It explains a lot of what happens in the end so to mean. I know I have veiled everything up to a mystery, I hope you can make it through that. _**

**_And speaking of this chapter. I really hope you don't flame me about the Tyson-meets-the-old-gang, part. I just wanted to show that not everything has changed, for really, I don't think tyson would abandon years of friendship for things like this. As far as I can see it, tyson is a person to forgive and he really doesn't enjoy to have enemies. Espacially when his friends become his enemies. he tries to understand those things and allways seems to ask, why? Sometimes, I do wonder if he hasn't blamed himself for things. Like when kai left in Season one. _**

**_But that is a mysteruy and I better stop here. I have no idea how many chapters this fic is upon, but according to Fanfiction this chapter is almost on 10 000 words. I can't see word pages right now. Haven't gotten a computer yet, dad can be slow to help me sometimes. but he has promised to help, so i hope so. _**

**_See you all. next chapter cane probably take over a week as school starts again. My vacation is almost over, my exams starts againand judging upon what I want to bring in the next one, i am pretty sure it will have about the same length as this. _**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Shitza_**


	8. Yet Another Destructive Force

**Hi everyone, sorry this is a very late update, but it really took time to start. All though, as soon as I started I could not stop but the ideas are, hilarious. (Laughs wickidly) And then school, all my exams and all of the work. (BORING!)**

**Oh, if you know the true meaning of this fic, you would think it was quite funny as well. Or it is just me getting sugar high again. I am telling you, soft drinks and syrup (drink version). Not to mention, it is close to christmas, and I better start on the baking soon. I love baking for Christmas! This house is going to smell of gingerbread pretty soon! Starting early, takes ages to complete all of it. Around 300 at least. Whew...**

**But while I am up in Christmas spirit and lightning candles (mind you, it is pitch black outside most of the day now. BORING!), why not enjoy this little chapter. Or not so little, LONG chapter. I did say long last time, didn't I? I should stop making double battle chapters, but it seems I am getting nowhere, so, better live with it. **

**And thanks for all the glorious reviews! I am so happy it makes me even more hyper!**

**(Everyone else: OH NO!)**

**OBS: If you want to know one thing about Kim. Her temperament, something you will notice a lot about here, has two sides. Either she can be quite girlish and lady-like or if someone annoys her she gets on fire. Will make you understand things in this chapter. **

**Yet Another Destructive Force**

_Today was the day..._

"Tyson, are youup yet!" Hilary said baging on his door, with no response. The rest of the team all sat in the kitchen eating. She opened the door, only to find that he was not there. The brown haired girl walked through every section of the dojo and could not find him. But no luck, Tyson was off, somewhere.

_'Oh tyson, the matches are soon about to start'_ she thought hurrying outside.

Meanwhile, as the girl was looking for him, Tyson had gathered to the Hill. A distant sole place where a lot of memorial people had been buried. A few white flowers lay upon the silent graves of his mother and his grandfather. Two stones with inscriptions had been raised for memory. A shrine stood below the hill, for this was his family's place.

The samurai in his blood would never forget the ancestors of priests and priestesses his family decended from. Indeed the old dojo had once been the village temple, all though not it was a training hall. Having grown up he had learnt some of the elder traditions and medicine, all though parts of it seemed to be forgotten. his mother had been the last Kinomiya priesess. After her death no more females had been born and there were only two brothers that owned the place. But since hiro was never home, it would seem Tyson had recieved all responsibility.

Tyson sighed. Hundreds of Kinomiyas lay in this earth, under his very feet. Hundreds of strong souls that had fought for what they believed in. The stubborness went with the blood, as well as the Charm that his dad would put it.

"I miss you mom... I miss you old man... I really wish this didn't need to... be..."

With yet another sigh the blunette was forced to leave. He had a match to think about. With one last sigh the blunette disappeared, leaving a sorrowed spirit behind.

* * *

**The Stadium**

**The First Match**

"Welcome everyone, for the Fourth Round of this Tour! Today we will have the most interesting combat between the F Sangre and... BladebreakersX who through this year has been made some slight changes. Indeed, it seems that both teams have made some changes over the team combination. But this will simply make things more interesting, so let us get this first match rolling!"

At his words the screen that normally showed the details from the fight started to blink between the ten pictures of the bladers. Soon it stopped... on...

"And the first match will be between... Julia and Tyson!"

The crowd roared. Down by the Bladebreakers Chief fell down from the bench in shock.

"Julia, we're toast. Look at this status, look at all of this power! We cannot beat something like this, we cannot..."

"Shut up! Tyson, Hilary and Danny echoed. Chief stopped complaining shocked anyone had adressed him so nastily. The brown haired teen closed his lapop, igoring Dizzi's complaints. The knowledgeable member of the team stomped away angrily. A fist could be heard connecting to the wall. An echo from the sound of it.

Meanwhile Tyson had entered the dish, and taken out his Dragoon from his pocket. Julia stood ready, a determined expression on the Spanish girl's face. The two of the launched and hit the dish with two crashes. The stadium, completely made out of volcanic rocks, sizzled for the dish was still hot. The two blades crashed together, trying to crack the other one into pieces. It was a determined match with two determined wills.

Tyson's Dragoon broke away from the combat for a swift moment to start the race. A race that Julia had no idea would lead her to her destruction.

* * *

Kenny had no idea were he was walking, his mind was confused and sad. He had just left his friends behind and to be honest with himself, he did not trust tyson anymore. the blue haired Chamion seemed to have been more and more distant with every day that came. Even Hilary had noticed the changes, however she was closer to him. He maybe shared some of these secrets with her? he did not know, he could not know. He did not spy on his friends. He was too nice to do so. But did Tyson not remember, had he already forgotten about their adventures. That unexpected adventure they all had shared and gotten so much closer from. It made less sense. 

The Chief was so occupied in his mind he didn't notice he accidentally bumped into someone. He hastily said a sorry, however a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Hold it there, where do you think you are going?" a familiar voice asked.

* * *

The spectators all stood up waiting for the final blow. Julia had fought bravely, but she seemed to be no match for Tyson's Dragoon. Her Thunder Pegasus had sent showers of attacks she called "**Lightning Kick**" and attack that normally blew the opponent into the wall, in a paralyzing staticshimmer. but as you all may already know, Tyson are not what you would call, a normal opponent. he was far better then that. He was stronger and more trained for being that.Dragoon hovered over her blade, ready for the final blow.Julia closed her eyes, she did not want to watch this happen. 

"Dragoon, **Gigantic Twister**!"

* * *

"Zeo, let go off me!" Chief cried trying to knock of the other teen captain. Zeo however smiled and soon dropped his hand making Chief stumble."What do you want?" Chief asked, his eyes shining with fire beneath his huge fringe. 

"I asked you a question." Zeo said lowering himself to Kenny'shorizon. "Where are you going?" he asked much more nicer.

Kenny opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came. He closed his mouth again and Zeo smiled.

"I don't wantto hurt you Kenny, however if you do not obey me and try to flee you wont like the consiquences. Kim's not too far away and I was actually looking for her, not you. That girl really knows how to disappear." he said, saying the last line mostly for himself.

"W-what do you w-want... o-of me?"Kenny stammered.

"I want you to listen kenny and then you are either free to go back, or free to join us. I want you to listen to a story I have to tell, that speaks the truth."

As Kenny listened to the story, his eyes grew widers and he moved his fringe with his hands to stare at the turquoise haired teen opposite of him. "Dizzi lay on the ground forgotten. The little guy jad emerald eyes that stared upon Zeo and for every word they got wider and wider and kenny felt more and more disgusted.

"And I called that... thing, Sir! That bloody stinking bastard!" the brunette said afterwards.

"So, I guess you are joining." Zeo said with a smile.

Chief opened his mouth again. "Joining, you are crazy! No way, I will dedicate my life from this moment to stop him. Just show me the way, I'll break codes, you can storm that place!"

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and Kim popped up, carrying what looked like ten bags of clothes and other items. Zeo groaned, he still had not gotten used to this shopping madness she seemed to possess.

"There you are, which guy did you rob this time! I hope you have laid your hands of my credit card or I'll have dad kicking you off the team!"

Kim smiled. "It's not yours. this time I took Kane's. Bladers make a lot of money and somehow I would have to let him pay for calling me an overgrown lobster."

"Overgrown lobster? Where the hell did he get that calculation?" Zeo asked looking slightly stunned.

"No idea, but they don't get away from it without suffering, that is for sure!" Kim replied.

"Yeah, I see that! Remind me never to insult you officially, okay. Anyway, Chief here needs to settle down. So, coming with us. We are heading back to the office!"

Kim smiled her hands filled with bags. Later on she would try things out, she had never felt this free anytime before and it felt great. Well, apart from certain things, but that, most of it she would be able to live with.

* * *

Normally when Tyson called upon a storm a storm would awoken from his blade and surround the dish or something likely. However this time, the dish never got caught in the storm, the storm itself rose from a spark on Tyson's hand.The blue haired teen smiled putting two fingers together. An invisible wind seemed to blow over his face as the winds appeared from his fingertips. 

A fire seemed to spread through his body as the wind broke out in a twister that formed towards Dragoon. The dragon roared as the winds surrounded him. Their bond had brought many obstacles down and today would not be any exception. The combination of wind and the holy bit beast that flew in it clealy overpowered Julia's attacks and blade. Thunder Pegasus was sent flying.

"No!" she said opening her eyes as the blade flew, wisking her hair over her shoulder.

Tyson smiled collecting his blade. DRagoon soared srtaight to his hand, still hot, but not burning hot. Still it left some nasty marks on his glove.

"Yes!" He heard Hilary cry from behind him. He smiled and walked back to his teammates. William shook his hand, congratulating him for the good work, all though how much could you expect from someone who was a World Champion. Ana gave him a hug, but was immediately pulled away by Hilary, who had taken the responsibility of making sure that his only hugable object woudl be her, teammate or not. Ana simply shrugged.

Danny didn't open his mouth, he couldn't find anything insulting for the moment to say. It had been a quick match and they had won. Isac was quiet as usual, but his eyes met up with Tyson as a nod towards the lead they had mastered. But they still had a long way to go.

* * *

**Match Two**

"And the next two will be, Antony versus Ana. Hold on to your seatbelts everyone, for this is going to be a rocky ride. We have a very little information about Ana, except that she uses a water tactic. Whatever that means. Bladers, please attend the dish and we can get starting!"

Ana nodded, tossing her hair over her shoulder the girl ran up to the dish, eager to start. She was a fairly new blader, unknown from any tournament. She took out a sky blue blade. On the bit chip sat a picture of a dolphin. A violet dolphin with armour that covered every inch of it except for the head and fins.

"Bladers, ready!" Jazzman said and counted down. Ana launched, her landing was precise and well thought. For Antony landed first, with his opponent on top!

"What?" the Spanish boy said in surprise stepping back. Ana smiled even wider seeing her confused opponent.

"What a precise action, I have never seen anything like this before! A blade landing on the opponent on the launch, crisping it from the very first moment." Jazzman said, his hand on the michrophone shook with anticipation.

"Ana, stop playing and finish him of, dumb girl!" Danny said from the bench. Ana ignored the last two words of his comment and obeyed the first one. Her blade jumped of to smash into her opponent bringing it back. Antony tried to attack back, but his blade could do nothing. Ana smiled, her bit beast appeared, together with a huge wave!"

"Aqua, **Ocean Beauty**!"

The blue blade surfed on the waves it had created moments earlier and started to glow in a violet light. The dolphin bit beast cried diving up and down in the water, head first into the opponent. Antony's blade was caught in the stream and could do nothing to prevent what happened. Water broke upon the blade, forming into smaller currents that turned to smash into it like imaginary poisonous snakes. Antony didn't know where he could focus to escape. Aqua dived upon his bit beast, smashed it back into retreat. The water below soon had flipped the blade out of the dish, hissing angrily as the heat beneath it seemed to make it steam away. A white mist lay over the dish and the next match would be delayed for several minutes.

Ana raised her blade, looking victorious. She did not jump up and down of happiness, more she looked pleased with her attempts.

William gave her a high-five as she returned to her team. Then they all waited for the smoke to disappear. In the meantime Jazzman drew the next two to the dish. It would be...

* * *

**RBA**

"... and the wardobes are behind this wall. If there is anything you need, simply call me. I'll be happy o help!" a blond girl said smiling. Kenny nodded. He picked up his bag, which he had fetched from Tyson's place and started to unpack. Dizzi lay on a table and was playing solitaire, for the fifth time that day probably. Kenny smiled, unusually enough he felt quite happy.

The brunette sighed. He could simply imagine the look upon Tyson's face when he would find the note upon his bed. A uniform lay upon white sheets and Kenny simply rolled his eyes. Shrugging he changed clothes, into a white suit and a lab coat. Kim had informed him that his job would be to heplp the scientists at the place, to create and experiment on all sorts of things, not only blading. RBA had gained, through a short period of time, centres around the world, 37 all in all. There were five in the North America (Chicago, New York, Ottawa, Edmontonand Washington.) Two lay in the South America, (Mexico City and Lima.) Nine lay in Europe (Paris, Stockholm, London, Madrid, Rome, St Petersburg, Berlin, Athens and Oslo.) Three in Africa, (Kairo, Cape Town and Casablanca.) Two in the New Zeeland and Australia (Wellington and Sydney.) The remaining fifteen had been placed all around Asia: New Dehli, Bombay(India), Hongkong, Bejing (China), Seoul, Pusan (South Korea), Kuala Lumpur (the Malay), Ulan-Bator (Mongol), Manila (Filipines), Ar Riyad (Arabia), Omsk (Russia), Hakodate, Kagoshima, Hiroshima and Tokyo, which was the centre he currently stayed at. He also had found out that more centres were being planned to be built.

Tucking Dizzi under his arm he walked out from his room and out to the corridor. he then had to try and find his way to the lab rooms. It seemed hard, but to his surprise people recognised him and helped him out. Well, he was one of them now, no worries, right?

His road lead him to the most magnificent view he had ever gazed upon. Hundreds of computers, hundreds of workers and all doing the same thing. Improving and building the Beyblade industries. Kenny was in awe and did not notice when Kim appeared behind him, dressed in a lab coat as well.

"So Kenny, ready to work?" she asked. He nodded and she laughed. "Good, then you can connect Dizzi to the main computers. I really think we can use yourowl for this."

* * *

**Match Three**

...Isac versus Raul...

"Go Raul, go get him!" Julia screamed at the top of her lungs, praying that her brother would be able to turn the tide. If this match would be lost then they would all have to pack their bags.

Jazzman counted down and Raul took out his blade, determined to win. Isac said or did nothing. Raul swetdropped.

"Three..."

Isac opened his eyes slowly and moved his hands towards his pockets. Raul noticed the movements and started to shake violently not liking this ice around them.

"Two..."

Raul almost dropped his blade as Isac slowly got ready to launch. Jazzman's voice seemed to be talking slower then ever, barely hearable in the silence that had surrounded them.

"One..."

Isac raised his launcher and his silver blade sparkled in the light. Raul couldn't concentrate anymore, he felt scared.

"Let it Rip!"

Slowly, yet magically Isac launched, his blade landing a metre from the centre of the dish. Raul launched clumsily, his blade started to wobble. He tried to concentrate on getting everything together, but could not.

"Glacies, **Frost Torpedo**!"

A light blue ice bear with armour on the chest and long claws appeared, roaring. This had been the first time many people had heard the silver haired teen say anything. Isac never spoke, unless he was fighting. Rauls screamed and yelped as a wave of ice appeared all over the ice, caging his blade to stop. The ice bear returned to his blade and Isac left the dish, having claimed the victory.

Up the stands the majority cheered, a few F Sangre fans moaned and cried.

Now they had only two matches left. two matches that did not count, really...

* * *

**RBA**

"Kim, Kim!"

The dark haired girl was walking quickly through the mass of students heading towards classes. As she walked someone tried to catch her attention, but she ignored him.

"Kim, KIM!"

The reason she did not hear was because she was worried and locked up in her own thoughts. The dark Wing blader had a lot on her mind. The tournament, the plans, the victory and of course... Dr Zagarts coffee.

You would think that an all and mighty man like Zagart had found someone to bring him coffee, but truth to be told, none of his employees would take the job. Kim had, for him, been an excellent choice as he was the one paying her, she also had to do some smaller duties like teaching, experimenting and collecting information. her job was her blading but it did not stop the man from using her in a few well selected things. Kim sighed hurrying to get to the kitchen and to get that cup before Zagart would announce after her. This was a daily ritual. Zagart had several floors he would have to walk through if he wanted that cup, and he was not young anymore. Kim did not think badly about her master but sometimes this ritual reminded her about her old home. The crowds, the people and the struggle to get where she wanted. Most often she kept to unused corridors but the corridor to the kicthen was allways full. Mainly since the kids all enjoyed free snack which was offered at a certain time of the day. Same time she had to go down there.

"**KIM,** are you deaf or what!" the voice yelled. This time she could not ignore it but looked back, wearing a expression of irritation and annoyance.

"What!"

King stumbled over the crowd trying to fight his way to get to his teammate. Kids of various ages between 10-15 fought to walk pass him.

"What is it, King? You know I am busy right now." she explained.

"I know!" he said finally managing to make his way. "But it is urgent, we need you at the meeting at once. Get it!"

"I'll be there!" she said nodding. King sighed and stopped to struggle against the crowd, which resulted to that he immedietaly was being carried back.

"I'll just go and get that coffee. Can't risk a lower wage with all of my expenditures. See you in a minute!"

* * *

**Match Four**

"Oh no!" Max said anxiously looking down. The selection had gone to Danny versus Tenesee. Max was standing, his senses blocked everything unimportant out from this. He prayed to God that everything would go all right. He did not know much about Danny, but they had met before and all he knew was that his girlfriend could be in trouble. Trouble that could cause her death.

At the dish Danny was smiling confident seeing it was his turn to take action. He chuckled evilly, his red eyes wide with mischeif. Tenesee held her blade with a determined expression.

Jazzman counted down, rather nervously. The tension was building in waves even before they had launched.

"Three... two... one... let it rip!"

Both bladers launched. Danny's blade was grey, but the attack ring had painted blue sparks on that sparkled.

"Go, Tridar! Lets bring him down, even for this team. **Cold Prairie**!"

The horse bit beast shook his head, a mist forming around it. The mist seemed to thunder and out from it a wave of water came, completely trapping its opponent. The water turned to ice and exploded throwing the grey blade towards it's doom. But...

"Oh no!" Tenesee yelped seeing what was happening. The blade was not heading out to defeat, it was glowing and the sparks painted on it seemed to be alive. Danny smiled knocking his fist into the air.

"It is you turn, Fulgur! Lightning Strike!"

The sparks on the blade grew alive and a black panter jumped out from the chip, roaring angrily, hissing at the horse. Trider cried and reared. The panter raised his fists, where the claws glowed electric blue. In three sweeping movements the ghorse fell and retreated. The blade stopped.

Max saw what was happening and had jumped down from the stands in a matter of minutes. For the third strike hadn't hit the horse, it had missed as the creature had managed to retreat. No, it had headed straight towards Tenesee who was unprotected. The girls raised her arms to protect herself with. The last swipe had hit the girl, tearing her clothes into shreds. Max was there to catch her before she fell and sat crying her name. The F Sangre had gotten to their feet and hurried over to her. One of the members, Raven, took out a small kit of medicine they had with them and took out some bandages they used to stop the worst of bleedings. Max looked over at the Bladebreakers, and espacially at Danny, who sat down looking quite content with his actions. His eyes travelled from one Bladebreaker to the other. Ana looked quite concerned as well, Tyson was shouting at Danny for his actions and Hilary was walking over to see what had happened. William and Isac restrained the two fighting teens from completely mashing each other.

At least, this hadn't been planned. It was an accident, whichj calmed him slightly.

Tenesee was taken in to hospital, so that her wounds would be treated. Max went with her, holding her hand.

Jazzman, shakily, declared the BladebreakersX winners for the fourth match and now there was one left.

But with the actions, everyone wondered what would happen... now?

* * *

**RBA**

Queen sat looking completely bored, her twin King was taking a nap. The two had given up listening to the latest news.

"And it also seems that they are trying even cheaper tricks. Only a few minutes ago a teammember to the F sangre was attacked." the scientist finished. This seemed to awaken the two of them.

"Attacked?" they asked in unison. They looked at the screen at the front, which showed the recorded piece of the match. Two of the attacks hit the bit beast and one the blader.

"So, they've started to play dirty!" Gordo said raising an eyebrow.

"Seems so, then why not bend the rules ourselves then? WWhy not follow a good example?" Kim asked a smile upon her face.

"How Biovolt of you!"

"I lived there, what did you expect!"

"Calm down, everyone! But it is an idea I'll have to bring up to dad." Zeo said.

"And with you doing it, there is no chance he will throw it away. Go for it captain. It was long since we had something fun to play with."

Everyone laughed. The hall had emptied and together they started planning for their own match.

* * *

**Fifth match**

"Go Raven!" her team cheered.

Raven nodded. For her it was her first time at any tournament. The girl was pretty unknown. The few records about her was that she had grown up in the mountains of the North of Japan. What she did there was pretty much unknow, but by judging her she had been through some really though training.

William looked slightly bored walking up to the dish. He held his blade in his left hand, launcher in the right. His blade was black with painted fire on the attack ring.

"You don't look so though, is this all the Bladebreakers got to offer? If so, then they are cracking!" Raven said putting her heel to the ground.

The girl took out her blade, which was pearly white and gleaming. On the bit chip was the picture of a white lynx with gold eyes and standing on hind legs attacking.

William simply sighed getting readu to launch. Jazzman, now praying that nothing more would happen, counted down. The two bladers launched and started to attack each other. William wasn't, well, as concentrated as you should be at a match. Much to Raven's pleasure.

"Niala, **Split Fire** attack!" the girl commanded. Her bit beast appeared, claws barred towards its opponent. Fire shot from the midle of the dish, to the brims in a cross shape. The dish split into four pieces making people gasp. William looked amazed as well, clearly not having counted anything like that.

His blade had not been hit, thankfully. Raven took this as an opportunity to attack more fierce sending the blade back.

"William, stop lacking and start attacking!" Ana yelled from the bench.

"Time to fight fire with fire. Ignis, **Roast Fur**!"

A red fire rat appeared. It squealed as its fur started to smoke. The nimble beast sprinted around the wild cat, whenever it touched its opponent the fur started to smoke.

"Niala, NO!" Raven yelled seeing how her bit beast was started to get toast. In the dish an equal movement was copied. The black blade hit the opponent in a mimiced movement.

The two bladers looked at each other, both starting to get pretty annoyed by the other. The match between the two bit beasts continued, however whenever Ignis countered Niala the lynx beast would hit the rat with claws.

"Niala, get away!" Raven said clear seeing how the fire started to work upon the lynx's fur. The cat howled.

"Ignis, don't give up!" William said encouraging. The rat was pretty torn from claws.

The two bit beast retreated to their blades and stopped at the exact same time.

"It is a draw!" Jazzman cheered. "But even so, the victory goes to none other then the Bladebreakers and their spectacular win. But don't feel bad F Sangre, you fought great sop I must ask the audience to give them a cheer for coming here!"

The F Sangre all stood up and bowed. Then the four members walked over to the Bladebreakers and shook hands.

Danny was shouting at William for loosing, but to say, the fire blader didn't seem to mind about it. He was what he was and it didn't really matter if he had not won this. There would be more matches to play.

* * *

**The Hospital**

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Max sat by tenesee's side. The girl had been treated and her wounds had been sewn together with stitches. Now she was resting. Max was stroking her hand, hoping she would recover soon. The match played in his mind and he was so deep in thought he did not notice someone entered the room.

He suddenly jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, it's just me!" Ray said smiling. Max sighed in relief. "How is she?" the raven-haired blader asked.

"The doctors said she had recieved some deep cuts on her arms and one sliced her legs. But apart from that she will live, as far as I've heard. But Ray, I was really worried... Do you think this was deliberate? I mean, like revenge for us switching side?"

"I have no idea, but really, I don't think He has told them about his ideas yet."

"I just hope they are not planning something like this, you know, when we face them."

"I know, but we don't know for sure that we will face them. All we can do is to hope we don't."

* * *

**The Stadium**

As the people started to empty the stadium, Wyatt and Alan sneaked away to fulfill their plans.

"This is going to be the best show ever!" Alan said smiling.

"I know, and the best of all is that they won't suspect a thing. And hopefully, Zagart doesn't mind."

"Doesn't mind, he said we could win at all cost if we wanted. Now hurry up and fill those with it. We need to get back soon."

"I know, stop stressing me or this thing will blow up at my face, and then we will be in trouble!" Wyatt said filling the last devvice. The two of them nodded and started to attack the small devices to several places in the building.

* * *

**RBA**

For a moment everything seemed quiet. Until suddenly a mass of screams could be heard through the building. Several girl appeared running after one guy.

"There it goes again. Bonne chance mon ami/_Good luck, my friend_" Oliver said sighing deeply seeing a blond boy run pass him for all he was worth. Second later a herd of angry girls appeared chasing after him.

The girls managed to catch up with him outside the Cafeteria, where many bladers sat enjoying a cup of coffee after a day of practise. Kai sat together with Ian and Tala planning their next match. "Amateur!" Ian said sipping a cup of tea.

The girls stood bashing the poor Italian boy. It was enough racket to wake the whole building and it did, for soon people from other parts of the house appeared. Most of the girls cheered on the other girls.

"Okay, that is enough!" Robert and Johnny said getting to the place. The girls stopped to let the Captain and Second in Command enter.

"Robert, Grazie for rescuing me!" Enrique said. (Shitza: Sorry, don't know much Italian. Only a few words. Grazie means Thanks)

Robert grabbed the stunned teen by the collar. "What was going on?" he asked."Whjat did you do this time?" Johnny asked.

Enrique whimpered seeing the angry girls that looked ready for one more bashing. But suuddenly someone appeared to change scenery and all girls moved away. Kim looked ready to kill and her hair was dripping. She had just returned from the showers.

"I can tell what that thing did! he hid in the sauna opposite of the showers and has been spying on every single girl entering!"

"I did not, you have got it wrong!" Enrique said gulping.

"Sure, for your information I think iris has taken the picture of you with your nose pressed to the window. You know no one uses that old sauna, you damn pervert!"

Robert dropped his teammate, much to Enrique's displeasure.

"I can give you three seconds and then we'll start the hunt!" Kim said showing three fingers to demonstrate. "Three... two... one"

Enrique disappeared and then the girls started to chase after him again.

Luckily, for him, he managed to hide in the laundry, with all of the dirty clothes, and he did not get out of the place until it was nearly dark!

* * *

**RBA  
on another floor**

While Kim and many of the other girls were chasong after Enrique, the Dark Wings spent all of their time training. Gordo was trying upon weights and Queen sat on one of the benches, counting for him. Zeo ha changed from his usual clothing to training martial fighting with King. The two teens kicked and punched, quite equal in strength. But of course, King could not beat his captain that easily.

The lghts flickered, someone was clearly doing things upstairs. Gordo gave out a sigh putting his weight down again. Queen shrugged walking over to the dish, launching. It was yet another day and they were all preparing for their match, against the Majestics.

The minutes went on, until suddenly th doors banged up and Kim walked in, looking slight flushed and same time, angry. The girl walked over to some thinck chains that all had been attached to the rood and floor. The girl raised her hand and in one swing, al chains were cut in half.

"Woah, what is it this time? Why so upset?" Zeo asked holding a panting King to the ground. Kim simply shrugged it of, examining the chains.

"Let me guess, it was Giancarlo. I heard the rumours a minute ago." Queen said.

Kim growled. "One of these days, there will be a time when Enrique's head will be too thick for him to hold. That damn perverted bastard!"

Furiously she walked over to yet another of her small toys. Queen sighed and put new chains to the order list of training material. They would need some more of those.

Kim was punching a sand bag, trying to take her anger out. Zeo got up from King's back and walked over to her.

Kim smiled, kind of victoriously as the turquoise haired teen tarted to nuzzle her neck, and it did work. One punch later she pulled down both hands and sighed in relief. She giggled quite girlishly

"Now stay calm. I'd hate to have the halls damaged for nothing."

Kim nodded. The rest of the team sat still, each one thinking. This would be a loooooooong tournament.

* * *

**Tyson's Dojo**

The winter is a sad season. It's so dark, so grey and life can seem miserable. Espacially here where the snow never stayed for long. It stayed a few days and then you would have to wait for ages for it to come back. Pictures played in his mind. Pictures of his days, playing in the snow with his friends. He had promised them, as they knew his passion for blading, that he one day would become the best blader ever. He sighed, life seemed so dull.

"Aw, stop sighing William. You are driving me crazy!" Ana said holding her hands over her ears.

"You'd sigh if Dann'y been yelling at you for six hours in a row."

"Then don't listen to him. For God's sake, he is not as macho as he thinks. I've seen him cry for worse. Do you remember, the days we all trained together, before we came here?"

William smiled. Oh, he did not forget.

**Flashback**

It was around three days before the original Bladebreakers started to split up. They four of them, together with other kids, stood waiting for the new Corporation Leader to enter. It was time for the final test. BBA had long known what was going on and they knew some minds would change, so to stop it they started to make their own army, of young bladers all around the world.

William sat on a bench, together with two other kids, laughing. It was soon tryouts and four people would be selected to fight if the plans went wrong. Four bladers had been selected to win this, since they had shown to be the strngest of them all. Isac was clearly one, his style could not be beaten. Danny was another, he was so focused you couldn't even use a knife to cut it. And Ana, who could do anything, as it seemed.

The fourth was William, because his style was to predict what the other was thinking and he knew how to beat the most people around. Well, maybe not Dan and Isac, but so what. He was one of the top bladers.

Like predicted the four of them won their matches and made it to the team. The Bladebreakers had no knowledge of this but boy would they get a surprise.

**End Flashback**

William smiled. Compared to the others he had actually known Ana the longest. They were childhood friends, used to live on the same street, in those days he lived in New York.

The violet haired teen smiled before getting back to his feet. He and Ana walked back to the house, only to discover the worst racket ever. It seemed that Tyson was once more yelling at Danny for things. The two teens looked at each other before shrugging.

"You don't get it, do you! I don't care how you blade when you blade solo, but we are a team and teams have rules. Either you follow the rules or I'll kick you out of the team!" Tyson said angrily.

"So what, one blader more or less doesn't really matter, I mean, she is th enemy, why care about them? Besides, since she seems to be one of the traitors girlfriend and you seem so fond of the traitors why not jog over to them and give them all a hug captain."

Tyson was probably boiling of anger. Not only had Kenny left, which made Tyson even more stressed then he already was. But now Danny was openly accusing him for helping their enemy. Yes, Tyson had found out the reason why everyone left and he still thought about things. But he wanted to do things on his own way and therefor RBA had to go.

"Calm down!" Hilary said to Tyson, but the blunette seemed no way near calm. He roared angrily turning around walking from the room. Hilary followed trying to comfort him.

Danny was laughing but soon shut up thanks to Isac giving him some demanding looks of silence. The silver haired blader had a pile of blade parts before him. His blade needed some improvements, he wasn't fully content about his old one. And he needed silence in order to work.

Ana lay down upon one of the matresses they all slept on. A romantic book in her hand. William sat down by the table, opposite Isac and took out a few notes he had recieved long ago. Battle tactics.

In the other side of the house Tyson was sighing trying to pull himself together. HIlary sat behind him, with her head on his shoulder, stroking his back. It was a hard time for him. His grandfathers death, the RBA, new teams and lies he was sure he would hear more about. His mind couldn't take much more.

"What should I do, Hilary? I don't know how much of this I will be able to take?"

HIlary sighed. "We'll think about something soon, Tyson."

"I love you Hilary!" Tyson said, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Hilary tried the falling tears with her hand. "I know, I love you too!" she said placing a kiss upon his lips. Tyson kissed her back. The two teens sat there, together in the dark room, silent prayers that the future would be brighter then this.

* * *

**Stadium**

**Match One**

The tension was rising. The stars this time, was the Trashers, a street gang that lived on the streets and fed upon shredding other bladers to pieces, stealing their money and leaving them crying. But they were also know for other things, such as the Great Victory 1996, when one of their legendary bladers Yuri Izumi who was said to have beaten five vladers in one final match, with a damaged blade of wood.

The RBA Revolution entered the arena shortly after the Trashers, all looking ready to start the show. The bladers of the RBA Revolution weren't any unfamiliar faces, at least not to the ex-Bladebreakers at the stands. Apart from Wyatt and Alan, if you remember Anthony, a guy they met right before the start of the American tour, the guy who was supposed to help out. And Max did recognise Nicky and Rilay, who were the youngest bladers of their team.

The RBA Revolution were all dressed in the normal RBA uniform. From the Head Office surveying the stadium Zagart wondered if he really had done the right decision allowing them to fight. They had, even in his corporation, some nasty rumours around them.

"The first pair to Rock will be..." Jazzman began as the screen started to select the first bladers. "Kichiro from the Trashers versus Alan from the RBA!"

Alan smiled hurrying up to the dish. There was almost something weird about his smile, like he had some things upon his mind. Kichiro did the same, his auburn hair seemed to be on fire, likewise as his blade would be soon.

You could wonder what?

"Bladers Ready?" Jazzman asked seein ght two of them ready to launch. Alan launched and his blade landed in the middle of the dish, designed to resemble a old Basilisk from Rome. It wasn't the usual round dish, this was square and had a hall of pillars leading to a court at the end of the hall. The court lay by Alan's left, which was Kichiro's right.

Alan's blade had landed on the court, and Kichiro's had landed not too far away. The blade had a green slimy colour that made it look like slimy spinning goo.

Kichiro was one of the good bladers, and Alan soon found out as the slimy green blade had pinned him into the wall, slowing him down. The opponent bit beast was an ant o all things. And ant that seemed to sprout fire from all parts of his body. The blade was on fire as well.

Alan gritted his teeth as the plastic upon his blade started to melt. '_Only a few more seconds, and then...'_

Suddenly there was a boom and Kichiro looked up to see one of the spotlights fall down towards him. Without anyone noticing them, Alan gave the thumbs up to Wyatt who held his hand on a small remote control. The teen soon pocketed it again, not giving out their little... trick. They would not call it cheat really.

As Kichiro lost control over his blading Alan attacked, calling forwards his own bit beast, Seida, the wolf of thunder.

Kichiro panicked and called for an attack. "**Toxic Fire**!" he said.

The ant bent forwards abd from his mouth black flames errupted, smoking of toxic vapours.

"Pinch your nose Seida, yo are going in!" Alan said. "**Tormented Fire**!"

Blue sparks flew from the bit beast, and hit the opponent full power. The ant sqealed, but didn't cry as it did not have the best of mouths to cry with. Suddenly it exploded in a mass of cascaded light. Alan smiled victoriously raising his blade to the air before walking back to hi friends.

No one had found out that they had used, their tricks, as the match had ended. Up in the Office Zagart smiled. His plans never seemed to fail.

* * *

**Match Two**

"And the next two bladers to fight will be... Anthon from the RBA versus Kiyoku from the Trashers."

The Trashers were bioling now from anger having lost one round. They would surely make the RBA Revolution pay!

The Revolution prepared for yet another match. Anthony was given some insructions before he could walk over to the dish. Anthony was their weakest blader, by a mile. he still had not mastered the limit which said, win. But he was the only one who had wanted to join them, not to mention that he was a good friend of theirs.

Anthony stepped up to the dish, rather nervously. His hands shook as he launched. Kiyoku smiled launching her blade. It landed perfectly in the dish, without wobbling. Anthony's was wobbling but soon straightened slightly from the reach of any danger.

"How pitiful, I guess I will be forced to fight you then. "My beautiful beast of Earth, attack him!"

A beige otter appeared, chirping happily. It dived into the ground and reappeared as if it was diving.

"**Crashing Stone**!"

A thin layer of material appeared around her blade and to Anthony's fear the bit beast and blade smashed upon him. The boy cried out for his own beast, Seivoro, the moose!

"Seivoro, **Hollow Scream**!" he commanded. His bit beast nodded and opened its mouth to let out the most empty scream they had ever heard. While people held their hands over their ears Wyatt pressed the buttons on the remote, whissling innocently. Another explosion was loose, this time in the dish.

When the smoke cleared Kiyoko's blade lay by her feet. "Impossible, how did he do that?" she said questioning.

The RBA all shrugged, pretending they did not know. All though some things they could not hide, their mischief.

* * *

**Match Three**

The Third match took place between Yuki and Wyatt.Wyatt looked like he was ready to absorb his victory in one go. The RBA Revolution clearly had something no one knew about.

Ray leaned back, Mariah's head resting on his shoulder. his young wife was talking about the strange things and all he could do was to nod. Yes, the RBA victory was strange and he guessed this had to do something with the combination of sudden explosions and the smiles upon the bladers' faces.

Down below, the match was on fire. Literaly on fire. Wyatt's snake bit beast Seime was chewing on the opponent beast, a nightingale's, tail feathers. The feathers were already on fire, but the snake did not let go. The nightingale was crying, which Wyatt reminded him constatly about Yuki's special attack, **heartbreak**.

"Seime, **Blazing Gaze**!"

The bit beast's eyes glowed fiery red. The snake dropped the tail and curled around the bird, making it panic. It bent over its prey, eyes locked. The fires in the eyes started to burn more furiously and a beam of fire shot from it. The nightingale screamed, still beauty in its song. It returned to his blade.

"And Wyatt wins!"

Wyatt picked up his blade and walked back, smiling with a wide grin.

* * *

The stadium wa turned upside down with this unexpected win, and it only grew worse as both Nicky and Riley won theirs. Riley battled Katsu in the fourth round and Nicky fought against Aiko and won. In both battles there had been more mysterious explosions.

The Stadium applauded as the five teammambers bowed to accept their victory.

In the RBA Headquarters the Dark Wings had watched the match and all of them had some mysterious smiles upon their faces. Well, not everyone, Kim was giggling softly and King looked proud, for both Nicky and Alan was his students and the tricks they had used had originally been his cheating tricks.

Queen simply shook her head and walked of, dragging Gordo with her. King looked shocked but decided to follow. Kim and Zeo were left alone before the large screen.

Suddenly the image of the screen changed and Zagart looked down at them.

"So, I must say this plan of yours was astounding, Zeo! But a RBA victory is a victory and the Trashers have left our schedule. Now, part two will begin shortly."

"No worries father," Zeo said with a smile. "Part two is already won. I am pretty sure we will win this tournament and proove ourselves."

"Oh yes, we will proove ourselves and the world will know"

_TBC_

* * *

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**  
Not crazy, huh? They are the wonderful pair of mischief makers in this story. Yes, they can seem OOC from V-Force but they were the best categories. Besides, after having been on the mental hospital, don't you think Wyatt could have gotten crazy? No, they did not blow up the stadium, but it was one good thought. I'll have to memorize that. Hope you liked this chapter, don't think it was as long as the previous, but I was so tired writing the last part. Been going on for over a week.

**fire falcon**  
Oh yes, they are stronger. In fact they will have a plenty of victories in this fic. Well, they are six members too, so I had to let Rick to the bench, first part. he will turn up as well, all though can't remember his replacement. But that is for the future chapters so I better shut up. Hope you enjoyed.

**Heavens Charm**  
Oh yes, you can bet on that! Like I said things aren't what they occur to be and with that the old Bladebreakers meeting are important. Besides, they don't hate each other and that was the prupose I wanted to show last time. They are still friends, all though they a bit colder to each other.

**Storms-winter**  
I've been leaving hints of what is happening for almost every chapter written, but they are few and they are snippits of the truth. Oh, I love writing this fic making readers pulling their hair probably. This fic is maniac here at the beginning for I guess no one understand what in the world is going on. I think we are getting closer to the time when I'll reveal the truth.

**Kendo Baby**  
No problems, I am happy you are back and more happy you seem to like it.

* * *

**_NEW_Notes/AN Commentary**

**1  
I hope it was okay with the cross Kenny/Tyson at the beginning. I am sorry for dragging Chief out as well, but he is needed on other places. **

**2  
If anyone wonders Kim has not gone OOC in this fic. I did tell you about her temperament, but here is another part. Kim plays, like allways, a big role as well in this fic. I could have made it based with her from the very beginning however if I'd done so this fic would be like everything else, so I skipped that. But Kim is not OOC, whatever you think. About 98 per cent here is written for purpose. **

**3  
The Bit beasts the new Bladebreakers use (Ana, Isac, William and Danny), are based upon elements and their names mirrors the elements. I choose to write them in Latin this time, I have Latin lessons twic a week.**

**4  
Once more, I'm a problem maker, and the Dojo part clearly shows it. But note this, which is sort of a leak of clues. One of the Bladebreakers... people who don't want to be spoiled stop immedietaly and read next note instead... is a traitor. Who, I will not say. You can e-mail and flame me, my mouth will remain shut. **

**5  
Final note. I am sorry I rushed the last part, but the reason is that those batlles aren't really important. And as I am dead tired after days of writing... sorry. Gomen nasai!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review**

**Shitza**


	9. Unfinished Business

**Gomen Nasai... I am so sorry I haven't updated for ages. My reasons are as following...**

**1, I have exams once every 3rd day or something, not to mention that I must have over 70 per cent correct answers on my Latin exam if I want to pass.  
2, Been ill again, fever, cold and a sore throat.  
3, Since Christmas is arriving, I am spending a lot of time on baking.****  
4, I had some slight problems on building up the events for this chapter.  
5, Reconstructing things in my room, so I am quite busy with that as well.  
6, Started on more fics, bad me, spends more time with that then this. It was a lot easier to write on, so far.  
7, Not to mention, with all this, most of the time I am free for a while, I am too tired to think. **

**So don't expect many updates from me in a while, because the rush continues. To be honest, I don't think I will be able to update like I usually manage to until after Christmas, once my grandmother moves out of my room after Christmas. (She gets to stay in here during Christmas this year, she's old! I sleep on the couch downstairs) It's not like I mind it though, I mean, I rarely get to see her these days. She lives in another part of the country.**

**I know I forgot to write the teaser in the last chapter and that gave me a major headache since normally that is, well, it's the push I need for continuing. This time however, almost forgot what I was about to put into this. Hmm... I should really start to make more notes. Now, where did I put that notebook?**

**(starts browsing around on her REALLY messy table)**

**Ah, there! (Turns the pages through the notes about battles, attacks and end notes. To the very last page.)**

**Ignore me, I need to finish some extra, secret work here. Hehe, I guess I have to much in my head at the moment. Now that Christmas is nearly here, my writing time is once more minimized thanks to I have other things I need to complete. But after Christmas, my next holiday, then prepare for some rush of updates again. I really have more time to do these things during break then during the normal days. Sigh...**

**Shitza**

**Ps: This is probably one of the worst chapters ever, but to be honest I had no idea how to put everything down. Next chapter WILL have a lot more, as it has some more background story. The only thing that I think will be most enjoyable to read, will be the past of the new BBA bladers. **

**Unfinished Business**

**RBA grounds**

The order of the day started nicely as Max was chirping having his girlfriend back in his arms. Tenesee had made a full recovery over the night. The two of them sat together in one of the training rooms, blades in their hands. Their teams were battling and F Sangre had, after a few discussions, agreed to sign in as well to RBA, due to the damage the BBA had caused on one of their teammates.

Or ex-teammates. Tenesee had once more gone back to her family team, but they allowed her to stay for as long as she liked. Max didn't seem to mind and after the incident with the Bladebreakers he rarely left her out from his sight. His teammates thought this was hilarious and started to call him things like, loverboy and darling Max. The blond boy ignored them. They were simply jealous of him, as his mother told him.

Tenesee yawned. They sat outside, enjoying the bright sun. The air was still chilly, but it seemed that the worst part of the winter was over for them. The spring was arriving early to Japan and the signs all showed upon warmer weather. Tenesee's hat was on top of Max's head. The two of them laughed together snuggling up close.

Suddenly, without warning Ray arrived from behind the trees and the Neko Jin smiled seeing one of his best friends with girlfriend sitting on one of the stone benches. he would hate to do what he was about to do, but it wasn't his idea, from the start.

Slowly he approached them and they did not notice. Five metres away he called for his friend. Max looked up and sighed. Tenesee sat up as well and shook her head. It was the only thing she did not like about this place and that was the lack of privacy. Hopefully the two of them could go back home, when all of this was over.

"Hi Ray, what's up?" Max said staring at the Neko Jin. Ray looked tired and clearly knew what Max was thinking. After all, someone was together with another RBA member it made sure you were never left alone. Since practically everyone had heard something about one and another you were never unnoticed.

"Your mom asked me to come and fetch you. I am sorry to disrupt the moment for the two of you, do believe me I know how it feels."

Tenesee returned her hat to her head, stealing it from Max who did not notice. The girl pecked him on the cheek before turning to hurry back to her room, to tell her best friends the details. It was one of few things that could annoy Max and that was the fact that all her friends seemed to know him before he had a chance to know them.

Max got to his feet as well and followed his raven-haired friend towards the building. The two of them walked in silence. Max kept his eyes to the ground, thinking. Ray was looking up towards the the sky, smiling. The other teen stopped for a moment and Max wondered if anything was wrong.

The Chinese teen sighed. Max looked up as well and smiled. The sky was blue and a few brave birds could be seen challenging the cold that lay over the country. (A/N: I have no idea if some of the birds stay during the winter as they do here, but never mind.)

"Ray, is anyting wrong?" Max asked.

Ray shook his head. "No, I am just thinking. You know, Mariah showed me the International beyblading rules earlier this morning. You know, we only have a few years left to stay as international bladers before we are too old to go on."

"What? I've never heard about that before." Max said rather higher then he intended.

"It's true. When a blader turns 21 he or she is immediately kicked away from the blader list. This means we can continue like this for around 3 years. Well, you and Tyson for four, Kai for only two. Do you have any idea of what you want to do when this dream is settled?"

Max looked down again. "You mean, when our blades are put on the shelf. I have no idea. Maybe I can help Tenesee and her family with the range, but I don't know. It doesn't feel like we have many choices. Many bladers doesn't have time for the hard time studying most people live up to. We blade, we are sportsmen. But then, I do wonder what will happen."

Max looked over to his friend. "You are really lucky to live in a village like yours Ray, where education doesn't really seem to matter."

Ray chuckled. "Can't bet on that. In my village they want us to take years of training from different senseis. Guess how much time I've had with you guys, going after you to help you out all the time."

Max chuckled as well. "I guess that leaves us in the same seat. Who knows what the future can store for two ex-bladers. Come on, mom is probably waiting for us."

Ray smiled. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

**One of many Labs at RBA**

The lab was sparely lit and most of the light seemed to come from static charges from a weird looking machine. kenny smiled to himself, fixing the rubber gloves on his hands and the goggles on his eyes. His glasses lay on a shelf at the moment.

The machine banged and whirled, boomed and hissed. Then stopped.

"Sucess!" he chirped happily sprinting over to the smoking machine. A small box opened and the happy teen took out a small object.

"Just wait till Zagart sees this, I can ask for a pay rise!" he said clutching his hand around the small valuable object.

Right then the door opened. Kenny quickly changed goggles to glasses and looked up to see Kim standing in the doorway, dressed in a lab coat as well.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Kenny smiled. "Success!" he said happily. The genius lifted the blade over his head and laughed. Kim nodded and walked out again, gently closing the door behind her. Her face, held a mysteious smirk.

(A/N: Sorry, this part was the thing that gave me the most problem. Weird huh, but I got out of track)

* * *

**In a locked room**

The screen flickered through the channels. The first battle of the day was rolling. two completely new opponentswere facing each other, one being constructed out of French and Canadian players, the other was the old and reliable Team Psychic. however, the score didn't look good at all for any of the Psychics. They where two wins down.

Jim had been battling first, and lost to this guy called Jean-Paul. Salima took the second round, and lost as well. Against a girl called Gabrielle.

Now it was Kane's turn to battle, and the captain looked determined to turn the tide. But his eyes were shocked, for his opponent, Aurora, used the smallest blade he had ever seen. It could only be around an inch in diameter.

The two bladers launched and Auroras mini blade disappeared at once. Not even Jazzman could detect anything, even if reports rolled in. Most thought it had disappeared, being beaten already and the commentator was about to declare the winners, when...

"Attack!" the bushy blond girl yelled. Her blade appeared from nowhere and with an incredible force Kane was knocked out.

The whole world was in awe seeing this French speaking winners. Goki became the only one who managed to win his round, using anger to increase his strength.

The screen was put out and a evil cackle could be heard through the room.

Le Fleur de Jardin, the garden's flower had won their first round with ease. More would await, one of his most appreciated teams.

* * *

_Dann'y Past_

_A young boy fell to the ground, his hair had the colour of autumn leaves and the eyes of emeralds walked slowly upon the dark streets of a small town in Russia. He wore nothing more then a couple of rags and old knitten scarf around his neck. _

_The little boy, around the age of nine walked up to a hill where several stones lay, like a graveyard. For it was a graveyard, comming from the slaughter of his family. Five years ago, different boys had been taken to go to some Abbey in Moscow. His mother and his sisters had protected him from going, paying with their lives. The attackers had been teenagers around 13-16. They had used some plastic spinning things called beyblade, slaughtering through his family like shreds of torn paper. _

_Now he was alone. He lived in a orphanage and his life there had learned him nothing was fair in life. That was simply a stupid imaginated picture the naïve would have. _

_No, Danny had his ambitions, ever since that day he would revenge on the people who had done this to him. And he knew who, and he knew how. In his own darkness this blader of the heroic thunder that haunted his enemies dreams. _

* * *

The BladebreakersX were chilling, taking it cool and doing whatever they fancied. This meant that Isac quickly disappeared to go blading somwhere else. William had gone down town to find some new cool bladeparts. Ana had run of to the BBA office, to report some of the latest news. Danny was in the park, taking a break from everyone else. 

While the team was out Hilary helped Tyson to remake things in the Dojo. The two teenagers spent the day throwing out a pile of things that had been in the dojo for ages, things neither Tyson's grandfather or father had done anything about. Tyson sighed seeing how much the family had been collecting. There were several closets and rooms that weren't used, mainly since you couldn't open them due to the fact something or everything would fall out.

Hilary was humming happily helping her boyfriend carrying boxes of old broken swords and dusty artefacts. Tyson smiled seeing how content his love looked like, all though she seemed to be quite obsessed with turning his life upside down.

The two of them did not get finished until late at night, and as it seemed only one of the members returned. Ana had called them saying she was staying over at the BBA office, to attend some important meetings. Isac and Danny had completely disappeared, yet knowing the two of them they would show up sooner or later. Tyson did not dare try to find them, he knew Danny would never be able to stop calling him mommy after something like that and if he tried to find Isac that blader would disappear again.

William returned right before the secon match of the day would start... the White Tigers versus Ice Sky...

_TBC_

* * *

**I am really sorry for stopping here, but as it is, my inspiration is low due to all my Christmas thinking, and most likely it will pop up afterwards. I simply need to take a break from this, I really feel like I am the monster here. Gomen Nasai!**

**Anyway, I have also started upon new projects, like a Beyblade forum. If you want to see it then youshould click to my homepage these days. It's not big yet, but I'm hoping on improving. **

**Thanks for reading. There will be no special review replies (I'm exhausted after all studying and such) however it doesn't stop me from thanking you all! **

**Arigato  
Grazie  
Merci beaucoup  
Gracias  
Tack  
Thanks you  
Danke  
Kamsamnida**

**Lol Shitza**


	10. Dark Hours Arise

**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen... I am turning to become a lousy author. I have spent so much time on other writing, yet don't think I am forgetting this. I still have two fics left after this, so I will continue. I just hope people don't loose faith in me. **

**Ehm... HI again... thanks for some wonderful reviews, they have really warmed my heart and I am really sorry for the shortness in the last chapter. Actually, I only wrote half of what I intended, but well, couldn't continue for long so... and if people had not been, well... telling me to start writing again, who knows...**

**This chapter once more involves a lot of battles, and I do intend to end all five stories, so no worries. I have quit stories before, it has happened. But those have not been the slightest prepared or incredibly bad written. **

**I don't think this had reached these points. However, school makes me exhausted literally every day. But I am simply saying what I told you last time, so better shut up and let you read. This chapter contains 1 ½ chapter. **

**Speaking about the chapter, want some info? Even if I still haven't gotten my old files back, I managed to get my hands on an AMV about the relationship between Tyson and Zeo, it kind of spurted me to continue as well, since it is practically these two original characters that makes this fic. Kim as well, but she is one of my characters, so she doesn't count. **

**NEWS**

**The style of the story will change a little from earlier, called development. Having written in a complete different style for the last weeks, can say it gets stuck in your head. But, in my opinion, it is much better. So, hope you like it.**

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains fouler language then normal, just so you know. **

**Dark Hours Arise**

**First Match**

It was kind of funny, but he did not mind. He was happy it was like it was. He was back with the Tigers... back because of something he wanted to stop. The BBA was a dangerous place and they all knew it. This was their reason for leaving, so he still couldn't understand why Tyson was staying. The bluenette had all reasons in the world to quit as well, and yet he still stayed. Tyson had to have his reasons, all though if they were good or bad he did not know. But still so, he would make sure that he and his team would get to the top, and in one of their fights, beat Tyson. And if they couldn't do it, he knew either the All Starz or the Neo Borg would try. But try wouldn't be enough... still they had the Dark Wings on their side. Yet he didn't think he would be able to trust them fully, no matter. The problem was that Tyson was a blader that should not be underestimated.

His team stood by his side, and the stadium was roaring with cheers. The Ice sky, a team that seemed to pretend they had arrived from the outer space or something, smiled seeing their foes having arrived. Kevin was mocking the other teams for their clothes. The youngest blader was riding on Gary's shoulder, pointing at the space costumes. Kevin had a point though that the costumes looked ridiculous. But even so, their youngest blader was soon turned down by Lee.

"Welcome, everyone to the second last match of the first rounds. Today we will see the exclusive match between the Stars and Outer Space beauties, the Ice Sky, who will meet the Ravenous and Brave White Tigers!" Jazzman introduced to a hundred of booming roars.

The screen that always picked the fighting bladers lit up. Ten pictures, each featuring the ten bladers to battle, started to blink. The bladers watched it carefully as it stopped blinking upon...

"And it seems our first contestants will be Gary from the White Tigers versus team Captain Eric Pope from Ice Sky!"

Ray looked over to the opponent team to see who this Eric would turn out to be. A sandy haired guy with freckles and green eyes, wearing a very alien sort of blue costume walked up to the dish. What turned out to be more interesting was that ¼ of the spectators turned out to be his friends and family as through the amount of roars and cheers, you could hear some distinctive words such as "Good luck honey!" or "Show em you can beat em pal!".

"Good Luck Gary!" Mariah said hugging their biggest companion. Kevin bounced down from his shoulder, giving his friend a high five on the way down. Lee and Ray were both smiling, since Gary was one of their most respected bladers. Even if he did not always win his games, you didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Do your best!" both Ray and Lee chorused. Gary nodded and walked up to the dish as well, steps crushing the floor as he walked.

Eric smiled thoughtfully. "Impressive, you seem to be built of strong wood." he said.

Gary grinned back, flexing his muscles.

"To bad muscles has nothing to do with blading. It is the technique that counts. Simply let me demonstrate." Eric said taking out a very shiny launcher. The Ice Sky blader grinned widely launching his blade. The blade landed on the floor, right after cutting Ray's hair wrap to half. The tiger roared, holding his long hair away from his face. Mariah gave him a red long piece of cloth to tie the hair back."

Kevin was yelling furiously at the other teamcaptain for attacking their team captain. Lee was shaking his fists, telling his teammate not to give up. As if Gary didn't know that already. He was not impressed. Like all other members he thought this blader was simply a show off.

Jazzman counted down. The two bladers stepped up the circular dish. Eric put on a weird sort of mask, that reminded them of the Star Wars robots. What a geek! His blade returned to his hand and he prepared to launch again. Ray made sure that this time he would be out of the way before his hair would be cut off.

"Bladers ready? Three... two... one... Let it rip!"

The two blades landed in the dish and started to chase after each other. And this time the White Tigers did get a shock. Eric's blue blade seemed unstoppable as its movements were completely unpredictable. Even though Gary mastered to keep himself standing, it was hard to tell what would happen. His opponent was everywhere, slowly shredding his blade.

"Galzy, Raged Bear Boom!" the White Tiger member tried in a last attempt to survive. His bit beast was screaming in agony, and whatever attacked it no one of their team could see. Even though the probably had the best eyes of them all.

Suddenly everyone could see the clash of the two blades as they connected. Gary smiled and Eric looked quite outraged. The Ice Sky blader had not counted for Gary's awesome strength. Yet the victor seemed more far, far away for the White Tigers. Before they knew it...

"Holy Cross Fire!"

Fire sot from the opponent blade in four directions. The Tigers gasped as the fires rose and engulfed the whole dish. And the second thing. Galzy was thrown away.

"Galzy, my beautiful Galzy!" Gary said stunned. He sank down to his knees, tears streaming down from his eyes. He picked up a literally ruined blade. Only the bit chip seemed to be whole in any matter.

Mariah took charge to lead Gary back to the team. There Kevin seated on his usual spot on the big bladers shoulder, telling words of comfort. Above the screen flicked to show the next opponents. Lee versus Anita Plug.

* * *

**Second Match**

Ray looked over at Gary and sighed. Things did not go as planned. When Gary had entered that dish everyone had believed he was capable to win. The raven haired teen looked over at Lee, Mariah's brother. The ex-captain of the team smiled. He was confident and ready.

"Good luck Lee!" Mariah said giving her brother a hug. Lee nodded and then left to seal their fate. On the other side a red and green haired blader entered the same dish. Her launcher turned out to be nothing more or less than half the army supply of weapons.

Lee chuckled. "Spare yourself the trouble, you will never have the chance to use all of that equipment before I am finished here."

Mariah raised an eyebrow. "Really, and who do you think you are?"

"My name is Lee, ex-captain of this team. And also one of the best bladers you will ever meet."

Anita smirked. "Why am I not impressed?"

Jazzman counted down, and the two bladers launched. Using something that looked like a giant electric gun or something, a small green and orange blade landed in the dish. Lee shook his head.

At the beginning of the match, Lee remained passive. He said short quick commands getting out of the way from the most violent attacks, such as the Whirlpool attack Anita used. But to say, she was a weak blader if you would match their stats.

"Galeon, Black Thunder Desire!"

Dark thunder shot towards the ceiling. While Anita lifted her head in awe, and thus so lost all her focus, her blade was shot out before the black lion had time to finish the attack. Lee growled. It didn't feel good winning without any effort.

However, a victory was a victory and no one of them wanted to see the Tigers loose.

As Lee walked back to his teammates, being congratulated and admired on the way, the screen above flicked between the next players. Kevin versus Laila.

* * *

**Third Match**

The team spirit of the Tigers was always a child's game. Especially with their youngest player. Kevin was small, nimble and loved to play jokes and play around. Sometimes his teammates wondered if he would ever grow up. It didn't help either that Gary nowadays mostly acted like Kevin's older brother, and Mariah like his mother. (Well, someone must bring him down to earth from time to time.) The violet haired blader ran over to the dish, smiling. No one could burst his spirits.

His opponent Laila was a young blader as well, probably the youngest in her team. She had flaming bright red hair and violet shining eyes. It was surprising how she could be second in command, at her age. But what the hell. Kevin was here for blading, not thinking. The young blader fastened his blade on the launcher and got ready. Laila was ready to, with yet another scary launcher, this shaped like a mixture between ax, gun and camera. Weird, huh?

However, it turned out her launcher was far more impressive than her blading. Only after launch Kevin could immediately tell that this would be one easy victory. Laila's attack Fairy Stream was more a gentle breeze. Even though the attack looked impressive with the blue and violet fairy wings dancing from the blade, her strength came to zero. She had no bit beast to build it with.

"Let's finish this Galmon! It is time to put her into dreamland. "Illustrated dream!"

Four beams of rainbow colored light erupted from his blade and Galmon appeared holding a single electric blue shining orb in his hand. The orb left to hit the blader, who spaced out into a daydream. Meanwhile Kevin had no problem to win.

"And the winners of the third round is Kevin of the White Tigers!" Jazzman announced after the short match.

Kevin gave the thumbs up in front of the cameras before bouncing back to his teammates. Mariah gave him a chest-crutching hug to congratulate him, choking him as well.

It turned out now, Mariah would have to battle, with Terry McFoy.

* * *

**Match Four**

A pink-gloved hand clutched the air confidently. Her opponent had to be the most mysterious, being dressed in a big cloak and wearing lilac sunglasses. The pink haired girl looked pretty confident that she could score this to her victory, but don't judge your opponents.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked as Mariah and Terry walked up to the dish. Mariah gave away a smile to her opponent. The feline blader got ready to launch, her opponent doing the same, yet to her surprise she used one of the oldest launches in Beyblade history, s thin thread twirled around the blade, which turned out to be made by nothing else or less then just plain wood.

"**Three... Two... One... let it rip!"**

Her blade landed in a graceful move and started to chase after its opponent, grinding it. Terry, the poor guy, would stand no chance to her awesome powers.

"Galux, Athletic Strike!" she commanded. Her blade bounced from the dish, making three somersaults before hitting the opponent. Or so, she thought. For before her blade hit its opponent, the blade did something...

"Transform!" Terry commanded. A blinding light shot from the blade and when Mariah could see properly again her blade lay by her feet. A opponent still spun in the dish, now being made of steel. Terry, who everyone believed to be a guy, turned out to be a girl with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Mariah cursed as she walked back, to be comforted in Ray's arms.

"This is not good. They are better then we thought. It is up to you now, Ray..." Lee said.

Ray nodded. The raven haired blader clutched his blade, walking with slow steps towards the dish. Yet another blader was about to enter the dish...

**Match Five**

Sometimes there are preparations made before a match, this time two men were standing in the dish, checking it. Ray sighed... normally these preparations were used before the matches started, yet with his wife destroying the last dish, a new unused one had been brought up. Meanwhile the crowds were away, probably going on the lo or discussing the match so far. Ray felt, bored. That was the easiest way to describe it.

Five minutes later, finally, the two men left, having done the check. Now, slowly, the crowds returned. On the other side, Stephanie yawned as well. Of all the bladers in her team, she was someone to melt into the background.

Jazzman stood drumming his fingers when the signal to continue came. A ferocious burning energy seemed to spread from him as the comments and the game began. Ray was more then ready to start. Ready enough to make his blade glow as it landed.

Stephanie too seemed ready, and once her blade landed it suddenly disappeared. Vanished out of thin air.

"Be careful Ray!" Mariah shouted over the roaring crowd. Ray didn't need a second person telling him this. Most bladers feared this trick, for they could not see how to defeat them. Yet Ray knew, he had battled tons of bladers like this. And with that, he and Driger had developed a certain attack for this.

"Red Agony!" he called. Red sparks flew from the bit beast, surrounding the dish in a luminous red glow. The sounds disappeared around them, drowned in this magical light. The tigers closed their eyes, feeling the silence, knowing where to strike.

A small whisper could tell them, and the sound of the spinning blade gave away everything.

"Driger, NOW!"

Stephanie gasped as her blade landed by her feet. Ray smiled as the sounds around the reappeared, deafening. The Tigers ran up to him, cheering over their victory.

"We did it!" Kevin shouted of joy, dancing up and down. "We won!"

Gary was crying of joy. Too bad just, this was simply the first round, of many.

* * *

**The Dojo**

Tyson was pacing back and forth... his mind racing with thoughts. Hilary watched him carefully, for this had to be the sixth time this day that her boyfriend looked this uncomfortable. To be honest, Tyson was a bit anxious, and couldn't wait for the time to tick forward. The upcoming match, their destiny, hung by a thread. The Majestics wouldn't be an easy opponent, yet who knew with them. With Kim and Zeo on one team, Tyson didn't want to think about the match, he had a feeling he already knew what was about to happen, and he did not like it.

'_Oh Zeo... ironic how things changes really. Once, we were like best friends and now, once more bitter enemies. I still cannot understand everything your team has tried to tell me, and I have a hard time to believe it, and yet I do believe you. I have to get to the bottom of this...'_

"Tyson!" Hilary said, yet he did not listen. So it didn't come as a surprise that he did not notice Isac and because of this...

CRASH!

The Dojo wasn't the most the most renovated building in town, and surely it wasn't news when suddenly Tyson found that his leg was stuck in the floor. Hilary shook her head, wondering when the last time someone really had checked this place?

"Sorry!" Tyson said, yet Isac had already disappeared. The quiet blader once more disappeared, after fetching something from his room. Tyson shook his head. What was up with people today? Even though Isac was strange, almost as strange as Danny used to be...

Hilary giggled softly as Tyson made several attempts to get back up, yet his leg was really stuck. The girl grabbed him under the arms and together they made their way through this mess.

"Tyson, go and call someone to fix the floor, and set up some time to renovate this building!" Was all the girl had to say. Tyson shook his head. Indeed, what was up with things today?

* * *

**Zeo's Chamber**

Zeo was lying on top of his bed, thinking. Not like he was worried about something, it was just that he needed to think about some matters. Why be worried really, the Majestics were pushovers who could never get together as one team. No matter how perfect they looked at the outside, his father had found evidence that they still had big rows over leadership, and most of all between the nations. Not like France, Italy, German and United Kingdom couldn't fight together, it was just old rivalry set between. Italy and France sided against the UK and German. It had to have some effect on the bladers as well.

Zeo growled. It wasn't the match he was thinking about. He was thinking about the future. So far RBA had followed their plans step by step, leading towards a possible goal. His real worries was his ex-best friend Tyson. Ex, since he had a feeling Tyson had to hate him.

"Even if we did tell him everything." he said sighing. Stubborn blade never did anything people awaited of him, well, except for winning. Because, if the plan went right, he knew he would be the one to battle Tyson. This unspoken and none effective select screen that selected each player was really a RBA device... so far the matches had been selected without any kind of choice, yet today, his father had planned the matches carefully. They needed to win this, to make this world a better world then it would become. He was so caught up in his feeling he didn't notice the door open. Yet he did notice moments later the extra weight upon his bed, and her lips locked against his.

"What are you doing?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, didn't you said earlier you had some students to train?"

Kim beamed. "I did, but I made King take it since the RBA Revolution were all in my class, and you know I cannot stand Wyatt and Alan blowing up the place. Kin keeps them in his deadly claws."

Zeo smiled back, his turquoise hair spread beautifully over his pillow. Kim lay down beside him, breathing peacefully. These last days had been stressful keeping the pieces together. Only he and Kim really knew how much she suffered from it. Lately the two of them had been locked in endless amounts of training, teaching as well as keeping it up with all the preparations. If just Tyson had joined their side, then all their problems would already have been solved.

"Am I interfering?" a voice suddenly said.

Zeo sat up, and smiled. "Not at all, what do you have to report?" he asked.

"Not much, except that I have all valuable information about the BBA safety security, as well as all the information about the BladebreakersX blading technique, progress as well as stamina."

"Then tell us!" Kim said smiling as well. "Or you will just disappoint your little rodents for teammates if they simply win the finals."

The impostor smiled, his face completely shawled from the environment around him.

* * *

_William's past_

_The streets of New York, the moldy, fucking damn cold streets no honest soul every walked on. This is were he grew up, learned to live, as well as steal. Yes, his first days were nothing from good. Street-gangs and guns was the first thing a small boy, around five learned to survive from, as well as use. Be without a gang, you are without a safe shield. Be without guns you cannot defend yourself. He never shot anyone, he learned that just by hearing the sound of a shot, it gave you enough time to escape whatever you did. _

_It was here his dark past started. His mother died of cancer and his father had drugged himself to death. It was his father that taught him about the gangs, and which to trust. Foolish enough he obeyed, and became a member of the Trashers. The foulest and most dangerous gang of them all. They took, the slaughtered and killed. It was by mere luck that he ended it. He escaped, hearing the guns blow behind him. _

_He had never really been evil at any cost, before his other died she had taught him about kindness and that was what he valued. He was never a real Trasher and by that, he fled. He got on board on a ship sailing for Tokyo, where he met his destiny. It was during Tyson's second World Championship, his match against Zeo. Oh, how much William was stunned by this, and right after he got a blade of his own. As well as he caught a bit beast choosing him on a train journey to Mount Fuji. _

_His ambitions, was to rid this world of Evil, and so he would. Evil was something he did not tolerate. _

_

* * *

_

**RBA**

Later

Three... two... one...

"Attack!" two bladers shouted.

The blades clashed together, waves of energy flowing away. Max smiled and Kai nodded. It had been long since the two of them had any friendly training matches together.

On the ten dishes around the room various bladers battled. The Majestics were training for their match in a few minutes. The ten dishes were all occupied. On Dish 1 Oliver battled Enrique which meant this battle would take long to decide, on Dish 2, Mariah against Emily with Mariah close upon beating Emily, on Dish 3, King versus Queen another undecidable match, Dish 4 Johnny against Michael with the Scottish blader loosing. On Dish 5 Max and Kai, Dish 6 Zeo versus Kim, Dish 7 Robert versus six of the newcomers, him winning. Dish 8 held a partnership game, just for the students and on Dish 9 Ming Ming was singing an admirer to his knees. The last of the dishes was being renovated since Brooklyn has sent thunder from it. The workers sighed looking around, knowing that it would be at least eight more dishes to do once the bladers were all done.

Suddenly the alarm light turned red, meaning that all matches had to end. The blades flew back to their owners hands and everyone made their way towards the stadium. It was yet again, time to continue the game.

* * *

**The Stadium**

"Is everything set for the first part of todays plan?" Zagart asked his workers.

"Everything is set sir, the players will be chosen after our plans."

"Good, then start the next run, hopefully they are all ready." Zagart said with a gleam in his eye.

"Sir, what really are those up to?" one of the scientists asked.

"I have no idea, Gerald, yet I know I trust my son in this. Get to work!"

**Match One**

All teams had assembled to watch this, at the Stadium. Really, none of the competitors were new to anyone, yet thinking of that this was supposed to be RBA's strongest team, everyone wanted to be able to see the details. The Bladebreakers sat on the front row, waiting patiently. The Majestics sat together, clearly waiting for the matches to start. They looked slightly bored. Johnny and Robert sat glaring at the dish, arms folded. Enrique was flirting with the girls and Oliver and his sister Anouk sat playing cards.

On the other side, wearing the exact facial expression sat the Dark Wings. The did not talk to each other, they simply sat there, waiting. From left to right was Gordo, Queen, King, Zeo and lastly Kim. Kim was fingering with her blade.

The screen above lit up and the bladers looked up to the screen to find out more about the first match. Kim simply hoped Zagart had kept his promise to her. She had some unfinished business with one of the bladers of the Majestics, she would probably always have it.

"And the first to rumble will be none other then... Enrique Giancarlo versus Kim!"

Kim smiled, while Enrique looked ghostly pale. Yet before he got up, Oliver elbowed him back to his senses. This was a game, not a date and she would not slap him. No, Kim was thinking about other things in mind. Before this match would be over she would completely have humiliated him.

Up with the spectators Kai shook his head. This came as expected and he had a feeling that if his team would meet them, there would be even more blood between the teams. When Giancarlo was finished after this there would be hardly anything left of him.

"I hope Kim doesn't get her hands on him!" Tala said. "Gods know what she will do with him."

"Does she really hate him like that?" Spencer asked looking pretty anxious himself.

Ian shook his head. "No, she despises one thing about him. His female obsession. It's a good thing for Mr Good-Looking that he has a dish between them."

"Like that will help." Bryan finished holding his hand over his left cheek. Not too long ago the same girl had kicked him on that spot of the face."

Meanwhile the match started. The two bladers launched in a dish that was formed like a triangle, with a hole in the middle. If you landed there you were dead. Easy as that.

"I hope you don't plan on trashing me down there!" Enrique said as the blades started to clash in a close up fight. Kim shook her head.

"No need to worry Enrique, I have bigger plans then that. A little hole like that isn't enough to settle my satisfaction. Before this match is over, I'll crumble this dish."

Enrique took a step back. "Like you could, Amphilyon, attack!"

His blade crashed into her sending her soaring upwards. Enrique smiled as the blade was about to turn from the dish, when...

"Ruyaka, fall back down there!" she said slashing her arm through the air in a commanding movement. The gold blade glowed and obeyed. Without much further ad it landed back in the dish, stunning everyone before bashing after Amphilyon again.

"Amphilyon, Nightmare Vision!" Enrique called out. Kim simply smiled when the dark song to enchant her to sleep came, all though she did not sleep. She did not fall for the attack.

"How?" Enrique asked, yet Kim simply shook her head. Then her face changed from being content to serious. "I think it is time... to end this..." she said in a darker tone. "You've been playing around girls' skirts for too long, not to mention my temperament. I can stand you, but now you have gone too far. RBA gave you and your team the chance to stay at our headquarters and train with us without a membership, and what do I hear? You've been flirting around not only with the students but with the workers, the children. You are a fucking sad pile of shit! Time to end."

Behind her Zeo appeared, holding a sole white rose in his hand. The teamcaptain threw the rose towards his girlfriend with a knowing smile. Enrique gulped knowing what was about to happen, and he did not like this. He tried to flee, but...

"Ruyaka!" she said as the flower in her hand started to glow. Pointing the rose towards Enrique she chanted. "White Rose on Fire!" The Petals flew in a swirling movement towards him, bursting into flames they flew at him, his blade and the dish. Like small meteors, burning holes wherever they landed. The heat rose and to his amazement and sorrow a single bit chip landed by his feet. His blade was destroyed, his clothes ruined, his spirit destroyed.

"Leave me and the girls alone from your habits until you finally learn to grow up!2 she finished walking back to her teammates. Her blade soared back to her hand. Zeo gave a nod welcoming her back from the victory.

Oliver and Johnny had to help their crushed friend back. Not only had Enrique lost his blade and the match, he had truly lost his interests in girls, for a long future.

At the Dark Wings Queen hummed taking a grape from a bowl of grapes that had been given to them. "You know, this was cruel. You never made any attempt to steal his bit beast from him. You should have done that, I don't think the message really managed to sink in properly."

Kim sighed. "I was so fired up I completely forgot about that part. But still, Amphilyon is weak, there is no need of a weak bit beast."

The two girls didn't say anything more for this match, but they were thinking the same thing. Peace at long last.

(A/N: I don't hate Enrique, I am really sorry for hurting him, all though it left a tiny hint of satisfaction.)

**Match Two**

Once more the screen flicked through the eight bladers that still had to go. The light stopped on two images, of Robert against...

Gordo...

"This will be a piece of cake!" the German blader said confidently walking up to the dish. Oliver smiled in return giving him the thumbs up. Enrique was still in shock after his match, they guy could be lucky Kim was not in a more deadly mood. Johnny however had a bad feeling about everything, Anouk as well.

Anyway, the match had to start. Gordo walked slowly up to the dish, his team sat quietly waiting for him to return once the match would be finished. Kim yawned, now that Enrique had paid his price she was in a quite content mood.

The two bladers walked up to face each other. Robert smiled. The two bladers prepared for the match, both launchers ready.

"Three... Two... One... LET IT RIP!"

"Griffolyon, attack!" Robert shouted. Winds encircled like a tornado, everything starting from his blade. It was like a Deja Vu, because the attack reminded so much of Tyson's old Storm Attack, yet stronger. But to his astonishment Gordo did not fly up, no matter how much his blade knocked it upwards. The Torture Tornado attack.

"You call this a storm? I call this a gentle breeze." Gordo said. Orthrus appeared and now, the real game started.

"Orthrus, Gods Twister!" Gordo said.

Orthrus broke away from the attacks, the most unusual twister forming from it. For it looked as if chunks of it had been slashed away. Only supernatural powers had to keep it together. The twister was also bigger than the Torture Tornado, drowning its winds in its own storm. Robert yowled as the twister not only sent his blade soaring, but also himself. A sick impact suddenly bolted from it, sending everything standing soaring. Even Gordo, but the blader was already prepared and had tied himself to the roof. For the thing was, when Robert landed, he landed on the wall.

"And the Dark Wings claims their second win."

The screen above once more started to flash between the players. And it landed upon a new nightmare of fight.

Queen versus Oliver...

**Match Three**

Poor workers... they did one dish, moments later it was destroyed. For a tournament like this, no matter how many dishes you made for a match you later came to realize that you would soon run out of them too early. Plenty of times, on the last two big tournaments they had landed on such a end. They needed more.

Yet like always, there was an escape plan... there was plenty of old dishes left. Plain ones without any design. Most dishes were made to give people a challenge, but the true challenge was always to remain spinning. The workers sighed as they changed dish quickly. After all, everything was sent live.

Tyson and his gang sat thinking about Robert's match, still trying to solve the puzzle. And as they sat thinking, Queen was talking about something with her brother. Smiling King handed his twin sister something.

"It's from Zagart." he said. "To secure our victory. We don't want to loose do we?"

Queen nodded smiling evilly. The dark haired woman walked up to the dish. On the other side Oliver noticed this, and hurried to meet her. With two lost matches the Majestics couldn't afford anymore looses. They had to win.

Queen simply smiled attaching the little gift. It was a new attack ring, special designed for her blade. She looked back to see Kim smiling knowingly. Queen would have to thank her later for this gift.

"THREE TWO ONE... LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted over the roar from the crowd. The dish was plain again. The original old dish everyone was used to. The new dishes hadn't arrived yet.

"Unicolyon, attack s'il vous plais! (French for please)

Queen kept quiet, yet annoyingly she wished that the Frenchman would drop his French acts and aristocratic manners and simply blade like normal people. The Dark Wing blader shrugged it of. She would make an example and beat the snout out of him.

"Gabriel! Fire Lance!" she commanded. Stretching her right arm towards the dish. Flames started to lick her arm, shotting from it towards her bit beast. The flames circulated the creature, forming into a long spear that stroke down upon Unicolyon's head.

The Unicorn got up shakingly, not beaten yet, however shaking as it got up.

"Unicolyon, Uni Love Unite!" Oliver said. The horn on the unicorn started to glow, beams of light shot down into the dish. It was meant that the Earth should crumble, like as if a herd of unicorns had stomped it. But nothing happened.

"This is a steel dish, your little earth attacks are no use here. Gabriel finish him!" Queen explained and commanded. Her blade shot towards Unicolyon, knocking him out. Oliver gasped.

"No, c'est impossible!" he cried." ("C'est impossible!"means "it's impossible".

"C'est possible!" Queen copied.

Oliver sank down to his knees, evidences of tears trickled down his face. His sister hurried over to help her older brother, glaring daggers at Queen. Queen ignored her, walking back to her team.

"Thanks" she said to Kim passing her. Kim gave a small smile in return before tiredly leaning her head at Zeo's shoulder. The rest of the match seemed boring to her.

The Dark Wings would clearly with with ease.

**Match Four**

Thank the transport companies. A new designed dish arrived just in time for the next match. This time it would be Zeo fighting Johnny. The captain had been chosen to fight since King had insisted upon beating everything from the little one Anouk. If the twins found it possible they really liked battling relatives of any kind.

Zeo surveyed Johnny trying to find a category to put him in which soon turned down to the same old hot headed nothing-at-all. Johnny was arguing furiously with his teammates about some stupid matter, simply refusing to give in.

"Fine!" he said after a while of arguing. "Fine, let's have it your way then!"

Zeo was already waiting at the dish, scanning the construction. This was the oddest kind of dish ever. The dish had a roof of bullet proof glass that covered everything except for a small hole in the middle, enough to let two blades fly through.

_'This will surely be interesting' _he thought.

The two bladers launched... Johnny straight down into the hole with perfection. When Zeo launched his blade stayed airborne for a while before it crashed down upon Salamolyon. Cerberus appeared, the glass did not hinder that the bit beast appeared.

"That is cheating!" Johnny said accusing. The Scot looked clearly pissed of that Zeo had received the early start, and that by this had received the upper hand of the battle.

"But not for long, Salamolyon! Blazing Salamander."

Zeo, who thanks to his father's wonderful company, had heard about this attack, took out a pair of sunglasses and closed his eyes. A blinding white light shot from the salamander's body.

The Dark Wings had copied their captains move, being prepared for everything. Meanwhile everyone else, except for the two teams, had been temporarily blinded.

"I cannot see what is going on folks, but as soon as I can see something at all, I will tell you." Jazzman announced rubbing his eyes.

Zeo snapped his fingers, a small orb of darkness appeared above his hand.

"Time to lead it on to the underworld. Cerberus, Galaxy Vortex!"

Darkness zoomed from all shadows towards the dish. It formed a giant portal underneath the glass, that started to suck everything close, except for the blade Zeo used. Salamolyon had no chance.

"I win!" Zeo said. Johnny stood stunned staring at the now empty dish. Cerberus had found his way out from the dish, breaking the glass on its way out. Salamolyon was gone, now swirling in the nothingness of the universe.

"He may return." Zeo said. "If he could ever find you worthy again."

**Match Five**

The Majestics had since long given up hope upon winning, but they swore upon bringing as much disaster as they could. Anouk wasn't anywhere near as strong as her brother, yet seeing her brother's pain, Johnny's loss of his bit beast, Enrique squashed to the ground... everyone of her teammates had been completely humiliated looking like nobody's.

"Sourislyon, we'll show them!" she said.

On the other side King was examining a dagger he had managed to sneak through the guards checking them. Oh, he had plans for this little thing.

The dish changed. The last one had been destroyed yet again. There was no telling where the world of blading had lead to. Hard times, that was for sure. The new dish was called Cutting Edge, it was a labyrinth with centimeter high walls. Yet if you hit one wall your blade would be shredded, for the walls turned out to be blades from knives.

Anouk gulped seeing this dish, what she would call Dish du mourir. (The dish of death). King smirked. "Scared, huh?"

Anouk shook her head. "In your dreams!" she said taking out her blade. King did the same, yet in a much slower moment. Oh, he would enjoy picking her down piece by piece.

Jazzman counted down, and so the match began. The two bladers launched, both avoiding the blades. Anouk was sweating trying to maneuver her blade to safety. King simply yawned, taking this as an insult to his powers.

"Sourislyon, Drunken Dirt!" she tried, bringing all her anger to her attack. Because of that, and the lack of focus, the attack came as a small impact catching King's blade making it fly. King shook his head.

"I never knew how weak you really were, but if that is so, let the big boys play for you, and go play with those little French dolls you have. Ariel, Thunder Hit!"

A big cloud formed over them striking the dish at several places. Knowing the thunder would strike close to the place where the blades were Anouk fled towards the center of the dish...

Suddenly, a blade appeared and her blade collided with it. At the same moment the bolt of lightning struck, hitting the higher blade. Sourislyon screamed fleeing into his blade. The blade flew out. The Majestics had suffered their worst defeat ever.

"And this means that the Dark Wings wins the first round, ending the first spectacular rounds. We of BBA and RBA thank the teams of Saint Shields, Vanilla Bladers, BEGA, F Sangre, Trashers, Ice Sky, Team Psychic and the Majestics for anticipating. We wish you all better luck next time.

And the Oncoming Quarter Final will be played...

Neoborg v le Fleur de Jardin

BladebreakersX v the White Tigers

All Starz v RBA Revolution

Evolution team v the Dark Wings"

Tyson lead his team back to the BBA headquarters to discuss matters. Yet his mind couldn't help thinking... '_Ironic, isn't it. It will be us Ray, and this time, I'll show you why the rest of you don't understand me.'_

_TBC_

**Aw... now I am tired. Been working on this for, to say, ages. I hope I haven't disappointed you guys, sorry it took so long. I just had a temporarily trash of ideas, had to resort things, not to mention little time. Plus starting a new fic, even though that is BAD. **

**Sorry there will be no review replies today, however I read them and I love everything you say since it helps this fic. Thank you everyone who has mailed me, telling me to get on with this. **

**G'Night... see you next time, for more action. **

**Shitza**


	11. Broken Promise

_Hi again, have you missed me? (no replies)_

_Never mind, I am back, as promised. This story continues, as promised. I have exams... typical..._

_And speaking of story, the real truth is starting to seep out, all though it will take around four chapters before you know it. And boy, you people will be surprised, (laughs evil author I-know-everything-about-this-story laugh)_

_And sorry for the little change in English languages. The last chapter was written in American English, since I didn't know at first how to change the language program. This is in UK English. _

**Broken Promise**

Have you ever felt you have given promises you haven't been able to keep? Then, how do you cope with them? Kai Hiwatari sat on the balcony of the Neoborg's private chambers. Ian and Spencer were both in their rooms taking a nap. Tala in the showers, getting rid of the evidence of so called really tough training. Bryan probably down by the dishes, cracking the beginner bladers.

The white scarf he so much loved to wear, even though he would never say it out loud, fluttered like a flag caught in the wind. The greyish hair he had swayed before his eyes. Dranzer lay in his hand. Glowing. I silent conversation without words played in his mind.

The captain of the World Team sighed. Deep down he could see loads of happy and sad faces. It was a sunny day, a bit chill but no one minded. In all this...

"Gordo, put me down!" Kim yelled. Gordo had seized her from behind and now held her above the ground. Kim, who never attacked any of her teammates was helpless.

"Hold her there!" Zeo said with a grin. King grinned as well. The white haired royal blader gave his captain a bowl of ice. The turquoise haired blader smiled evilly as Kim tried her best to escape. No luck. The ice ran down her back, and the worst part was that she was wearing the dress like always.

"AAAH! So cold!" Kim shrieked as Gordo dropped her. The black haired girl did some weird dance moves trying to get the ice from her back. Her team laughed almost chocking themselves in the scene.

"Serves you right. Whose idea was it really?"

The ice seemed to disappear, for Kim calmed down enough to talk. "Thank Him for it. He told me to give you an early wake up call and no one of you listened to when the alarm went of."

Kai sighed. Some people never seemed to change, and Kim had to be one of them. He could remember back at the Abbey when they had been young, and she had done likely things with them. You would have thought she would stop doing this seeing what kind of father she had, but if she was given an order and obeyed it, for those involved it would be hell.

Down below Kim seemed to have retreated, running through the gates to the open streets. The remaining members all laughed having chased her away, she would turn up sooner anyway. At least, as Zeo described it, their cash cards were safe for a while. Ever since she had joined RBA, she had been plagued with the female shopping madness.

"I wonder what would have happened, if we all had escaped together. Just like we promised, years back?" the Russian bladers said walking back inside. For still, even after all the years, Kai reluctantly saw her as a childhood friend. And with that, the pain came. That they did not flee when once, they had had the chance to.

_Flashback_

_Blood and beatings. That was their day training. Kai growled as the whip connected to his back, a grumpy looking guard standing over him, arms folded. _

"_Continue!" he ordered harshly in Russian. Kai could do no more then to obey. This was plain hell, for all of them. _

_Suddenly the beatings stopped and the guard lay on his back, out cold. To his surprise Ana (Kim) stood by his side. The younger girl stood holding a rock in her hand, which she had used to smash into the guards head. Not dangerously, just necessary. _

_More faces appeared around him. A younger Tala, clearly looking more innocent and nicer then he did now, a young Bryan, who looked like mother's little boy. A young Spencer, who even back then had developed some muscles. And Ian, and boy, back then he was as untrustworthy as now. _

"_What in..."_

"_Kai, we are leaving." Ana said, taking his hand helping him up._

_Kai stared at her, dumbstruck._

"_Ian found a passage, that leads from the kitchen to the streets. We can run that way. In a few minutes it's time for the guards to switch, and it will leave us enough time to escape."_

_The younger version of Ian nodded smiling. Kai stared at them. "You go, I am staying. My grandfather trusts me to train, and so I will."_

_Everyone stared at him in shock. Kai?_

"_Just go, I'll be fine. I am not as weak as any of you. Go, before anyone sees you. I'll tell grandpa that someone unknown attacked the guard."_

"_But..."_

"_Just GO!" he snapped at her. _

_She was about to say something, but Tala silenced her with a look. A horn sounded alerting for the switch. Tala grabbed the crying girl and dragged them all, except Kai, away towards the kitchen. _

_Kai continued his training, ignoring the guard on the floor. The bastard had no one but himself to blame, for not being on guard. So said Voltaire's laws. _

_But, the escape that they all had so carefully planned at first, turned out to be a flaw. When the little team came to the kitchen Boris awaited them. Tala, Ana, Ian, Bryan, Spencer... they all spent the following three weeks locked up into some underground prisons. No food came to them, except for the small bits of bread and such Kai and some few other boys managed to sneak away with. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

**The Dojo**

Life was strange for Tyson Kinomiya Granger. For one thing, everything seemed to crack for him, and the more he thought about it, the worse things got. His next match would be against Ray, and as he tried to put up strategies all he could start thinking about was the Tigers reasonable voice telling him a truth he tried to figure out.

Could it be that Gordo had been completely truthful, could the RBA actually be telling him something he had been trying to deny. Max, Kai and Ray weren't truly simple stupid people.

He had to know. His teammates stared at him as their captain suddenly got to his feet, interrupting the important training. Tyson was giving them a nod to continue without him. Right now, the blunette had more important matters, elsewhere.

**RBA Garden**

Max had taken a colder training on the grounds, or the tree and bush like grounds, together with Ray. The former Bladebreakers had developed a training program that let each other battle the other. This was scheduled to train them against their foes, BBA.

"Tyson, I am sorry for this." Max said. "Draciel, attack!"

Ray was thinking along the same lines. "Driger, go get him!"

The two blades clashed together, a blinding light erupted and both blades flew back to their owners hands.

Kai, who sat watching them nodded. The old members had improved in a fierce level and would soon be crushing the old limits of being unbeatable.

"Good one, now a short break and then..." Ray started, but he never finished his lines. Suddenly the sound of a beyblade stopped them all. Something came at them, in an incredible speed.

"No way!" Ray said recognising that blade even in his nightmares these days.

"How did he?" Max continued.

Kai said nothing, but his eyes were on fire. Of course everyone of the old team could recognise this voice.

"Hi!"

Three faces looked equally puzzled. "TYSON?"

The blue haired teen walked away from the bushes, picking dry leaves from his head. "Yeah, it is me." he said, far from his usual cheerful self.

"What are you doing here? And how come the sensors did not pick you up?" Max asked.

"Like I would tell you, we are not on the same team any more. All though, I really came here to get some answers. And we can start with your question Max. What are you doing here?"

The American blader stared at him. The answer lay in the back of his mind, but no answer came.

"And you Ray, why are you here?"

Neither the Chinese bladers answered this, all though Ray did know by himself. He had his reasons.

"I am surprised by you two. I thought you could answer some of my questions. Very well... if that is so then..."

A hand suddenly came from nowhere, grabbing hi shoulder. Kai...

"So you have a reason... about time." Tyson said eyeing his old teamcaptain.

"My reasons for this battle is nothing of your concern Kinomiya. All you need to know is, as long as you fight for Him, you fight for more things then you have ever dreamed of."

Tyson looked puzzled. He did not understand.

"You should switch sides, or you will be really sorry."

"You should go Tyson... we are not the Bladebreakers any more, and even though we can still be friends when this is over, we won't drag to call the security of this place." Max said. The blond boy held his cellphone in one hand, dialling the number the Security Centre.

Tyson knew when to give up, and so he did. With tears in his eyes he turned away from his once best friends. The next time he would face them would probably be at the match. And he did not like the thought of that.

* * *

**Kenny's Lab**

The light was dimly lit. Sparks flew from various objects, emitting small traces of light now and then. The know-it-all-about-the-sport-Beyblade Kenny, sat in front of his lap top, clicking through the recorded matches. Dizzy wasn't with him for once, the owl Bit Beast was too busy to play around the main computers, having fun to steer around as she wanted. Like Zagart would really, mind? Both he and Dizzy worked for that man now, and Kenny didn't feel like he regretted it. It was nice around here, and people really appreciated what he did for them. He was now, only a few days since he started here, half of the Phoenix project. Phoenix, which would be the ultimate blade used in the finals, and they had to hurry. The brunette flicked through a mass of sketches on the screen, drawn by designers from all around the world, all willing to help in this project.

Kenny stopped at the sketch of the current blade Kai owned. It was Tala who had given him this a few minutes ago. The Neo Borg would battle today, and even if they weren't worried a all to beat the French Speaking team, they wanted the best and so would they have it. Kenny steered the mouse, clicking at different parts of the sketch. Then he pressed a few buttons and more parts from various other blades appeared. This wasn't a Phoenix blade like they planned, but perhaps it would help Kai a little.

"Hello Satan Dranzer... welcome to see the light."

* * *

**The Stadium**

Hell... this was what the bladers of Le Fleur de Jardin would soon experience. Fires, and burning rage, passion and tears. Screams of pain and eternal fire. The Stadium was cracking of anticipation and the whole world held their breath.

Well, not really... it was still ten more minutes until the match would start. But something wasn't right. Kai had yet not showed up.

"Where the hell is he?" Bryan growled. The grey haired blader punched the bench they sat on, growling like an angry bear.

"Calm down, he'll show up. If not, we can still win, can't we? I mean, it is three wins of five, not that hard." Ian said, stretching.

Tala and Spencer were quiet, while Bryan kept throwing a fit. Only one knew the reason why their captain was late. And Kai had his reasons.

Jazzman shook his head, looking at his watch. It was about time to start the Quarter Final. They couldn't wait for much longer. Around the stadium the lights went out, the sounds dimmed to a few murmurs heard from the spectators. One sole spotlight appeared.

"Welcome, bladers and fans, boys and girls, gentlemen and ladies to the Quarter Final of this devastating beyblade tournament. A tournament that will sure enough decide the fate of this sport and which company that will receive the rights for all beyblade productions and who will be kicked out. A mass amount joined this tournament, half of them are now leaving in different planes, but we still have some left. The RBA has taken a great lead, owning no less then seven of the competitors yet BBA will fight back using none less then the legendary Bladebreakers. But this tournament isn't just about fighting to save your membership, it is also to declare the best team of them all."

People cheered and up with every spectator sat all the teams, safely at distance from mad fans and such, but not too safe as Ray would put it when a little girl managed to catch his ponytail when he passed her. The Bladebreakers had decided to take seats on the other side of the stadium, eyeing all their opponents with despise. Friends outside the dish, enemies by it and today it would be enemies.

Max complained loudly about the mass of cheering. Cheerful or not, this was a little too much. Luckily Emily brought her team some earmuffs.

The RBA Revolution didn't mind all the sounds, they sat huddled together planning their next attempt of ruination when they would battle against the All Starz.

The Dark Wings weren't present. They sat with Zagart behind the thick glass, with the rest of the jury, enjoying some cool drinks while watching the stadium through 20 screens. Who needed seats?

Two more spotlights lit up. Showing the competitors. The famous Le Fleur de Jardin and the even more Famous Neo Borg. Tala shook his head, wondering when in the World Kai would arrive. Above, Jazzman wondered the same.

"It seems that today's match will be interesting as the captain of Neoborg, Kai Hiwatari has yet not arrived. We hope he will soon, or the rules say we must disqualify the team." Jazzman continued. Now everyone were a little nervous. But still, it would be an interesting thing to see one of Europe's greatest teams taken down, this easily.

And out of magic, can you guess what they heard? Footsteps...

Tala shot up from the bench, hurrying towards the entrance to their side of the Stadium.

"Kai, glad you came!" he said. "Curse you, where have you been?"

Kai said nothing, just showed him something in his hand. Whatever it was Tala's eyes widened.

"That is..."

"A masterpiece. Chief caught me on my way here, he wanted me to test it for him."

"On this match, you can't be serious."

"And you don't think I can?"

"It is not that... it's just."

"Chief has done all the possible tests on it. There is nothing to worry about."

* * *

**First Match**

"Are you sure Sir? Very well then..."

Jazzman cleared his throat. He raised the microphone to his mouth to announce the news.

"Seems like Kai Hiwatari has finally decided to show up. However, the judges declared that through his tardiness, Mr Hiwatari owns his company the First match. His Opponent will soon appear on the screens. Ladies and Gents, please turn off your mobile and all unnecessary equipment."

The huge screen appeared with the pictures of the bladers. Over Kai's picture lay a red text saying confirmed. On the other hand, his opponent was chosen. The girl who beat Kane on her previous match, using the World's smallest beyblade Aurora would take this match.

Yet Kai wasn't frightened. He knew how to win against someone like her. Unlike Kane, he knew how to win.

The two bladers went to face each other. Aurora made sense to her name. She was a bar-singer in a small pub in France, taken for her great blading abilities as well as clever mind. Her hair was sparkling between light blue and silver. She looked like a Queen of Ice.

"J'ai ecouté tu le est le meilleur, mais moi, j'ai la blade mailleur!" she said smiling. Kai raised an eyebrow. Typical French bragging.

(A/N: If anyone from France is reading this, don't think I hate France, the French or anything like that. And I am sorry if anything is misspelt since my French grammar is horrible. Anyway, it is supposed to mean: "I have heard you are the best, yet me, I have the best blade.")

The matches today all had something about Asian myths or legends, and the dishes would present that design. Kai actually smiled seeing the design of today's dish. For this day, it was a religious dish, showing the three worlds. Heaven, for the Gods and if you believed in this, Buddha, Earth, for the mortal, like him, a human, and Hell for the Dead.

'_And that is where she will land, when I am done'_

The dish was formed like a fountain, in three layers. One unreachable. Hell was shown through a bottom dish of lava and black smoke. Earth with a field of grass and growing, on a smaller dish that stood on a pillar above the Hell. And heaven was nothing more then a cloud above them, which none of them would be able to reach.

"Are you prepared to loose?" Aurora said, now having switched to more understandable language.

"No, but you better be. Because when this is over, I'll see you in hell."

The two bladers launched at command. Aurora's blade immediately disappeared, not to be found by the eye. Kai knew this, and he was prepared as well.

_'She think she can beat me, but she don't know her own weakness.'_

The Neo Borg captain took a black napkin from his pocket, tying it before his eyes. Now everyone gaped, wondering what he was doing. Well, only Kai could know, and he had his plans.

Aurora looked puzzled. She could not understand what was happening, and too late she would understand what had happened. Behind the black fabric Kai's eyes lit up, turning into bright red. If you looked carefully enough you could see it. A ring of fire appeared around him, and once more it was time for him, to show a new attack.

"Dranzer, Immense Blazes!"

The blue blade stopped for a moment as Dranzer appeared. The air around the dish shot to the roof, not cooling down. The grass caught fire, and the little opponent stopped as the ground under it cracked. Dranzer flew towards the Heaven, and the opponent fell, down to hell.

When it was over it landed on what remained of the pillar. Everyone blinked as Kai removed the napkin from his eyes. He had used it to block his vision, to use his ears to hear what was going on.

And it had worked.

He would have to thank Chief later, for his new attack had surely improved since last time.

Actually smiling, he walked back thinking how everything would turn out to be interesting.

* * *

**Second Match**

The screen flicked through the pictures. This time it stopped at Spencer who would be facing Reinard, a red haired artist. The artist got up, taking with his a sketch pad and some pencils. Where he kept his blade, who knew.

This time the dish was taken from the Chinese Zodiac system, unlike the Western Zodiac the Chinese Zodiac follows a pattern of 12 years to follow, where each year symbolises an animal. And whoever made this dish, decided to have some fun. The whole dish was spinning, like a roulette to symbolise the running year . But that wouldn't make it too much difficult, unless you were a beginner of course.

The French speaking blader was already at the dish, waiting and as it looked, sketching everything before him. Ian was whispering something to Spencer, who knew what the short blader planned but Reinard better look out because it was something stinky. Spencer walked up, looking rather stiff and broad. After all, he was the biggest blader of their team, and the Russian could look really scary when he liked to. Yet Reinard didn't even seem to notice. He was silently sketching the dish... out of some unknown reason.

"Why sketch a dish, doesn't make sense!" Bryan said scratching his head. He stood closest to Tala, leaning back. Next to Tala sat Kai, silently waiting for the matches to end. There was no doubt that they would win. After all, no one could beat Ian's tricks in gambling.

"BLADERS READY! THREE... TWO... ONE... LET IT RIP!"

Spencer fastened his blade to a fierce gun-like launcher. At first Reinard didn't move, and before they all knew it, he had launched faster then they could say Fool in Russian. It was a white blade with a silver star on the top. It looked flashy and had a great combination of attacks as well as defensive moves. But knowing Spencer he was merely testing him.

"Seaborg, attack!" he commanded.

"Go, my belle Star Twister. Show him the cultural beauty of art and magic."

A new wave of attacks emitted from the white blade, pulling Seaborg into a dangerous zone of defeat.

"When I battle, I know every strategy. I plan them sketching the beauty of the dish. That is how I win, and that is how you will be defeated!" Reinard spoke trailing the paintbrush passionately through the air before him. Spencer merely chuckled.

"I was about to say goodbye. Seaborg, Imperial Impact!"

A wave of water shot from the blade and in seconds it created a whirlpool. Reinard gasped seeing his precious peace of art disappear.

"I more prefer blank art. Seaborg, finish it!"

The whirlpool disappeared and the opposite blade was knocked away. "You don't know a thing about art!" Reinard shouted. Spencer simply shrugged it of, walking back to his team.

* * *

**Match Three**

Isabelle... the name sounded like ice and indeed she was ice. She was a Canadian blader born close to Alaska, meaning ice and coldness. And with her grey blade, she was told to be unbeatable.

Ian simply chuckled. The shortest of his team's bladers, simply chuckled. Wyborg glowed in a bright light, lighting up his pocket. His bit beast hadn't battled for a while, and it always made it filled with anticipation. And Ian himself wouldn't mind the cold, he had lived most of his life in Russia, and it had trained him against the cold.

The dish presented to an old Japanese folklore. A stupid tale really, about two frogs, living in two different cities, travelling to find out what they could see on the other city. Halfway they met, and saw each other, seeing they were exactly alike. Therefore they lost interest and went home again.

So, the dish showed a green plain, with a road. Halfway there was a mountain, which was where the frogs met. By the bladers feet sat two frog sculptures.

Ian examined the dish, seeing if he could find something that could be to his advantage. Like all experts in games you needed to know the area.

Isabelle seemed to think in the same lines, muttering something in French. Ian really wished he had Kai's French abilities right now, so to annoy her he started to o the same things, in Russian.

Jazzman started the match, and they both launched. The two of them met on the mountain top. It was time to choose to go back or not.

"Wy not go back to your little friends, mon ami? Tis is tee battle for tee big guys! I am the queen of ice, I rule ice!"

"Yeah sure, can't agree with that. No girls allowed!" Ian corrected, Wyborg attacking. Snow started to fall, very much thanks to Isabelle's blade.

"You will not stand a siingle minute in tis cold! Blade, attackment! Show him who rulez tee ice!"

Ian covered his eyes as a huge amount of cold snow hit him. '_This is just like the training. Not much to worry about'_ he thought dragging himself towards the dish instead. Isabelle's eyes went wide of shock. She had not expected this.

"Wyborg! Ragnarök!" he called over the roaring weather. Wyborg accelerated, splitting the dish. Roots grew upwards from under the dish. Isabelle was shocked as the roots caught her arms, and she couldn't escape.

Her team was there before the match could continue further, saying they quit this round. Apparently none of them had thought anything like this would happen.

"Nice victory!" Tala said as Ian returned. "All though the vines were unnecessary, you had her even before that, you know."

"I just wanted to teach her one lesson. We are the ones who walks on the ice, and bitches like her can't be called Queens not matter how much they would like."

* * *

**Match Four and Five- short since I am too lazy to write more this time, gomen!**

The match was really won, but still so the last two would be played. Tala stepped up to the new dish, designed after the four Elemental Guardians of Japan. Really, these guardians reminded him about a certain ex-team. It was really a bit sad that they split up, thinking they were such good opponents.

Tala fought against Jean Paul, who didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the Ice King. The match was finished before it had even started, bringing out a pretty disappointed crowd since they wanted to see more actions. They did get however get more, when Bryan came next finishing a very fierce fight against the last opponent Gabrielle. His dish came from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, a tale about the Princess from the Moon.

(A/N: All Inuyasha fans, having seen the Second Inuyasha Movie would know exactly what tale I am speaking about)

After some nasty winds, the bamboo sticks lay splintered on the bottom of the dish, Falborg still spinning gloriously and the opponent grounded. Well, smashed into a hole in the dish, that surely had not been there a second earlier.

The five members walked back, as silently as they came.

"I guess this was it!" Ian said admiring the five victories of his team. "I must ask Oliver if all French speaking teams are that weak."

"No need." Bryan said. "I overheard him speaking to Giancarlo, saying how much he hated his weak companions, as well as he wondered why France and Canada sent over such looser teams?"

"What do you think Kai?" Tala asked turning over to his old mate.

Kai simply ignored him, and simply continued walking. He had completely other things in mind, and that was to catch Ray before his match against the Bladebreakers...

_TBC_

_Shitza: I am sorry I am late, but yes, I am continuing. Sadly enough, Beyblade has completely quit, my fan-mood is lacking it is good I have some pictures and AMV that can remind me of why I loved the anime as I did. Keeping that love in store writing, I am spurted to finish all the five fics. Just why did CN have to quit sending the show? Why, naze, why?_


	12. Enemies and Friends

_Okay, don't kill me after this chapter. Don't kill me, please! I have finally decided to leak out the truth about this story, and the question everyone wonders why Four Bladebreakers went over to the other side. Before you ask, no, Tyson has not told Hilary everything about this. So, don't ask later. It is taken from the Neoborg and Ana's memories. So, have fun reading. And please don't kill me afterwards. _

_And for the review responses last time, for those who wonders I changed my mind in some things, and well... you'll see what it means. Lots of evilness against Tyson, that is for sure. _

_A minor difference in the chapter, the whole match will not be written, only results. There is, as you know now, more important matters... _

Enemies and Friends

The Truth

_

* * *

_

Ray sat in the middle of the park, by the fountain, humming. The sun was shining over him, and yet he couldn't help feeling lost and empty. The Tigers had all scattered to different places. Lee had been sent to a meeting with all the other member teams in RBA, Mariah had dragged Kevin to town, going shopping. Gary had a lesson with a few beginner bladers as for himself, he needed to think. His life had reached an important point in his life and still Kim's words rang in his ears.

"On your next match we have made the selector make you and Tyson battle. I am sorry Ray, but we need to remind Tyson about what this place truly stands for, and if we can't do that, try to make him doubt BBA enough to win. Right now the Bladebreakers are the only opponents we have left. Zagart's plan of overtaking the World of Beyblade must continue."

Ray knew what she meant. Tyson had yet not settled for this team, he was World Champion three times, not to mention the strongest beyblader on the old team. Fighting him was always a challenge for him and the other Ex-Bladebreakers.

"This tour is nothing more then a illusion to disguise RBA's real plans." Zeo had told them all once. Ray smiled. A few months ago he would not have said this, but he kind of liked the Dark Wings. They were a great team and hed a wonderful team spirit. Not that Ray didn't like the Tigers, but there was a true wonderful spirit around them.

Speaking of the Devil he saw Gordo pass talking to Zeo. Or jog pass, it was like always training. The two of them stopped seeing him sit alone. Both walked over to him, Zeo sat down beside him. The three bladers looked up towards the sun, enjoying the calm and peace around them.

"So, do you feel ready for today's match?" Zeo asked him. Ray looked down, feeling unsure.

"I know what you mean. Fighting isn't always the best, espacially not if you have to fight a friend and you know that it can hurt him. But think like I do. You help him out, and Tyson needs to eat dirt once in a while." Zeo said smiling.

Ray chuckled. Zeo hadn't changed at all, android or not.

"Fighting is not pointless if it has a purpose." Gordo added. Zeo laughed. "You have really become a poet my friend!" he said. Ray smiled. It didn't surprise him then that Gordo had opened a Poetry club at the Corporation.

"Hey, what is the laughing about?" Mariah asked, walking towards them carrying shopping bags. Kevin walked behind her, carrying a tower of boxes and bags. Poor guy had to carry almost everything.

Ray smiled. Kevin accidentally stumbled and dumped everything in a huge heap. Mariah became frantic and started to shout at him for destroying her things. Ray laughed separating the two of them by dragging Mariah away by the arm. Mariah kissed him on the cheek before the two of them walked back, with Kevin carrying everything once again having picked it up.

!Just wait till we get back to our room. I've bought some things for you two Ray." she said happily.

Ray groaned. Women...

* * *

The wind was blowing gently at her face, yet Ana couldn't help but to sigh. Sometimes she wished that Mr Blitzkovich hadn't sent her for this team, but still, this team was all she had at the moment. Thinking back in her life she should be grateful someone wanted her these days. But deep down she knew how her life would have been, if she hadn't fled from home seven years ago.

**Flashback**

_A girl with wavy blond hair sat on a huge veranda, in front of a huge house wearing her neck full of jewellery. She was Ana Brown, daughter of the owner of a huge Computer Company. Only daughter to add,which meant that people tried to spoil her wherever she went. Just notice the jewellery. _

_But she was far from happy. Unlike her mother she truly hated money like this, and she felt like she never did anything to help others. She didn't even like to ask the servants for something. She was an odd girl for her kind of society. _

_She rose from the veranda and walked down to the big closed gate that imprisoned her from the real world. Jealous she saw a group of kids play Beyblade. She had a blade of her own, but no one except for servants to play with. And they simply always let her win. There was no fun, she couldn't do anything in the way she wanted. _

_Sighing she sat down looking at the kids. The kids looked back and smiled. They wanted her to join them, but she told them that she couldn't because she couldn't come out. But it didn't stop them from freeing her. One of them climbed over, and helped her to climb over the gate, destroying the dress she wore but she didn't care. She could feel freedom under her wings. She had never before been so happy. _

_She returned home later, getting into an argument with her mother about the dress, but she didn't care. The next day the kids returned and she went to play with them as well. One of the days, she decided not to go home, simply enough. She ran away, wanting to feel free for the rest of her life. _

_She lived in different places, many times in closed malls, deserted tunnels and some times she could make money by blading and get a real room. And she was free, which was the greatest. She met up with Blitzkovich a year ago, and he gave her a place at his company. _

_She hadn't met her parents after that she had ran away, but she didn't really care anymore. She hadn't many memories of them, and besides they never really took care of her giving her the love a child deserved. Her father's company had gone out of business four years ago, so who knew where they could be. But as if she cared... they deserved it. They deserved it for imprisoning her._

**End Flashback**

Ana sighed again as her teammates were thrown into a huge argument, like always with Danny for being a jerk. The guy was like the biggest kind of mystery for her. He came out of nowhere, with no records and then plunged you down into the floor. But when it came to team spirit, he would rather eat dirt then admit it.

Isac suddenly grabbed the hem of his shirt, and tossed him towards the wall before walking away. Like the guy never uttered a word, he could make himself clear. The endless fighting stopped and everyone walked of into different directions. Ana smirked seeing Tyson walk of banging his head into his palm. "Idiot!" he said walking of.

Ana sighed again as the silence finally came. Peace at long last...

* * *

"Go Draciel!"

"Go Dranzer!"

"Send them back to momma, Trygatr!"

"Send them flying, Salamolyon!"

"Finish them, Cerberus!"

Five blades clashed, two flew out at one go. Emily and Johnny sighed thinking they were obviously not inspired enough to continue this match. The heat around the dish was thick as stone. Flames seemed to burn around them, mixed with dark waves and water. The elements clashed. People around the gasped, and with people it meant fellow team members.

"Enough is Enough!" a female voice suddenly said, a gold blade flew into the dish sending the others flying back to their owners hands.

Kim was slightly annoyed, and held her launcher in one hand. Behind her stood none other then Zagart.

"Sir!" Everyone said bowing. Zeo as well, all though he preferred addressing his father as "Dad" when he came like this.

"I've got some critical news. Apparently BBA is planning some sort of scheme to throw the remaining teams out of the tournament."

"What?" everyone chorused.

"We don't know what it is all about, but with the next matches, please be careful. Your insurances don't cover everything."

"And that is all he talks about!" Oliver whispered to Enrique, how about our bit beasts. I don't think anyone would want to loose theirs to a Biovolt worker.

"Does Ray know about this, yet?" Max asked.

"I've sent Gordo to tell him. Speaking of Gordo, we have a meeting in an hour, so I may suggest you all change and meet us in the assembly." Kim said. The girl was once more wearing her lab coat, which meant either there were new experiences up, or something truly serious.

"Later then, Kim!" Zeo said turning of towards the stairs. Kim smiled and walked of with Zagart leading the way. The Training Hall cleared and soon a new match would start.

* * *

Tyson growled, still feeling slightly annoyed by Danny's stupid ideas. This time the guy had decided to go back to RBA, to kick those annoying twerps but. Of course, the whole team disagreed which led into loads of arguments.

"Tyson, calm down!" Hilary said reassuring. Tyson sighed and did calm down, but only enough to keep to his senses. They sat in the bus, on their way to the next tournament.

"When we fight the Tigers, get ready to do your best. I don't want this team to loose, got it!"

"Right!" a chorus of voices rang. Tyson smiled. Hilary smiled back taking out a laptop from her backpack. Since Kenny had left she did all the status, as well as making training programs and cheering them on. For Tyson, she really brightened his life.

Time passed by shortly, and the team was quiet. All until William looked up. "We're here!" he said sounding bored.

000

"Welcome bladers and fans for the Second match in the Quarter Finals, today's match will be between BladebreakersX and White Tigers X"

The Stadium broke out in applause. Entering from the other side of the arena Ray and his friends came, looking determined to win. The screen above signed that the first of all matches would be played by, none other then Ray and Tyson themselves. Tyson looked up at it, cursing. He had at least hoped that he wouldn't have to do this.

"Ray, you can do this!" everyone cheered him on!

"Tyson, good luck!" Holary said looking nervous. Her fingers kept digging into the flesh of her cheeks.

"Don't worry." both said. "I'll be fine!"

With a humongous crash the two blades collided. With all the anger and power they possessed the match started worse then ever. Whatever the two of them had in mind, their blades clearly spoke the language.

"Driger, get him!" Ray commanded, his blade making swiping moves after its opponent.

Dragoon responded by huge storms, filled with thunder. Their masters didn't even need to command their blades to do what they wanted, the bond grew stronger for every minute. So strong that in fact both could feel the things going on.

Tyson groaned as the thunder erupting from Driger pulled both him and the dragon backwards.

"What's the matter Tyson, can't you keep up for once?" Ray said evilly, grinning. The two of them continued attacking. Tyson was pretty sure that his body would be broke after this. Ray was much better then last time, that was for sure.

"Driger, Giga Force Thunder!" the raven haired said, his eyes shining blood red. Tyson could only blink as a gigantic clap of thunder formed into a huge globe hitting both him and his blade. He could feel the electricity run through his body and for a while he was sure he was about to die.

"Serves him right!" Ray said collecting his blade, before walking back to his teammates who were now both in awe, as well as cheering.

* * *

Hilary quickly was over by Tyson's side, helping him back to the bench. There Ana helped her with the First Aid. An ambulance was on its way to pick him up for a check up.

The teammates, except for Danny, was by his side. Before the doctors took him away Danny said:

"That was as sloppy as you can get."

"Danny!" Both William and Ana protested, but they never got to continue. Tyson made an attempt to sit up.

"He's right. I completely underestimated him, so do me a favour while I'm gone and win this, Ok. Mr Blitzkovich is counting on our victory, right?"

The others nodded. Hilary looked anxious, until Tyson told her he would be fine. The bluenette told her to stay, to help the team. He would be back tomorrow.

With Tyson's words the team did win. Danny crashed Gary, William stomped Kevin, Ana slashed Maria and Isac froze Lee. While all this happened Tyson thought about the truth he had heard from Gordo, even if it didn't have to mean everything. (he did not trust people like this after all).

As well did Ray tell the whole crowd why people suddenly switched organisations, and the news shocked all except for the players of Bladebreakers. Hilary all though was caught between a dilemma. Either she would follow Him, or the RBA. But she did not want to abandon Tyson. She didn't know what to do.

_Because..._

_Some years ago, a man called Jörgen Vladizlav worked at the old Abbey of Biovolt Corporations. He was Boris right hand, and Boris was Voltaire's right hand. This man made all the pain. He held the whip hurting the kids while Boris commanded how many whips there would be. He sent the kids out in the storms, without much clothing hoping they would die. He planted serums and metal into your body to build up your strength. _

_It was he who constructed Black Dranzer, and gave it an evil heart. And when the Abbey disappeared he disappeared as well. Everyone believed him to be dead, until one day..._

_He reappeared with a new name and identity. Only the pupils that had been tortured by him had now a chance to recognise him. He lives by the name of Harold Blitzkovich. _

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Ps: Thanks for five wonderful reviews. Sorry though the chapter is short... evil me, am I not?_


	13. Dilemma

_I am sorry for the awful delay, it is just that my Internet is playing tricks on me... sometimes the update button works and some days it is turned of. It's some sort of weird roller coaster I cannot understand... I has been really weird, I've had no control of the situation and I don't trust it any more. Not by any chance am I trusting to see that it works like normal. _

_And secondly, I barely have time to write weekends as I usually do, since my teachers loads me with so much work I have to work all days, all week. _

_Thirdly, I feel ill for a few days and I didn't do anything to any of my stories during that time. Lazy huh? Don't think so, I was half dead..._

_Anyway..._

_Hmm... sometimes I think this story needs a serious rewrite. But as it is, I am too lazy plus I don't have time for it. Sigh... very well, somehow everything will work out, after one huge roller coaster. _

_Once more, if I have said anything stupid in the reviews... like Hilary going to help Tyson, uh... the results are below. Hilary will have one big role in the next fic, that is all I can say. And the next fic... not again... what did I plan? Oh no!_

_And Hilary is probably really OOC in this chapter, thinking of her usual temperament in V-Force and G-Revolution. Sorry for that, couldn't be changed. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: It would really have been a lot cooler to show these battles I am writing about, I am not really good at them, am I? Writing battles is not easy..._

**Dilemma**

The match had been won, and now the team went back to the Dojo, in order to prepare for the upcoming one. But as the dust slowly settled down to the end of this Quarter Final Hilary stood alone, looking down at the remains of one huge battle. Tears trickled down her face, she wasn't sure what to do.

A figure appeared behind her. She looked back and saw to her amazement that Tyson waited for her. How even dared he? After everything she found out... how could he do this to her?

A hand reached for her, but she wouldn't take it. If she took it, then what would happen. She couldn't sink so low... she couldn't.

_'Go with him'_ he said, his voice echoing. Hilary held her hands over her ears, in an attempt to block out the sounds if possible. And then...

* * *

She felt so cold, and yet she had to be wearing a fabrication of blankets over her. It was in the middle of the night, and yet the memories burned within her mind. She had been dreaming again, about him. She had no idea what it truly meant... It was all over for her...

* * *

The team were leaving, but she couldn't move. Tyson stopped waiting for her, but as everyone else he could see how confused she was. Truly they loved each other, it couldn't be mistaken for anything else. What once had been despise had turned into a deep love... but now love had indeed hurt them both.

Tyson looked down, feeling ashamed that he had not said anything before. Of all people he knew Hilary cared for the team, and had like him hated to see everyone leave. It was then he was forced to make a decision.

"You don't have to come with us." he said quietly. Hilary stared at him in shock.

"Things will get far more dangerous... I was hoping everything would be over before you would find out, but I guess I was wrong. I should have known them for not keeping their mouths shut."

"But, Tyson!" Hilary said trying to go back, yet her brain refused to listen to her heart. She couldn't move.

"Do as you want, you can even join them now. I did sign you out for the team right before this match started. I don't want to put you in danger. I still love you Hil, with all my heart. I just cannot loose you as well."

He turned to the team and nodded for them to follow him. Hilary fell to her knees, crying.

After that, Maria came to help her up. She was offered a place at RBA, and was welcomed by many familiar faces. She felt happy that she didn't have to feel threatened by the others any more, and yet her hear was shattered for now she knew she would have to fight against love. And she did not know if her soul would be able to handle this.

* * *

**Morning**

It was the same at the wonderful architecture of the RBA Headquarters. Everyone lay in bed, still asleep. It was early, soon to be 6am and very soon you would have to wake up. Yesterday the second match had been postponed to the next day due to the RBA Revolution member Nicky saying he was badly hurt. Well, of course this was not true. The RBA Revolution were probably planning something evil again to win their match. But whatever it was, who knew?

Do you like roosters? Surely this sounds ridiculous but there is actually a rooster at the RBA waking them up with the sun. Now, about roosters only calling at the morning is a myth, it calls several times a day to show of in front of, possible, hens.

Kim however hated this rooster, since she was a light sleeper and couldn't stand alarm clocks. Instead she had a feeling when to wake up, without being late, and she was never late unless Zeo somehow persuaded her to stay a little bit longer. But this morning he had not and Kim took this as an opportunity to teach this early bird a lesson. Not all early birds gets the worm, and she would show him why.

Unfortunately for her her plan failed. The fried roster she planned on became mass of feathers. Damn thing having wings... or else...

Kim snorted punching the air after this annoying twerp. Anyway this was the morning signal for everyone else who were light sleepers. RBA never had time to use any alarm clocks as Kim had become well known for her morning habits and she was never in any good mood in the mornings. And Zagart never said anything to stop her, it amused him more to see her loose her temperament.

Pretty soon people made their way to the restaurant and the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. Friends sat together eating discussing the day, some teams had meetings early to plan on strategies as many matches neared. For as some team perhaps had been thrown out of the big tour, they went to smaller tours to practise, and winning of course.

Oliver sighed as he and some other represents from other teams sat down by a table at the cafeteria. Normally the Majestics ate at the restaurants but today they served escargots (snails) which surely would have shamed the French cooking. Instead he sat with a cup of tea, trying to block all the chats around them.

The others by the table were none other then Ray, Max, Kenny, Kevin, Mariah, Michael, Kane, Mariam, Josef and Hilary who had been invited by Maria. Hilary though remained quiet as the conversation around them continued. At the moment they were talking about favourite books, novels and such. It was pretty interesting to listen to. Ray seemed to bend more to a philosophical aspect while Max to everyone's amazement didn't fancy comics but more liked Romantic Detectives. Josef and Kevin held a loud conversation about how they hated Historical books and Maria glared at them during this since their discussion involved some downright bashing. Kane sat with his nose buried reading the back of Michael's book Howl's Moving Castle, which Michael had described as weird yet funny. Kane asked if he could borrow it, which the captain of the All Starz didn't have anything to say against.

"What's up Hilary, why are you so quiet?" Mariam asked. Now everyone shut up and looked at her. Hilary surely felt uneasy and started to wriggle around in her seat. The tears threatened to appear again.

"Hil, don't cry!" Mariah said walking over to give her a friendly hug. It was followed by Max who hugged her as well, comforting her.

Kane sighed. "Tyson will learn soon enough that he is a bastard." he said stealing one of Mariam's buns. Mariam nodded, not noticing what was happening at her plate.

"Until then, all we have to do is to stop him, and with some of the strongest teams left, someone must be able to." Josef said. Ray shook his head.

"It isn't that simple, first we should try to persuade him to listen to us, and he's more then stubborn. He's impossible." the Neko Jin said.

"Bloody bastard" Kevin said, earning a glare from Mariah. It was yet a beautiful morning, and even if it was early in the morning for arguments... who knew what would happen.

* * *

The morning started like normal, and after a steady breakfast, except for the restaurant where the RBA Revolution had been responsible for a food fight and now would have to spend an hour to clean up, people went back to do what they were supposed to do. This meant Hilary was left alone as all the others had team meetings. Mariah had been so ecstatic when she told her earlier she and Ray were attending a Duel Fight at a local tournament and it would be the first time they would fight together.

Hilary sighed as her steps lead her, who knew really. She was just walking trying to get familiar to this huge place. At least she had known all the corners of BBA, but right now she felt a little lost.

She was walking down a long corridor at the fifth floor when she heard familiar voices coming from an open door. It sounded very much like...

"Things aren't going as planned. He used told me that the BBA are planning some kind of super weapon to destroy u all."

That's bad... really bad... How did he tell you, he is far away by now."

"Cell phone... perhaps."

It was Kim and Zeo, discussing something which sounded much like Blitzkovich and his plans. Hilary quietly walked closer. Not wanting to show that she was eavesdropping.

"Idiot... anyone could have heard that call. He could get caught."

"Like he's got any choice? Blitzkovich is planning something, and his plan will emerge at the final of the tour."

"And what does dad have to counter with?"

"He doesn't know what He is planning... I am sorry, it seems even our little spy can't find out everything even though he is in the centre of attention. If only we could infiltrate someone who could sneak in night-time... like this he will squash us like ants..."

"Maybe..."

Everything went quiet and from somewhere Kim's name echoed. Someone was calling for her, and Hilary made her best attempt to make herself invisible hiding behind the door, nearly getting squashed. Kim stormed out, looking stressed as well as determined.

Hilary sighed, yet her luck was out. The door flung away from her and she fell to the floor, gazing up at Zeo who stood looking down at her. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a white T-Shirt which meant he had probably been at the gym when Kim confronted him with the news.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop!" he said helping her back to her feet. Hilary looked into his turquoise eyes and with everything hidden within him it was easy to understand how easily Tyson really had befriended him. Well, the old Tyson at least.

"You know what." Zeo said. "You know about all the corners of BBA, don't you?" he said thinking deeply.

She nodded uneasily...

"Do you know where Blitzkovich keeps all of his papers?" he asked locking her eyes.

"Yes... but if you want his files, why don't you..."

"He doesn't keep his plans on files, it is too easy to break into. No, he keeps them somewhere else but we haven't been able to locate that yet. We need someone to find out about his plans before he ruins everything around us."

"Okay... but what do I have to do with that?"

Zeo smiled. "If you know where he keeps his papers, it wouldn't be too hard for you to get those papers and escape. The security is rather low... but still none of us dares go near really as all bladers outside BBA have been locked from everything around it. But Hilary you are not a registered blader yet, and technically you still work for BBA since Tyson only signed you out from the team, but yet not from BBA. If you go back, Blitzkovich will probably have his uses for you."

"Me, why me?" she asked feeling completely stunned.

Zeo smiled broadly. "If you do this you may not only help Tyson get away from there earlier, before this world goes under. But also, we will start training you seriously as everyone else. Since you as well obtain a bit beast, then I think it's time we start working on this."

Hilary touched the medallion she wore around her neck. Silver Dragoon as she was called, due being a copy of Dragoon in silver, flashed into the light. She sighed, hearing a familiar voice inside of her.

"Okay..." she said uneasily.

"Good, then come with me. My father will have to give you some instructions before you get started. We are all... after all... counting on you."

* * *

Time stood still... all Tyson could do was to lie on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Had he done the right thing, sending her away like that? Her face, her smile danced before him. She probably hated him by now, and yet he couldn't help doing it. He had his own plans to follow, and his own revenges to make.

"_Mother"_

He rolled over, looking at a picture by the bedside table. It was a picture of his mother, taken a few days before she became sick. Of all things Hiro might be loads like their dad, but his grandfather used to say he resembled a lot of his mother. One thing he has said was that Tyson took after his mother's natural beauty.

A tears trickled down his cheek, followed by even more and more. Tyson sniffed feeling empty and afraid. He didn't want to do this really, but it was his mother's wish.

"Tyson, are you in there?"

Ana suddenly opened the door, closely followed by William. Tyson didn't have time to dry his tears, so it shocked the two of them seeing him so sad. Like a beaten warrior not regretting his time of death.

The two of them didn't move from their spots. It was all silence. It was all quiet.

They were still strangers to each other...

* * *

**The Stadium**

A hammer, two strings of thread, one crack in the dish, some oil, sand and a chewing gum. Wyatt dried his sweaty forehead with a napkin. He and his team were once more planning on their victory with a various amount of ideas. One crack in this dish, some holes in this, an oiled brim, some chewing gum carelessly thrown in to another, a raspy ground... a lot could come as a disadvantage to those who didn't know about it.

"Okay, looks like we are ready." Alan said from the bottom of another dish. The five members got up from their little sabotage action and hurried to get out of there, before getting caught. On the way out, they all smiled in victory, until...

"Are those the dishes that are supposed to go for action?" a female voice said from the place they just left.

"Yes, we have to hurry. Those dishes are supposed to be transported to a local match in Timbuktu."

The five bladers stared at each other in amazement.

"Drat, all this work for nothing!" Riley said.

"Team, plan A is trashed, plan B begins now."

* * *

**Match One**

The first match would be packed with Tension. It would be two big bulls, Riley of the RBA Revolution and Steve from the AllStarz. In other words, chaos on the dish. The two of them were both big-boned (they hated to be called fat or giant), and this resulted to an even match. Strength would decide who would win.

As preparations for the match began, the dish had to be rechecked, the blades were polished, warm up and such Ray leaned back in his chair. He really felt kind of bad for Max who had to face, when teams around RBA described them, the chaos of RBA. Indeed Wyatt and Alan had been playing tricks with everyone, even Zagart. Yet Zagart, for some reason, just found them fun as long as they did not prank him in any Official meeting, which they did not in risk of being thrown out. Those pranks became the torture for everyone who stayed at RBA, not to mention Dark Wings.

Ray looked down to see Kim and Queen sit beside each other, hatred glowing in their eyes. Really, only on their way to the Stadium the two girls had found themselves suddenly falling into the pond, ad it wasn't a pleasant sight. If they could decide, Alan would be dead.

Not too far away Matilda sat crying over her green hair. It had been Wyatt who had mixed with her Shampoo. Literally you could say that everyone had been, well, except for Tala and Kai, whom neither of the RBA Revolution dared to if not they did not have death-wishes. As for himself, the worst had been to nearly get his hair cut, and that was bad enough.

Meanwhile, Riley and Steve walked up to the dish.

"Since we are from your part of the globe, your overgrown bullshit, I have prepared something extra for you!" Riley said with a glee. Steve simply sneered back as a reply.

"Don't forget, plan B" Alan said from the team. Riley smiled pulling out a rope. Whatever he planned, who knew.

Jazzman walked forward. "Bladers ready? It's time to start the first match of today. 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!"

A bang, like a gunshot sounded and the two bladers launched. Steve was about to make his first move, when...

"Plan B, rodeo game!" Riley said swinging the rope like a lasso. Before Steve knew it he was caught like a bull. His arms bound to the side of his body, unable to do much.

By the AllStarz Max scratched his head in confusion. "Is that all, one little rope?" he said in question. His teammates simply shrugged.

Steve suddenly laughed, seeing this was really nothing. One surprise and then what? He couldn't see how it would help.

"Rodeo Drive!" he yelled, his blade accelerating around it's opponent throwing up dust into one smaller tornado. Perhaps he couldn't make huge tornado's, it was even smaller then the old Storm Attack, yet it wasn't the wind that mattered today. Because inside the tornado Steve's blade clashed into its opponent breaking it. Riley could feel the impact of it, and screamed.

"Counter!" he yelled over the roar of the bull. "Deadly Blaze!" he yelled to Seikana, the red striped zebra beast.

Steve's attack stopped in a wisp of glowing red flames. The two blades met in the exact middle of the dish in a combat of strength. A match that seemed equal. No one could predict what would happen, and then...

Well, even though Riley is a good bladers he is not really smart. Is he naïve? Well...

"Look, it's Tyson Granger asking for your autograph!" Steve said pointing towards Riley's back. Riley looked back for a split second, which gave Steve what he needed. Victory...

Seikana was thrown out, and landed by Riley's feet. "Where?" he said. "I don't see him?"

The whole stadium laughed, and soon enough Riley did understand his mistake and felt completely humiliated. Completely ashamed he went back to his teammates whom all shook their heads.

1-0 for the AllStarz.

**Match Two**

Emily stood practising racket movements and tennis practising when Max petted her on the shoulder telling her it was her time to take action. Emily simply folded the racket under her arm and proceeded to the dish, determined to win. Like a deja vu from AllStarz earlier days, she was going to launch with the tennis move. Precise and victorious.

Her opponent seemed to be Alan, who had a very confident grin on his face. The Revolution beyblader had some nasty tricks up his sleeve, ready to commence. Really, this time the RBA Revolution were more then confident that they would win. Alan, being one of the Gangster-Duo-Pranksters of RBA was planning more then one show. The lights flickered for a while, some kind of mechanical problem. When it returned, who knew what could have happened.

At command they launched, and Trygatr landed in the centre of the dish, but as it landed something else happened. It started to wobble at once.

Alan's blade landed at the brim waiting. It did not take long for Trygatr to stop spinning.

People looked confusedly at each other as the lights flickered again, and everything went pitch black. When it returned Alan was cleaning his hands on a cloth, smiling.

Emily could do no more then walk back, wondering what in the world had happened. And yet, no examinator could find any problem when she demanded that they would check it up.

* * *

**What did happen?**

_With the first flicker of light, Alan sprayed soap in the centre of the dish. With the next flicker he dried it up._

* * *

It was 1-1... with a little cheating.

* * *

**Match Three**

"Ian, I bet Anthony wins this!" Tala said not looking at his gambling partner.

"No fair, you always win all bets. Still, Anthony isn't even a blader to own a name. Okay, how much?"

"That you will run around naked at the Headquarters later today evening."

"No way, no way in all hell!"

"You get to choose my punishment, remember?"

"Okay, then I bet you'll take Kim out on a date. In front of Zeo."

Spencer looked at the two of them, so deep into conversation.

'_Tala's done it again. Kim, not to mention Zeo, will kill him for that.'_

Below, unaware of these gambling bets the match started. It was Eddie versus Anthony, and indeed Anthony looked anxious. Like not too few times, Eddie looked quite confident. After all he would battle the weakest member of their team, looking at the status at least.

But even weaklings may surprise you, all though Anthony did not look surprising at first. He hated big tournament and tournament battles and with the original plan being swapped away. Did he have a plan B? I'd say, no? Do you know what plan B was? Plan B is the same as improvise.

Eddy started out though. He and his bit beast, Trypio, went out with rage and great power. Anthony's poor bit beast Seivoro, the moose, received some serious hits damaging both the attack and defence ring.

"Poison Paralysis" Eddie commanded knowing that the end was near. The sting hit Seivoro and the bit beast stopped unable to move.

"Finish it!" he said as his scorpion bit beast hurried to make the final move.

Now, I said that even the worst bladers can surprise you... Even though Anthony didn't know what to do he did the only thing he could think of.

"Seivoro, Hollow Scream!"

Everyone clasped their hands over their ears. The scream seemed to come from hell itself. It was unnatural. To all amazement Trypio fled into his blade and forfeited. If there was something he clearly seemed to dislike, as Eddie found out today, it was this kind of sound.

Anthony was clearly shocked over his victory and didn't start to cheer until later that very same day. As for the gambling partners. Well, Ian became furious saying Tala must have cheated. But as he couldn't prove anything he had lost his bet, again, and RBA would have an amusing evening.

1-2 for the AllStarz.

* * *

**Match Four**

Michael knew three words he would describe this match. Like old Julius said, Veni Vidi Vici, he would win.

Indeed it became Veni Vidi Vici. Trygle took care of all obstacles. He didn't even need to take down the barricades that stood in his way. It was a simple game, so easy to win.

Veni... I came...

Vidi... I saw...

Vici... I conquered...

Really, being as nervous as he had been knowing Michael was not an easy person to beat, Wyatt hadn't done a proper launch. He was out before the game even started.

2-2... an even fight...

* * *

**Match Five**

Max opponent Nicky... over his days since Tyson showed him how to win a match, he had been waiting for this. Even though Max had helped out that day a few years ago, he was just the obstacle for him to complete his dream of fighting Tyson at the end. Or so, he was certain of.

Max however wasn't that certain. He too remembered Nicky from that day, as a small memory among many. Not that Nicky would seem unimportant, they had a lot of fun back then. But right now, he was in the way and even though Max truly hated to hurt people, he knew what he had to do.

Crush a young man's dream.

This would probably be the most exciting match yet, for this Quarter Final. The two Bladers launched with an equal determination, and equal goal...

But not equal blades and equal thoughts.

Max landed in the middle... staying. Nicky started to circle the dish, trying to find a loophole to attack within. But it isn't easy when you battle some tactic like Max. Every attack bounced back on him, like a giant wave meeting you threatening to drown you. Max tactic was to stay stable and figure out how good really Nicky was before starting.

Nicky however soon realised what Max tried to do and therefore withdrew. It was a really even Match, with none wanting to give you a peep-hole of attack.

It became the longest battle, and everyone waited to see the outcome. But they simply continued to stare at each other, trying to read each other.

And it continued like this... anticipation grew stronger and some wondered if they were planning to attack.

Of course they were. Plans formed in their minds.

"Draciel!" Max shouted making everyone jump. Aquatic Wall, around the dish!"

Nicky looked confused at this demand and he soon realised what Max meant. Water spurted from Draciel creating high walls of water around him. The only free way was up, but to make it before it was over.

He could try.

"Jump, unless we will loose this!" Nicky said. His blade commanded and nearly didn't make it. But he was above the water just in time as it crashed down.

Max clenched his fists. It did not go as planned.

"Undying Flood!" Nicky commanded to his shark bit beast. Water came from the blade, raining down on Draciel.

It would have worked, unless Max had trained with the Bladebreakers for so long. Having been best friend with all of them, he could do other moves then just water.

"Increase agility Draciel. Storm Attack!"

The water that fell down on them, flew up again. No one could believe this, especially not Tyson who watched this like everyone else. And deep down, the World Champion smiled.

Nicky's shark flew... AllStarz had won a close victory. Stay tuned for next time...

Dark Wings v the Evolution team

000

_NOTE: The next following chapters, like this, can take loads of time to write. It really depends on how much work I am given, and as it is now, do I have anything else? _


	14. When I Look at Myself I am Nemo

_Hi, sorry for the long wait! I have a weird update plan as you may have noticed, two Digimon chapters and then finally I end up here. It's not that I am tired of writing this, but the Third part of my BB series have less ideas then I thought from the start. Besides,now that the manga has finally reached Sweden, and I am buying it for all the money I own, my BB spirits have increased again. _

_This will be a weird chapter as i have to recall all the things I've written so far for this story... if i have to be honest, school has been preoccupying my brain so much I am on the verge of forgetting what I've written. Thankfully i have a week of relaxing as it's Easter Break for me! Unluckily only for a week, I would have needed a month thinking of how much we have to do. _

_Anyway, counted it's less then 40 days in total until school ends... and I am really looking forward to it. Problem is, i have to find a job for the summer, need to earn some money. _

_But that's another story, so don't bother about this authors small problems. And I am not asking anyone for money, the day it becomes that bad my parents will help me. _

_Anyway, this chapter is mainly about Hilary, Tyson&Blitzkovich, and the battle with Dark Wings versus Team Evolution. It's names after Hilary's feelings, Nemo means no one. It's also started with a POV. (The main reason why I normally don't write POV is since I suck at it. But I'll do my best!)_

_Shitza_

_Ps: Sometimes I think I let the RBA good-stuff out too early. Such a lousy thing... sigh..._

**Chapter 13**

**When I Look at Myself I am Nemo**

**Hilary's POV**

_How did it end here? Why me? Why do I have to do this? Why can't he see? Why do we have to fight each other?_

I am probably looking like a top model entering the BBA Headquarters. I still have the necessary IDs and papers, not everyone know I turned sides. Besides, today is just for a visit. I know Tyson is here somewhere, so i better be careful. But I also know, where he usually stays training, so perhaps I won't need to face him again.

The corridors are empty as I sneak up to the control room. People there don't know me and they don't question me of who I am. The more scientific people around here are so ego they have never heard about the Bladebreakers, even though they are the ones who develop our technology. I sit down, by an empty computer. I tell them i am a new assisting programmer who is here for the day to assist in a new blade design. They don't question further then that, they simply nod and let me work as I please.

They don't know I am sending all their data to RBA, including some of the secret plan Blitzkovich is rumoured to have. However, knowing that man all of his plan can't be kept in a computer. Therefore, as soon as all data is loaded, I walk away up the building to Blitzkovich's office.

These are familiar corridors, and i keep my head high not to make people suspicious. Some look at me, then they shrug and look away. I am known for having a difficult mood, ask Tyson about it, he knows how my mood can swing.

His Office is not locked. It surprises me, he is probably somewhere nearby. I look around me, but no one sees me so I take the chance and sneaks inside. But as soon as i am there I hear footsteps. Blitzkovich, he is coming!

I hide under the desk, not the best place but better then being found.

Blitzkovich enters, with someone else. My heart stops as I recognise that voice It's Tyson!

"You wanted to speak to me about something!" her boy friend said sounding unusually serious.

"Yes Tyson, I did. As you may know the Final is getting closer and I am positive you and your team will be able to get to the Final, and then meet Dark Wings."

"You're sure Sir, I mean Max and his team are very good!"

"I am positive. The All Starz are excellent bladers, and yet they would probably fit better at a regular port event. Tennis players and Baseball players rarely make good bladers, you know. But that's not the case, you see Tyson. There is something you and your team will be equipped with on the last match."

"What Sir?"

"The Elysian Device. The Ultimate technique for winning any battle. It is a small part of the blade, hard to spot unless you know where it is hidden. It's a small device that controls the blade and let it use direct commands, so sometimes you only have to think the attack and it moves. It also strengthens the Bit Beast and gives it new powers. It increases agility, defence and attack plus it has no side effects, almost."

"Almost?"

"You need harsh training to control it, so that is why I am giving it to you now and not later. Tyson, you and your teams training will have to increase as well."

"Fine Sir, are you sure this is nothing illegal?"

"Not by any chance. It is not any device created to take over the world or hurt the opponent so it is a hundred per cent legal."

"Wonderful Sir, I shall inform everyone at once."

"Do so Tyson, do so!"

I can hear him leave, as my heart beat with a hollow echo. There is something wrong with all this.

"Foolish child!" Blitzkovich adds. "Is it legal, of course it is. However, before the match they will all receive the real part of my plan. Boris, you are my icon creating the perfect blader. We will control them, heart body and soul. They shall be ours with this!"

I inhale slowly looking up slightly. Blitzkovich is holding a small metal code in his hand.

"Once this enters a bladers body his powers are mine. Foolish child, it is not the blade I am after. It is his skills I want. Hahahaha..."

I cannot breath anymore. I cannot think. I must warn the others!

_How did it end here? Why me? Why do I have to do this? Why can't he see? Why do we have to fight each other?_

* * *

Max walked humming through the trees, not watching exactly where his steps lead him. His CD player was probably about to light up in fire thinking that it had been on for hours today. It was a calm music to sooth his nerves. Indeed as his next match drew nearer his nerves started to build and he really wanted to face Tyson. Only a few days ago Kim had stormed into Zagart's Office demanding to have a match with Neo Borg. Whether her reasons for this ever that Ian was constantly nagging her, or Tala had called her a fat bitch, who knew? It could also have deeper reasons like Biovolt, as if she still saw them for what she had known them for once. But that was a little too deep, wasn't it?

Anyway, Zagart agreed to her request and it was decided that she together with her team would face Neo Borg, a very interesting match to add. Even Kai smiled thinking about it, which was very rare to happen since normally he never cared highly about who he faced.

This left Max in a nervous breakdown, and he wasn't the only ones. He would have preferred to face dark Wings because he knew he would have a chance of survival. Being a traitor of Bladebreakers who knew what Tyson thought about him, and what Blitzkovich had done to him? He could be dead after this, who knew?

"Tyson, I don't want to fight you!"

Suddenly he heard footsteps heading his way, looking back he saw both Ray and Kai walking up to him. He sighed out of relief, his instincts had been betraying him all this time. His nervousness still wouldn't simmer away.

"How are you feeling Max? Nervous?" Ray asked stating the obvious.

Max smiled back, not wanting to look weak or anything. He hated to show his own weakness even more then Kai, and he could spend days blaming himself for it.

"I'm fine!" he said looking down at his own trembling hands. Perfect, wasn't it?

"You say you are fine yet your hands and knees are shaking like aspen leaves. Quit it Max, you can't fool your old teammates."

Indeed not only his hands ever shaking but also his knees. Max admitted his defeat. How humiliating.

"How could you even stand facing him, after all we have been through?" he asked Ray.

"Max, stop seeing him as Tyson and see him as your foe. He isn't Tyson until all of this is over, and perhaps even if so, he might never be."

Max was silent. His mind would really need to work on this.

"Besides, you are lucky it is Tyson. Guess who got the annoying news about having to battle king, again!"

"You're facing King, next match?"

"Yes, as dark wings will by the highest possibilities proceed in this tour, Kim wanted to battle Bryan and Zeo test himself against Tala. King wanted to let me eat dirt and Queen is taking on Ian."

"Why did they fully arrange your match? This sounds so unfair for the rest of us!" Ray said.

Kai smirked. Kim has an unknown revenge to place on Bryan, and Ian have been rather rude to our dear Queen. And as they are the featured goody-goody team that Zagart favours, they get what they want."

"Completely unfair, next time I talk to Zagart I'll..."

His speech was abruptly disrupted as Kim came running, looking quite pale.

"Max, Kai, Ray! Come quick, you have to see this!"

Not uttering one more word they followed, wondering what on Earth had happened. If they only knew..."

* * *

"Tyson, come here!" Blitzkovich ordered.

"What is it Sir?" the young blader asked stepping forward. He was dressed in a ridiculous stupid costume that Blitzkovich wanted him to proceed with his next match in.

The older man held forth a small data chip as it looked like.

"This is the second part of the development plan. It is a chip which will allow you to communicate with the new device. We need to transplant this into..."

Tyson's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you never said that before. Isn't that..."

"... against the rules, no. This will not harm you in any way, I insure you. And if you want to remain on this team, I suggest you follow my orders!"

Tyson tensed, but he did not want to get thrown out yet! "Yes, Sir" came his answer, and Blitzkovich smiled mysteriously.

"Bladebreakers X, proceed to the lab and the scientists will help you with these devices and teach you the methods. There will be a test on All Starz, you got me?"

"Yes Sir!" everyone chorused. Tyson felt uneasy, but he held on to Blitzkovich's words.

He did not know he was deceived.

* * *

"**HE DID WHAT!"** Max and Ray yelled. Kim held her hands over her ears and poor Hilary looked as if she was about to faint.

"Tell me that I heard you wrong, Hil... he didn't, did he?"

Hilary sighed. "It is true, Blitzkovich wants to control BBA, and the new Bladebreakers." she said with tears trickling down from her eyes.

"Bastard!" Max yelled, with everyone else thinking in the same lines. He wasn't human, he was a monster, and that saying a lot.

"This means you will be in great danger Max, you sure you can cope with it?" Zeo asked from a dark corner. The Leader of the Dark Wings looked like a ghost dressed in a white shirt and pants.

"Okay, I doubt it. He is already a wreck of his own feelings." Kai stated.

Max was about to argue at that when Kim suddenly stopped them. Her cell phone was out from her pocket.

"David, you might as well call her. Things are worse then we first believed." she said to the other person on the line.

Zeo looked over at her.

"Whom are you talking about?" he asked. The others in the room clearly forgotten.

"Tenesee of course! He needs to calm down, so I asked David to bring her here. She will be here in a few minutes."

* * *

**The Stadium**

The tension was as high as ever, and the excitement filled the air to the brim. On one end of the dish stood Evolution Team preparing the last check up of their blades. On the other team the Dark Wings looked slightly bored... but whatsoever this time it had been Zagart who had given them the instructions to take it easy.

Like they would have needed too go hard. Comparing the two teams Dark Wings had received much more training and professional equipment. The five matches ever done in record time, without a drop of sweat. Zeo stomped Matilda, Kim came so violently on Michelle that the girl left crying. Gordo wasn't pretty nice as well, he sent Claude's blade flying getting stuck somewhere in the roof. Aaron was shaking when King finished with him and Miguel had to face a determined and pissed of Queen, yet why Queen happened to be in such a fool mood who knew.

For those bidding that this would be a long match (Ian lost to Tala again), their bid went backwards. Others took it quite easy just watching and then leaving out of different reasons. However, as the Stadium emptied quickly two opponents sat on each side of the building, staring at each other.

_I know you used to be my friend, but things are different now. Tomorrow you will see what I mean..._

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_I am TERRIBLY sorry for such a short chapter, honestly I had no clue what to write. It's just a filler for what is coming, and next time there will be loads more. Oh, and if you wonder next match will not be Tyson v Max. It's Dark Wings v Neo Borg... hope I am not disappointing you!_

_Shitza_


	15. The EndSorry guys :

I'm sorry

Sorry you guys, even though I've struggled super-hard... this fic is closing as my BB-fanside has done. I've thought about this plenty of times, and decided to end this fic now. I know you all hate me, but it can't be helped. I've grown from Beyblade, that's all...

But, since this fic is closing, can't leave you without the details to come. I don't care if someone wants to pick this fic up, if so, I'll be happy for it.

However, these are the summaries for the stories that would have come. I couldn't do another HotF and leave you without knowing , I got so much flames for that to add...

**Despair and Deceit**

It's not much more too add... Dark Wings wins against Neo Borg, Tyson and his gang wins against Max and the All Starz. In DW's match some flashbacks from Russia would appear as well as the bond between the two teams would be stronger. In Tyson's battle, Max would notice that Tyson was serious about BBA, but...

Next match, Final, Ana wins against Gordo, Queen conquers William, Isac (the RBA spy) looses to Kim and reveals his identity in the match shocking all. Danny wins again King and then Tyson and Zeo faces of.

Tyson wins, much to everyone's horror, but before the match had begun it turns out that Tyson hadtalked in secret with Zagart and agreed to sign in for RBA, now decided on where to finally work with. It shocks all, and the victory is claimed both for Bladebreakers and RBA.

Happy Ending!

**The Black Widow**

This is sort of a filler for the last story. It starts with a conversation with Zagart and the... reinstated Dickinson. Kim stands outside the door, overhearing the conversation, which shocks her more then anything since this turns out to be the last time the teams, legally, will be allowed to battle in the next World Championship, with a new rule.

The Championships starts with all the teams arriving, greeting each other. There are some new, substitute teammates as well. The girls all stand looking glum since the rules turns out as a discrimination for all females, all teams have to be straight, boy team or girl team, no mixing.

However as the tournament begins, we see completely new teams. One cheerleading, some truly girly, girly ones and some strange girls all dressed in black, wearing a team symbol of a purpple spider. They are members of an RBA association called the Black Widows.

The Black Widows turns out to be a problem for all teams, including the now once more bonded Bladebreakers. They compete and smash all boy teams with awesome powers. Their captain, who is not battling out of pregnancy, tells them to destroy all whom oppose them.

Final battle once more in this story is Bladebreakers facing of, however with each match thee widows uncover their identities, which has since long been unknown. It turns out that they all face their girlfriends, in this case... Ray v Maria, Max v Tenesee, Kenny (whose battling to fill in the fifth space) v Emily, Kai v Raya and Tyson who is facing Hilary, who is actually close upon overpowering him.

The story ends happily, BB winning and a new reunion, with Zagart saying that Dickinson is getting too old for blading. RBA takes over the Beyblading world.

As for the Widows captain, it is Kim. (surprise huh?). Which gives Zeo a hell of a shock as he is about to become a father.

The story closes with the birth of twins, named Natasha and Nathan.

This story takes place 3 years after the previous.

**The White Rose**

The last story starts with Kim writing in a diary about the years that passed. How everyone married and the kids that have/ will continue the tradition of beyblading.

Tyson and Hil have two kids, one girl and one boy. Both have inherited their parents bit beast, all though the young girl is too young to start blading legally.

Max and Tenesee have one girl, Candy, named after Max's dead sister. Like her mother, she is good at riding and like her father, she is blond and loves sugar.

Ray and Mariah have one kid, a boy that strongly resembles his father. (Rei)

Kai and Raya have two sons. Daí and (one whom I have completely forgotten the name of). However, it seems Kai cares more about his elder son than the younger. Daí inherited Dranzer and the younger Raya's Avez.

Zeo and Kim have three children, the twins, Champions 1 time, and a second daughter, Mana. Mana is very shy at first, to add. Rarely talks and acts like a puppet to her parents.

The action of the story starts with all the kids getting drained into... yes, guess... Voltaire and Boris business. They are tricked to think stupid thought, like that bit beasts are tools and such. Only kids that doesn't get dragged into this are Mana and Tyson/Hil's youngest child, she is too young anyways.

The parents of the children, in order to save them, has to battle their children to win. First are Ray versus Rei, with ray loosing. (After all, he doesn't have Driger anymore).

Next Tyson v his son, him winning with a small upperhand. Close call...

but before zeo and Kim can face their children, Mana turns up and demands to fight Daí. Boris agrees to this, and Mana wins to everyone's surprise.

A lot happens, but afterwards with many explanations about their parents and the Valley... they all assemble in Kim and Zeo's mansion awaiting Daichi to arrive. After all, Voltaire and Boris are technically dead, which meant that demons acted in their corpses. Kim wonders what has happened in the Valley since she left.

Daichi arrives and after a lot of updates on disasters and chaos the ex-Bladebreakers and their elder children (OBS: All of Zeo and Kim's kids) decide to go back to the valley. Arriving there indeed there is chaos, and hundreds of times worse then last time.

In this last story the story focuses on the kids mainly, how they form a new team and also how the Zagart kids find their roots. After many battles, and an enemy (whom I've forgotten about as well), Mana and Daí stays behind deciding to stay there for good.

This will make Dranzer and Avez fuse back into the original strong bird. Dragoon and Silverdragoon did after Tyson and Hilary's child was born before this fic started, same with ray/Mariah and Tenesee/Max.

This story ends in an epilogue some hundreds of years later, with an old man telling his grandchild about the story of the Mighty bit beasts. It turns out this child was the reason for all the bit beasts soon coming together, now being one single that this boy wields. Here all five stories have reached their end.

The End

_If anyone have opinions then send them right over, and I will explain everything. _

_And if you want to hear my reason for quitting, then look below..._

_1, too little time_

_2, not many ideas really_

_3, starting to forget the story_

_4, not such a big fan of beyblade anymore_

_5, too much work, really_

_6, I've already dropped about 500 story ideas to try to continue this, but since I've gotten tired from it I want to write new things_

_7, I've written on this for ages already, no energy left_

_and so on..._

_Goodbye everyone! You may see me still reading some of the stories, and if you don't want this to end, you can continue it, just alert me if so. But this is the main story, very confusing, there used to be more details but I've forgotten those._

_SAYONARA!_

_Shitza_


End file.
